The Girl from Japan
by arikakun
Summary: Mana Sayu Dornez-Mitsurugi is the niece of Walter Dornez, she's rich and she's a Dornez but that's not the point. She's leaving Japan and going to work for the infamous Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, fully aware of the monster in the basement. What does that mean for her? Troubles and Secrets.
1. Between the Deep Forest

"England..." Mana said as she stepped off the private jet.

Her mother had forced her to go see her Uncle who was living and working in London. It's not like she didn't want to go, she wasn't expecting to be flown from Japan in a private jet. It was just so sudden, to be flown in a private jet was a huge perk to her, but her mother and father had the funds to do it so it did not bother her as much.

"Hellsing Manor...omoshiroi...demo.." Mana mumbled to herself. A black car parked in front of her and there stood a man no more than 50 years old, stood there waiting for someone. She approached the man and bowed

"It's nice to see you again Uncle Walter," she said with a small smile as she faced the man.

"My goodness it's been years since I last seen you. You've grown so much." Walter said as he looked over the young woman. She wore a white blouse with a ribbon closing the collar, a black pleated skirt with small heeled ankle boots. Her hair was braided into a side ponytail, her long bangs pinned to the side.

"The last time I saw you, you were just starting to talk,." he said. Mana laughed politely, as he chuckled.

"Yes it has been that long." Mana replied trying to remember if she remembered him as she grew older.

"Is that the only bag you have?" He asked as he motioned to the medium sized bag she held. Mana glanced down at the bag then back at Walter

"Yes. Mother said that it would be a good idea to start a new life with Hellsing." Mana replied.

"Yes…of course. Shall we go? Sir Integra is waiting for you." Walter suggested and opened the door to the car. Mana bowed before she slid into the car as Walter took her bag he closed the door. He walked to the trunk of the car placing her lone bag into the trunk and proceeded to the drivers seat. Moments later the car started up and Mana was on her way to the Hellsing Manor.

"_I wonder what it's going to be like…living at the Hellsing Manor…with that monster that lives there…Will I be able to adapt to my new lifestyle…" _Mana thought to herself. Moments later she noticed that Walter slid into the driver's seat, started up the car and was on their way to the Hellsing Manor.

* * *

Ten minutes later Walter entered the gates to Hellsing Manor. Mana looked at the forest that seemed to engulf the manor, she the noticed the guards as they drove pass, noticing their guns.

"_AK-47 deshou..."_Mana thought to herself as they continued towards the white manor. Walter chuckled to himself as he glanced at the young woman gazing out the window

"Those guns that you saw…those are AK-47s but they are nothing compared to other guns the Hellsing Manor has." Walter said while putting the car in park and getting out. Walter opened the back seat door and held hand out for her to take.

"Really?" Mana asked as she took Walter's hand, she stepped out as Walter helped her.

"You'll find out soon enough, but in the meantime it's best that you're introduced to Sir Integra first." Walter suggested as he closed the door and went for her bag.

"Alright." Mana replied as she looked up at the manor. It seemed old, but new.

"_shinri no aida_ _ni..." _The young woman thought to herself as she slowly took in her outdoor surroundings.

"Shall we?" Walter asked still holding her bag.

"Yes Of course." she replied and began to follow Walter into the Manor.

* * *

While in the Manor, Mana's attention shifted from one thing to the next, taking a mental picture of everything, the guards, their guns, the different scents, the decorations, everything.

"After your introduction to Sir Integra, I will be sure to give you a grand tour of the Manor and show you to your room." Walter said while leading her to Integra's office.

"Alright..." Mana trailed off.

Walter stopped in front of two large doors. Mana stopped behind him and began to smooth the wrinkles in her clothes. Walter waited before he knocked on the door.

Mana naturally wanted to make a good impression of herself, her mother had drilled her with formalities, and politeness after an incident that occurred upon her graduation. Sighing quietly she readied herself to be questioned by Integra. She looked at the older man and nodded, Walter knocked on the door three times.

"Sir Integra," he said.

"_Enter_" a voice said from the other side of the door. Walter opened one of the doors and motioned Mana to go in. Mana walked in and stopped at a dark cherry brown desk. Mana looked at the woman sitting behind the desk her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders hair, her piercing sharp blue eyes, an olive green tailored suit, fair skin, a bored expression.

"Good morning Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." Mana said and bowed. Integra looked at Mana, and blew out smoke from her small cigar a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"You must be Walter's niece." she said.

"Yes I am." Mana replied

"Name." Integra asked.

"Mana Sayu Dornez-Mitsurugi," Mana replied.

"And you are here for what reason?"

"To assist you." Mana replied.

"So you're asking to work under me like your uncle has?" Integra asked.

"Yes."

"What he does is not of a normal butler…you do know that correct?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that Sir."

"It seems like your niece knows her stuff," Integra said as she snuffed out her cigar.

"Yes, as it would seem so." Walter said behind her chuckling.

"Age." she asked.

"20"

"College?" she asked.

"Tokyo University. "

"I see…Are you a virgin?" Integra asked.

"…I am" Mana replied. Mana realized she had hesitated and hoped that Integra would think nothing of it. Integra began to study Mana. Mana had long black hair, cobalt blue eyes, she seemed about 5'4'', a petite build, and fair skin.

"Your specialty?"

"Information gathering, gun modifications along with bullets," Mana replied.

"Combat Experience?"

"I've been trained like my uncle," Mana replied.

"Wires…" Integra trailed off.

"And among other things sir." Mana added. Integra chuckled to herself.

"Well now..this is interesting…" Integra said as she stood up. Mana glanced at the woman noticing her height she surely towered over her.

"Will you be able to give me all of you loyalty and protect the last living Hellsing with your life?" Integra asked as she walked over to Mana.

"Yes." Mana replied. Integra looked at the young woman curious to know why she was willing, and if she was able to do as she claimed. She was small and petite, but yet apart of the Dornez Family line. She blew out smoke as she turned away from the young woman.

"We shall see...Walter." Integra said as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Yes sir."

"Give Mana a room, a uniform and give her a tour. Tell her what she needs to know and to stay away from." She said while walking back behind her desk her back to the both of them.

"Yes Sir." Walter said and bowed.

"Thank you Sir Integra." Mana said and also bowed. Walter began to walk out, Mana followed.

_"Master…"_

"You're up quite early…" Integra said as she flopped into her large chair.

_"Curiosity got the best of me."_

"Naturally." Integra muttered as she turned towards the large window behind her. She was aware of a shadowy figure standing to the left of her desk in the shadows. She crossed her legs and puffed at her cigar.

_"The scent of roses...there's someone here..."_

"Another Dornez…" Integra replied.

_"Oh? A female angel of death...this sounds fun."_

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the Hellsing characters except for the OC characters. A revamped version of Hellsing chp. 1 I mostly cleaned up somethings, added more detail and explain somethings (or so I would like to think... :/ ) I also added some Japanese in this too. :D Let me know what you think~!  
**

**Omoshiroi: Interesting  
**

**AK-47 deshou: Probably AK-47s  
**

**Shinri no aida: Between the deep forest  
**


	2. The Hellsing Monster

-Several hours Later-

"Is this acceptable Uncle?" Mana asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Does it fit well?" The man asked as he stood with a measuring tape in his hands.

"It seems to fit well." Mana replied as she turned to look at the back of her uniform

Mana was measured and had a custom made uniform rush created. It was not the basic maid uniform, instead of a skirt there were shorts that went just above her knees. Attached to the shorts there were suspenders that held the shorts around her slim waist. A basic white button up shirt, a black vest and lastly a small red ribbon tied into a bow in place of a tie. Mana adjusted the red bow and smoothed her hair.

"Now Mana this is Sir Integra's first time having a female assistant within the Hellsing organization. It is important that you know what you need to do." Walter started.  
"Of course." Mana said. Walter nodded.  
"I know that my younger sister is somewhat hard to handle in some situations, but I assure you I am more calmer than she is and will not be so tough on you." Walter smiled.

Mana smiled as Walter talked about her mother, indeed she was a handful and it was interesting to see her mother work. She knew her mother was well known for information gathering, and her efficient ability to take down an enemy and make it seem like a natural cause. Her specialty was fast acting poisons that left no trace. Because her mother had to hold her reputation she was hard on Mana as she became older.

"You look just Kamilia." Walter said as he lightly stroked the side of Mana's face. Mana smiled gently realizing it has probably been quite a while since he has seen any of his family since they are scattered around the world.

"Come, I have lots to prepare you for." Walter said and opened the door. Mana took one more look at herself and followed Walter from the room.

"Most of our soldiers live in the soldier's quarters outside, but there are some that live inside, and most of the bedrooms are on the top floor. The study rooms are on the second floor. The Kitchen and eating facilities are located on the ground floor." Walter said as he walked down stairs. Mana quietly followed him while taking in all of the information he was giving her. She noticed where they were heading to, the basement.

"We're going to the basement?" Mana asked.  
"Yes, there are more things down here that I must show you." Walter said as he slowly walked down another set of stairs.

Just as Mana set foot on the stairs leading to the basement she stopped, she narrowed her eyes as her senses went into high alert. A prying feeling tickled down her spine as she stood on the stair quickly glancing around she found nothing only the welcomed her. Walter turned to look at her from the bottom of the stairs darkness hiding part of his body. Pushing the prying feeling to the back of her mind she continued cautiously down the stairs.

"Does she feel the energy vibrating down here?" Walter thought as he watched her cautiously descend the stairs. Waiting for Mana to join him at the bottom of the stairs he disappeared into the darkness when she stood next to him, she blindly followed him into the darkness.

"Down here this is where customization of the weapons for Hellsing happens." Walter said moments later as he opened a door. The opened door revealed a small lab.  
"It's small, but it is still lab." Mana thought to herself as her eyes glanced around the room. Her eyes darted from the prototype weapons and bullets that laid haphazardly on the table,but neatly. Walter noticing her wondering eyes smirked at the young woman.

Mana looked at Walter curious as to why he was smiling. Walter nodded to the long barrel gun that rested on the floor, Mana's eyes glanced at the weapon. It wasn't finished yet it was just the skeleton of the weapon, she could instantly tell that the gun was not for a normal person.

"That weapon..." Mana started.  
"I would like your assistance designing ammo, and completing this prototype." Walter began.  
"Of course." Mana replied quickly.  
"Excellent. We'll start working on it tonight...also..." Walter nodded as he trailed off. Mana assumed there was something else in the basement that Walter was eluding to.

"Is there something else?" Mana asked keeping her curiosity hidden as much as possible. Her mother had hinted to the infamous _Hellsing Monster_ that Walter worked with, but never said anything else.  
"There is." Walter replied  
"ano..." Mana started, as Walter looked at his pocket watch.  
"The sun is setting...come with me Mana." Walter said and walked out. Mana followed.  
"This is very important I advise you to follow this rule." he said.  
"You have my full attention." Mana said to Walter.  
"Never walk down here by yourself at night or on a full moon." Walter said as he looked over his shoulder at her. Mana looked at the older man looking sternly at her.

"This monster is serious then..." Mana thought to herself.  
"I understand." Mana nodded.

"Good...It is very important that you follow that rule."Walter said as he stopped in front of a old wooden door and knocked.  
"_Come in._"

A female voice echoed from behind the door catching Mana's attention, confused she looked at Walter who had entered the room leaving Mana outside.  
"Miss Seras, Alucard will be upset if you don't start to consume these." Mana heard Walter say.  
"I know, I know but I can't do it." Mana heard the woman named Seras say.

"Miss Seras..." Walter sighed.

"Is this the monster mother was referring to?" Mana thought to herself as she studied the woman in front of Walter.

"I would like you to meet a new member of Hellsing and my niece." As soon as Mana heard her cue she entered the room with a smile.  
"Hello, my name is Mana Sayu Dornez-Mitsurugi." Mana said and bowed.

Seras looked at Mana and began to study her. Mana instantly noticed that something was different about Seras; she had pink-ish colored eyes almost red. Not knowing what kind of monster her mother was referring to she could only assume that Seras wasn't the monster.

"Hi my name is Seras Victoria" Seras said with a smile, Mana smiled and noticed two small elongated teeth.  
"Is she Integra's new maid?" Seras asked  
"In a sense yes." Walter replied.  
"_She's a vampire…" _Mana thought to herself and started to think toning out the conversation that Seras and Walter were having.

Mana was more fixated on how Seras might have been changed. The who had changed her had to be close by otherwise what was tying Seras to the Hellsing Organization.  
"Mana, This way." Walter said and walked out, Mana bowed to Seras and quickly followed Walter.  
"Seras is new to Hellsing Alucard just recently changed her." Walter said  
"Alucard?" Mana asked wondering if that was the person her mother referred to.

"Correct." he said and knocked on another door. Mana and Walter waited for a reply, none came, but Walter smiled and opened the door.  
"Alucard did you enjoy your meal?" Walter asked.  
"As always...oh you brought a visitor…" Alucard asked. Walter chuckled and nodded, Mana knew once again that was her cue to enter the room.  
"Hello..." Mana started  
"Mana...Mana Sayu Dornez-Mitsurugi." Alucard said smoothly.  
"Nice to meet you... Alucard." Mana replied unsure to how he knew her name. A slow tingling feeling began to slink its way over her once again.  
"Another Angel of death…hn" Alucard said looking at Walter, then to Mana.  
"We're well-bred assassins, though I haven't been able to see Mana in combat though." Walter chuckled and looked at Mana.

Mana blushed, no one had seen her in combat of course she hadn't had the chance to except for that time after her graduation.

"I'm sure I'll make you proud Uncle Walter." Mana said, and then noticed that Alucard was staring at her, Mana avoided his deep crimson orbs.  
"Mana this is Hellsing's top agent, Alucard." Walter said.  
"This must be the person that…." Mana started.  
"If you want to consider him a person, he's the Nosferatu." Walter cut in.

"_Is he the real Nosferatu?"_ Mana thought to herself.  
_The real one. It might be a good idea to stop reading those fake trash vampire books girl._

Mana instantly looked up at Alucard, he was still staring at her but he was smirking  
"She's Pure." Alucard said while standing up. Mana instantly stepped back amazed by his height, he had to be at least 6'7 maybe even taller. Walter chuckled  
"She can defend herself, I'm sure." Walter said confident in Mana's unknown abilities.  
"Hm. I would like to believe that." Alucard said and looked over Mana again with a smirk.

"I can defend myself very well." Mana added annoyed from being underestimated. Alucard ran his hand through his hair and crossed his arms. There was a moment of silence before Walter cleared his throat, breaking the silence.  
"Well then we'll be leaving, be sure to see Sir Integra" Walter said as he walked out, Mana followed him. Alucard nodded and watched Mana walk out with Walter.

* * *

The next day Mana was already doing chores around the Hellsing Manor, She quickly made her way to Integra's office carrying a small tray. Mana knocked on the door to Sir Integra's office.

_"Enter..."_

Mana entered Integra's office easily balancing the tray with one hand as she walked over to Integra's desk and bowed.

"Your breakfast Sir Integra." Mana said as she set the began to set three china plates on Integra's desk. Integra looked at the food then at Mana.

"Eggs, toast, with lemon marmalade, sausage, ham, yogurt, and freshly brewed black tea," Mana said as she stepped back, bowing again.

"I see...thank you." Sir Integra said and grabbed a piece of toast and began read the newspaper.

"Did you need anything else Sir Integra?" Mana asked. Integra wave her hand to dismiss her. Mana bowed and began to leave.

"Mana...,"

"Yes Sir Integra?" Mana asked and stopped to look at her

"Come with me to my morning meeting." Integra said behind her newspaper.

"Oh...Are you sure you want me to go?" Mana asked.

"I told you to come with me," Integra said as she folded the newspaper and continued reading.

"ano...Yes Ma'm. I will go prepare myself." Mana said as she bowed and walked out. Integra grabbed another piece of toast as she spun around in her chair to look outside at the forest behind the Hellsing Manor.

"This is actually pretty good..."Integra said as she continued to eat the toast with the lemon marmalade.

* * *

**A/N: Missed an author's note here. Anyways added more detail/explanation, more conversation, maybe fixed grammar issues ( I'm really bad at it, but I'm trying. )  
**

**ano...: Um...  
**


	3. Memento Mori Bullet

Mana quietly stood near Integra's chair, just as Walter instructed her to do during Integra's meetings. Mana quietly sighed to herself, the meeting had been going on for two hours and she was hoping that it was going to soon end. Keeping her regrets silent she continued to listen to the meeting.

"A group by the name of Illuminati has shown themselves. Several of their agents have been under surveillance. The has not been an interaction from the group in terms with our teams."

Mana looked at the man who she mentally called 'Mister 8'. There were twelve people sitting around a large circular table, including Integra. Mana gave them all numbers to keep track of who was speaking.

"I've noticed their movement also." Mister 4 said as he leaned back in his chair.

"This group…the Illuminati should not be in England at a time like this. They should be removed immediately." Mister 7 said as he leaned on the table.

"That would cause a worthless situation Mr. Tamblin." Mister 10 said calmly.

"I'm curious to their motives." Mister 5 asked.

"As of right now they should be our secondary concern. We have these ghouls to worry about." Mister 6 said as he looked at Integra. The rest of the table followed suite.

"You do not need to worry about the ghouls. You do your part and I will do mine." Integra replied.

"Are you sure you are doing your part? There has been a significant rise to the ghoul activity. You're lacking Integra," Mr. Tamblin said with a smirk on his face. Integra chuckled.

"I am doing my part quite well Tamblin. Your intelligence is lacking. There has been no increase of ghoul activity. I'm assuming that your intelligence group is too slow to keep up with my elimination tactics I suggest that you invest in a better intelligence group instead of the group you call intelligence." Integra replied.

"Why you-" Tamblin started.

Mana smirked at Integra's response. Not only was Integra seemingly cold-hearted she also had a sharp tongue.

"Integra." the servant said next to the shadowed figure. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the figure and the servant.

"We would like to thank you for your protection from the ghoul threat. Please continue your work." the servant boy said and bowed a bit.

"You are most welcome." Integra said as she stood and bowed a bit.

There was a moment of silence within the group before anyone spoke again. Mana shifted slightly

"Are you going to introduce your new friend Integra?" Mister One asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned their attention to Integra and Mana. Integra glanced back at Mana, and Mana quickly glanced at her.

"Mana..." Integra said as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. Mana knew that this was her cue and stepped forward and bowed.

"Mana Dornez-Mitsurugi. Maid to Sir Integra." Mana replied as she bowed.

"A Japanese?" Tamblin replied slightly shocked. Mana looked up at Tamblin, then quickly looked away

"Is there a problem Tamblin?" Mister 4 asked.

"No…just surprised." Tamblin replied quietly, embarrassed.

"Ah, A younger generation of the Dornez..." Mister 2 said as he glanced over Mana.

"Dornez was it?" Mister 3 asked.

"This is quite rare." Mister 9 said.

"Rare indeed." Mister 10 said as he too looked over Mana.

Mana nodded and stepped backwards, not sure how to feel about the attention of the members on her.

"Now as for the Illuminati…" Mister 11 started.

Everyone turned their attention to Mister 11, including Mana.

"They have yet to show their true motives. Until then use your sources to keep an eye on them. We do not want to make a wrong move at a time like this."

Everyone remained silent, and nodded in agreement.

"This meeting is adjured."

"_Amen"_

* * *

Within a few minutes, Mana was escorting Integra to the car that Walter had waiting for them outside the large manor.

"Question me will you Tamblin." Integra mumbled.

Mana opened the door to the car and bowed. Just as Integra ducked to get into the car there was a muffled gun shot. A bullet whizzed pass Mana's head and lodged itself in the roof of Integra's car. Panic began to happen as all of the members of the conference began rushing into their cars. Mana quickly jumped into the backseat with Integra, closing the door with her foot as Walter sped away

"What the bloody hell was that?" Integra yelled.

"A sniper gunshot." Walter replied as he calmly focused on the road.

"Uncle Walter please stop the car. I need to look at the bullet." Mana replied.

"What the bloody hell for?" Integra yelled.

"There could be a tracking device on the bullet. It only dented the roof." Mana replied as she saw the small indentation on the roof of the car.

Walter pulled over and Mana quickly hopped out the car and retrieved the bullet from the top of the roof. Quickly she got back in to the car and Walter drove off. Mana began to inspect the bullet with accuracy and noticed something strange.

"A designer bullet…" Mana said to herself.

"and the tracking device?" Walter asked.

"Nai…,"Mana replied.

"Nai?" Integra replied.

"It means that their isn't one Sir Integra," Walter replied realizing Mana had spoken Japanese without realizing it.

"Oh, Excuse me Sir Integra," Mana replied.

"…"

Integra continued to study Mana as Mana slipped back into her inspection trance.

* * *

After returning back to the Hellsing Manor Mana was allowed into the basement laboratory to inspect the designer bullet that embedded itself into the hood of the Hellsing car. Walter busied himself with scheduling a repair for the Hellsing car after he escorted Integra to her office. Mana had made herself comfortable in Walter's lab in the basement, with determination to discover the origin of the bullet. Still in her trance like state Mana continued to study the bullet as she sat down at the inspection table.

"This type of design...it looks European..." Mana said to herself as she looked at the casing of the bullet through a microscope.

"Memento Mori…" Mana said to herself.

"_Remember you will die…"_ A smooth deep voice seemed to echo through out the room. Mana quickly looked up from the bullet and quickly glanced around to find the source of the voice but found no one. She continued to study the bullet.

"Their aim and timing was off if they were aiming for her…So then was it a warning shot? Or was their aim focused on me instead?" Mana asked out loud. She began to replay the event in her head.

Mana suddenly cringed as she felt the feeling she felt on the first day in the basement, the prying feeling.

"See the little scientist think…" the deep voice said in her ear. Mana turned around to be greeted by Alucard's orange glasses. He crouched next to her.

"Hello." Mana replied unfazed.

"You're hard at work…" Alucard said as he glanced at the microscope on the desk.

"Yes. I am working hard." Mana said as she turned around to the bullet to find it gone. She turned around back to Alucard who was standing this time, he was holding the bullet into the light on the celing

"Memento Mori…It means Remember you will die…" Alucard said as he twirled the bullet between his fingers.

"I know. I heard you the first time." Mana said as she stood up.

"Oh? I couldn't tell." Alucard replied.

Mana looked at Alucard noticing how his red clothing looked exceedingly vibrant against his skin. He was pale but still had a peachy tone to his skin. Her eyes slowly looked over him taking in his image.

"Where did this come from?" Alucard asked with a smirk.

Mana's eyes snapped up at the man's face and realized he had a smirk on his lips.

"_Did he notice I was starring?" _Mana thought to herself.

_I did notice you starring…like was you see little scientist?_

Mana narrowed her eyes at the man and crossed her arms. A telepath was something she was not accustomed to and knew she would have to quickly adapt to before he could read her mind.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Mana replied.

"See the little scientist think…" Alucard said as he continued to look at Mana. Mana plucked the bullet with her gloved hand from Alucard's fingers and smiled.

"You're out of bed early Alucard-sama." Mana said as she placed the bullet in a small plastic bag. She began to clean the desk of the tools she had pulled out to examine the bullet.

"I was curious…" Alucard said.

"If you are wondering I am allowed to use this lab." Mana replied.

"That's not what I was curious about." Alucard replied and chuckled. Mana glanced over the man and turned to exit the lab, she figured she spent enough time talking to Alucard and less time figuring the origin of the designer bullet.

"Sayonara Alucard-sama." Mana said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Alucard-sama…I could learn to like the sound of that…, Alucard said as he walked into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

"Review the progress of the soldier's training and facility. Check ammo inventory, dinner for Seras and Alucard…" Mana trailed off and stopped in mid step.

Mana read through a list of tasks Walter had given her when she had surfaced from the basement. He specifically stated that these tasks needed to be completed before she was able to return to her room.

"Dinner for Alucard & Seras…" Mana said to herself.

"*Tabemono?...No…blood?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy!I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

***Tabemono means food in Japanese**

**** "Nai" is used in the negative way in most cases when speaking in Japanese, so it doesn't exactly mean "no"**


	4. Curious little Scientist

"Uncle Walter." Mana said as she knocked on the door to the study.

"Come in." Walter's voice was light but deep. Mana opened the door and quickly walked over to him, Walter looked up from the papers that were laid neatly on his desk.

"What is wrong?" Walter asked confused at Mana's quick entrance. Mana put her list of tasks on the desk and pointed at the last one on her list, _'Give Alucard and Seras dinner'_

"Oh…that." Walter replied as he sighed with relief.

"H-How am I supposed to do this?" Mana stuttered, Walter chuckled at her stuttering, knowing that she felt nervous about that specific task.

"It's quite simple. There are blood pouches in the fridge." Walter replied simply. Mana felt her face heat up knowing that she was thinking something completely different.

"O-Oh…" Mana replied, stuttering again.

"Do make sure you introduce yourself properly to the guardsmen." Walter said returning to his work. Mana bowed and quickly walked out closing the door behind her. She sighed and quickly walked away to complete her tasks.

* * *

A few minutes later Mana was walking down the dimly lit hallway of the basement with two pails of ice and blood pouches in them.

"_Why am I so nervous about this?_" Mana said quietly to herself.

_There's always a first time for everything…._

Mana instantly stopped walking and looked over her shoulder into the dim lit hallway behind her. She narrowed her eyes and continued walking to Seras' room.

"Victoria sa-…Miss Victoria." Mana said catching herself from reverting back to her native language.

"Y-Yes?" Seras said from her room.

"May I come in?" Mana asked

"Y-Yes of course!" Seras stammered. Mana smiled to herself and slowly opened the door. Seras was sitting on her bed in her uniform.

"Hello Mana." Seras said with a nervous smile.

"Hello." Mana replied as she sat one of the pails on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Seras asked as she eyed the pail, her pupils dilating. Mana noticed the subtle change in Seras and hesitated.

"…Your dinner." Mana answered unsure, but kept her coolness.

"No! I don't want it." Seras half yelled as she abruptly stood up causing Mana to take a step back.

"A-ah! I'm sorry I didn't—" Seras started realizing what she did.

"I deeply apologize Miss Victoria." Mana quickly said as she grabbed the pail and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Crap…he's gonna be pissed…" Seras whined and silently cursed at herself.

Mana sighed quietly before she knocked on Alucard's door. Just as she was going to knock the door opened to reveal Alucard leaning back in his chair.

"*Ano…" Mana started as she stood in the door way.

"Come in." Alucard said as he turned his attention to the young woman.

"Ok…*ganbaru…" Mana thought to herself as she walked in, the door closed behind her. Mana ignored the door and set the other pail on the table in front of him.

"Your Dinner Sir." Mana said and bowed.

Alucard smirked as he looked at her through his orange tinted glasses.

"Why Thank you." Alucard replied, his voice deep.

"You are most welcome." Mana replied as she straightened herself. She found herself becoming nervous knowing that he was looking at her through his glasses.

"Are you going to join me?" Alucard asked

"*N-Nani?" Mana stuttered. Alucard quirked an eyebrow, his smirk appearing on his lips again.

"Um…I mean what?" Mana corrected herself. She blushed from embarrassment, Alucard continued to watch her in amusement. He then nodded to the pail in her arms.

"Oh. This was for Miss Victoria…but she didn't want it." Mana replied trying to regain her cool.

"Ah. She still refuses to eat…" Alucard said as he grabbed the blood pouch and stuck a straw in it, he began to drink. Mana watched as he drained the pouch, Alucard watched her as she watched him.

"S-She won't eat?" Mana asked as she looked away from Alucard as he licked his lips.

"No." Alucard replied with distaste as he placed the empty pouch back into the pail.

"Is it because…" Mana trailed off knowing that she shouldn't ask.

"Curious are we little scientist?" Alucard asked as he stood up. Mana looked up at him as he approached her.

"She doesn't want to accept what she is now. The more she refuses the weaker she'll become." Alucard replied. Mana remained silent and began to ponder on the new information she received. Alucard smirked as he reached for the pail in her arms.

"What a lovely place for this to be." Alucard chuckled as grabbed the blood pouch from the pail. Mana stepped back blushing. She had her arms wrapped around the bucket, placing it underneath her breast.

"Tell the police girl if she doesn't start feeding She'll be consumed by hunger…and will be punished for letting herself get into that state." Alucard said as he dropped the now empty pouch into the pail on the table.

"Yes Sir." Mana replied as she looked at him. Alucard turned away from Mana to grab his trench coat

Mana looked over Alucard, taking in his appearance. He wasn't wearing his red trench coat or his red hat, he was just wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie a black vest, and red trousers. She considered asking why was he dressed so nicely, but knew it wasn't her place to ask questions regarding him, it probably wasn't a good idea either.

"Like what you see?" Alucard asked as he looked over his shoulder at her while putting on his trench coat.

"a-ah! *S-Sumimasen! Er…Excuse me!" Mana squeaked quickly grabbing the pail on the table and rushed out of the room closing the door behind her. Alucard chuckled.

"You're so amusing little scientist…" Alucard smirked.

* * *

It was a little after midnight before Mana was able to return to her room, she opened walked into to her room and closed the door behind her. She introduced herself as she was told and watched the guards train and relax during their breaks. She recorded all the data she was ask to find, and while there she noticed one guardsman had the most peculiar eyes, they were golden. Mana shrugged it off as she took off her shoes and sat them aside.

"*tadaima…" Mana said and giggled a bit. She flopped on her bed and sighed.

"Today wasn't so bad…" She said out loud. She remained in her bed closing her eyes and sighed again.

"Night routine." She thought to herself as she got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom.

20 minutes later Mana was sitting in the middle of her room facing the balcony in her PJs, a large T-shirt. She sat cross legged on the floor, and exhaled then inhaled and again. She repeated the process for a few moments before slowly opening her eyes. She looked out the balcony doors and saw a figure standing in front of them. Mana blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, the figure was gone. Mana stayed in her sitting position listening for noises in her surroundings, she heard nothing except for crickets and a few guards on break outside in the front of the manor. Mana looked around her room before moving, she stood and slowly got into bed.

"*nanimonaideshou…" Mana said to herself as she snuggled into her blankets. As she was drifting of to sleep she heard his voice once more.

"_sleep tight… little scientist…"_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4. Done. I'm going to try something new, I will be updating my stories monthly. So look for the next chapter of the girl from Japan either at the end of this month or in May :3**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**ano...= um...**

**ganbaru =to keep at it**

**nani = what  
**

**sumimasen = excuse me**

**tadaima = "I'm home"**

**nanimonaideshou = it seems that it was nothing.  
**


	5. Mitsurugi Mixing Box

-The Next Morning-

It was 6am, the sun had yet to rise in England, but Mana was already dressed and ready to do her daily duties around the Hellsing Manor. Mana and Walter were in the kitchen having breakfast and discussing the events for the day.

"Sir Integra is having a meeting this afternoon, be on your best behavior," Walter said in a teasing manner.

"Yes of course. I'll be like a shadow in the darkness," Mana replied with a small nod.

"Make sure you are on stand by in case if you are needed,"

"Of course," Mana replied.

"Also before we begin this morning," Walter started, Mana looked at him as she took a sip of her cinnamon tea.

"Your mother sent your sword was it?" Walter said as he began to think if he was correct or not. Mana's eyes instantly lit up with excitement.

"S-She actually sent it?" Mana squeaked. Walter chuckled at her sudden burst of excitement.

"Yes. I think she has come to terms that you will eventually need it," Walter stated as he sipped his coffee.

"It should be arriving at the manor at 8am sharp, I'm assuming you will want to pick it yourself?" Walter asked as he smirked at Mana.

"*Mochiron! Uh…I mean yes!" Mana squeaked again.

"Alright then. Finish your tea and let's get started, oh one more thing. I would like to show you the projects I have been working on for Miss Seras and Alucard," Walter said as he sat his empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Alright. What time should I meet you and where should I meet you?" Mana asked.

"When you are done with your duties meet me in the lab,"

Mana nodded profusely as she gulped down her tea, excited to begin the day.

After finishing their breakfast Walter and Mana began to prepare for Integra's meeting later that day. Mana wiped down the large circular table in the Hellsing manor's conference room on the top floor. After wiping down the large table Mana pushed in a small cart with refreshments into the room closing the door behind her, a few moments later the door opened. Mana glanced at the door, but quickly straightened up as she saw Integra enter.

"Sir Integra," Mana said as she bowed.

"Mana," Integra replied as she walked over to the circular table, Mana looked at Integra waiting for to give an order.

"Have you found any information on that sodding bullet?" Integra asked, irritation in her voice.

"Unfortunately..."Mana started as she quickly raked over the information she acquired from the bullet's components.

"There wasn't anything special about the bullet it had hints of holy water on it but it is just a regular round," Mana replied.

"Alright and…" Integra trailed off waiting for Mana to continue.

"There was an inscription on the round, some of it was destroyed from the impact of the roof…" Mana trailed off, remembering the inscription on the bullet. Integra crossed her arms impatiently.

"_Momento Mori_,"

"Latin…" Integra stated as she leaned on the table.

"Do you know the meaning?"

"Remember you are only human," Mana replied.

"Sounds like a threat to me," Integra scoffed.

"I didn't want to assume before I got more information," Mana trailed off once again, becoming uncertain if she was able to mention information from Integra's meeting the day before. Integra glanced at Mana before sitting down in one of the chairs surrounding the circular table.

"*Ano…" Mana said quietly.

"Continue…,"

"*H-hai…I assumed the bullet was from the illuminati," Mana stated.

"You're saying that they targeted me?" Integra asked as she clasped her hands together showing no emotion.

"That isn't something I would like assume," Mana replied carefully feeling that she was somehow treading on thin ice.

Integra remained silent for a few moments as she studied Mana, and Mana continued to have a stoic expression as Integra scrutinized her.

"Latin huh…," Integra said breaking the silence. Mana replied with a curt nod.

"Could it be Iscriot?" Integra said thinking out loud.

"You think they would try something like this?" Mana asked curiously.

"They could be desperate…but they would try anything to rid the world of us 'heathens' as they call us," Integra replied.

"*Souka…," Mana replied quietly and made a mental note to not only discover the origin of the bullet but also information regarding Iscriot.

"What a sodding pain in the arse," Integra mumbled her accent present in her words. Mana was caught by surprise at her accent.

"I am assigning this to you. Find out all you can about this Illuminati group and the bloody bullet," Integra said as she exited the conference room.

"Yes Sir Integra," Mana said and bowed.

As Integra closed the door behind her, a smirk appeared on Mana's lips.

Hours Later Mana returned to her room with her package in her arms, her fingers twitched with excitement as she quickly sat on the floor.

"*Okaasan! Aishiteru!" Mana squealed as she began to open the box.

The box contained three wrapped objects, two smaller ones and one large one. Mana took the two smaller wrapped objects out and reached for the large wrapped object. The larger wrapped object was wrapped in a vibrant blue cloth; Mana sat the object carefully on the floor and began to ponder what it could be.

"*Nani Kore…," she whispered, she then hastily unwrapped the object and laughed.

" I think you want me to get into trouble mother…" Mana smiled.

The wrapped object contained a medium sized box that had the Mitsurugi crest on the top of it, a white raven with black eyes that was in flight.

"My mixing kit…" Mana said as she traced the raven.

Mana's mixing kit contained various chemicals for customizing bullets; from corroding acids to flesh eating bacteria were located in her kit. Mana wondered how her mother was able to ship this from Japan and make it though customs; Mana turned her attention to the unwrapped packages on the floor, instantly forgetting about it .

"And finally…," Mana said as she unwrapped the other packages.

The two packages contained two small arm bands that had pearly white blades attached to them, and the blades were attached to a small triggering mechanism. Mana smirked as she unbuttoned her cuffs and slid the armbands on to her arms, she tightened them and re-buttoned her cuffs.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mana glanced at her door then at her alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. It was 8:30am, she still had plenty of time to do her tasks.

"Coming!" Mana approached the door straightening out her uniform. She opened her door to reveal Walter.

"Is there something wrong Uncle?" Mana asked confused.

"No, just being curious is all," Walter replied with a small smile, Mana smiled in return.

"Of course come in," Mana welcomed him in. Walter nodded and stepped into her room, Mana closed the door behind him.

"I thought you would have asked to redecorate the room by now," Walter commenting on how plain the room was.

"I suppose you talked to my mother?" Mana asked as she began to pick up the wrapping paper.

"Yes. She wanted to make sure that you received your package and told me a few stories about my little niece," Walter chuckled. Mana felt her face warm up a bit.

"You were a wild delinquent back in Tokyo, causing trouble, fights, in a gang…my my my," Walter tsked.

"…hahahaha?" Mana laughed nervously.

Mana was not always the well mannered young woman everyone thought she was. Back in Japan Mana was considered a delinquent because of the gang fights and her friends she made during high school. It was true she was apart of the gang, the silent one, the one to cause the most damage when provoked. Before going to England her father trained her before she left, becoming a trained Dornez.

"No wonder you're so well mannered now…," Walter smirked.

"*Masaka…I wasn't the one actually causing it…just…helping a little," Mana replied nervously.

"It's quite alright. You wouldn't be a Dornez if you didn't cause some type of mischief. Now let me see those blades that Hoko told me a great deal about," Walter said chuckling.

"Oh right," Mana replied as she held out her arms. In less than a second a blade dangerously slid from her sleeves.

"Oh? Retractable knives? What type of material is that?" Walter asked noticing the color of the blades.

"It's ceramic," Mana replied as she looked at the blades.

"Ah. The unbreakable material….and what is that?" Walter said as he noticed the black lacquer box on the floor.

"Oh that? That's my mixing kit…or at least some of it…," Mana grinned sheepishly. Walter chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Perhaps we can create a bigger kit for you here," Walter said as he started towards the door.

"That would be wonderful," Mana smiled. Walter turned to look at Mana from the door.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier today,"

"Mochiron," Mana replied. Walter nodded and exited the room. Mana grinned as she continued to clean up.

* * *

Hours later, Mana had her mixing kit and was headed to the lab in the basement.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Of course I wanna see her,"

Mana looked towards the front entrance of the Hellsing Manor to see two young men dressed in the Hellsing uniform.

"How come you couldn't of waited til tomorrow?"

"Look Dimitri we're gonna get a quick look at then go to the pub. Relax,"

Mana approached the two men and realized that one of the young men was the one with the golden eyes.

"Why do I let myself get pulled into your mischief ideas?" the soldier with the golden eyes, Dimitri asked bitterly.

"Relax…,"

The two men looked to be 6'2 with an athletic builds, the one called Dimitri had caramel tan skin, with ebony black hair. The other soldier had strawberry blond hair, creamy white skin with bright blue eyes. Mana continued to watch the two men squabble before making herself present, by clearing her throat, the two men turned their attention to her.

"Are you looking for someone?" Mana asked.

"Ah," the blond haired soldier started.

"Cain…," Dimitri sighed irritated.

"You must be the lovely lady that everyone is talking about," the blond haired soldier, named Cain said as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on the top of her hand.

"My name is Cain Alexandros…nice to meet you miss…,"

"Mana…and is that how you meet everyone?" Mana asked sarcastically.

"Only certain people that catch my eye," Cain smirked, Dimitri shook his head in disappointment. Mana looked at Cain then at Dimitri then once more at Cain.

"Do you need something besides trying to flirt?" Mana asked.

"You wound me Miss," Cain replied with feigned hurt.

"Cain. Let's go," Dimitri demanded. Cain glanced at Dimitri then again at Mana.

"Fine Fine, My friend Dimitri De'Medici over there is a shy one…he's trying to hide that he's nervous." Cain whispered loud enough for Dimitri to hear, Mana glanced at him, Dimitri looked away.

"Perhaps we can see each other again?" Cain asked.

"How about a very big maybe? " Mana replied.

"I'll just have to make sure it happens then," Cain smirked and walked away.

Mana sighed as she watched the two soldiers walk out the front door of the Manor. Taking a mental image of the two soldiers, and planning ways to avoid Cain feeling that he was going to become a nuisance. Mana continued her way to the basement.

* * *

*Mochiron = Of course

*Souka = I see

*ano = Um…

*Hai = Yes

*Masaka = No way

**Hellsing & crew belongs to Hirano Kohta, Mana, Cain and Dimitri belongs to me**

**A/N : Sigh so I was planning on having this done before I went to Japan but that didn't happen and not to mention all the school work that was plied on before I left. I felt like I was dying for a while even in the one of the coolest places in the world. I'm kinda alive but not for long because I have more exams when I get back to America...sigh! Hopefully in June I'll be alive...maybe.**


	6. Before it happens

The girl from Japan Chapter 6

"If you don't sleep in the coffin you will become weaker and weaker," Mana heard Walter's voice echoing from Victoria's door. Mana became curious and stopped to listen to what Walter was telling Seras

"Why don't you like blood? If you do not want to kill you can always drink the medical blood,"

" I don't know… I feel like if I do…I feel like I'll lose something forever," Mana heard Seras reply.

"So she doesn't want to feed because she's scared of losing her humanity?" Mana thought to herself. Suddenly the door to Seras' room opened and Mana was whisked in.

"Eek!" Mana squeaked in shock.

"Master!" Seras squeaked.

"You should have died a human," Alucard muttered behind Mana.

Mana's cheeks were tinted pink in shock and embarrassment to suddenly being pushed into the room and to possibly being found out that she was listening. She thought to turn to look at Alucard but figured it was in her best judgement not to and remained facing Walter and Seras.

"Instead you decided to become one with the darkness. The night will always invade your soul and overcome your worthless plight," Alucard said as he continued to stand behind Mana, making her fidget with her kit.

"Give it up. Once you step towards the dusk and leave the sun you can never return," Alucard's voice directly behind Mana, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Mana stiffened at his touch and remained looking ahead, attempting to not to turn towards Alucard, she looked at Seras who looked sullen at the scolding she received.

"Although…" Alucard started.

Mana felt her hair stand on end as he trailed off. She felt as if he was looking into her mind while he talked. His hand was still placed on her shoulder, light but firm.

"There's always someone like you every now and then… Just make sure you keep up"

Seras smiled nervously and nodded profusely.

"Now…" Alucard said as he looked down at Mana, Against her better judgement Mana looked up at Alucard.

"Ah yes…Alucard I have something for you," Walter said nodding to Mana, as he acknowledged her as he placed a case on top of the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh good," Alucard let his hand fall from Mana's shoulder as he approached the table. Her body seemed to relax as he stepped further away from her. Walter opened the case to reveal an ebony gun with an abnormally long barrel.

"This is a complete different design than the last Joshua model I created for you,"

As Walter started explaining Alucard's new weapon to him, Mana's eyes sparkled as she listened starring at the gun.

"It weighs 16 kilos, 39 cm long and carries six bullets," Walter turned his attention to his almost drooling niece.

"This weapon can **not** be used by **humans**," Walter said emphasizing on two words. Mana regained her composure realizing that he emphasized those two words because of her. She continued to listen.

"This uses 13mm armor piercing rounds, the bullets are baptized in a unique amalgam, the gun powder is the Hiligram KGM5 formula, and the casting is a special gold alloy,"

Mana felt her mouth part open in surprise, her uncle knew a lot more than what she thought.

"Of course…he works for Hellsing. He has to know all the specifics," Mana thought to herself.

"This is wonderful Walter, Thank you," Alucard thanked Walter as he continued to look at his new gun. Caressing it, slowly running his finger tips on the barrel inspecting it meticulously.

Seras looked at her Master's new weapon remembering a past event that happened, something that Mana missed.

"I don't think Anderson will be able to handle my new toy," Alucard smirked.

"Umm—" Seras started before Walter cut her off.

"Don't worry Miss Seras. I have a new weapon for you also," Walter said as he pulled a long case from underneath the table.

"What the how did that get there?" Seras asked confused not noticing the large box underneath her table, in her room. Mana continued to be silent and watch.

"The 30mm cannon used against the undead. The Harkannon," Walter said as he held the modified sniper rifle next to him. Once again Mana felt her mouth open in surprise.

The Harkannon was taller than him if not just as tall as Alucard. This weapon looked similar to a sniper rifle with a smaller modified cannon barrel in place of a normal sniper rifle barrel, Walter continued to speak.

"It uses two different rounds, depleted uranium bullets and explosives devices that can destroy tanks. Also the Harkannon can take on any military weapons on land, sea or air," Walter smiled.

"Wow…" Mana said still surprised, Alucard whistled.

"What the hell is this? You expect me to use it?" Seras yelled.

"Of course. I made it for you," Walter replied.

"Wow…I would love to fire this thing…*sugoi…" Mana said as she approached the gun and Walter.

"You would probably die little scientist," Alucard replied.

"Thanks for the reminder Alucard-sama," Mana replied while continuing to inspect the Harkannon.

"This is so cool Walter," Mana commented.

"Thank you my dear. As for your project…" Walter started as began to place the Harkannon back into the case.

"Project?" Mana asked curiously.

"Yes. You're a specialist when it comes to making custom bullets,"

Mana nodded eager to hear her project, and now knowing that is has to do with her kit.

"Sir Integra would like you to make a few custom bullets that would benefit Hellsing," Walter continued.

"Any recommendations on where I should start?"

"How about something Holy?" Alucard chimed in. Mana glanced over her shoulder at him, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Thank you for your recommendation Alucard-sama," Mana replied quipped. Alucard chuckled.

"She does have emotions," he mumbled.

"Alright then Uncle Walter I'll get to it right away,"

Mana bowed and headed towards the door, Seras watched her go not noticing that there was a phone ringing in her room, Walter went to answer it. Mana glanced at Alucard as she walked out, Alucard looked at her as she walked out through his tinted glasses, smirking once again.

* * *

Mana sat her beloved mixing kit on an empty table in the lab and sighed.

"Find the origin of the bullet…create formulas for bullets, the Illuminati…research Iscariot and the Illuminati…I suppose I should also attempt to get Seras…to eat before she gets weak...but...," Mana muttered to herself.

"So you think you can make the police girl feed" Alucard's voice echoed behind her. Mana felt a shiver run up her spine and a tingling sensation enter her head, Alucard stood behind her.

"Do you make this a habit of yours to stalk people?" Mana asked trying to shake off the tingling feel that was traveling through her body. Alucard chuckled in response.

"Who do you think I am girl?" Alucard asked. Mana ignored him once again trying to shake off the tingling sensation that was running a muck over her body.

"Is there something you want Alucard-sama?" Mana asked as she turned to face him, realizing he was closer than he sounded.

"How are you planning on getting the police girl to feed hm?" Alucard asked as he stepped from in front of her and leaned on the table next to her.

"cut yourself and offer her your pretty little wrist? Stop thinking so simple girl,"

Mana remained silent as it seemed like Alucard lectured her, she found it interesting that Alucard was lecturing her on something she wasn't planning on doing in the near future.

"You were my dear," Alucard said catching Mana off guard.

"N-Nani?"

"You heard me," Alucard replied.

Alucard chuckled and stood up, Mana felt herself tense again as he stood next to her.

"I h-have work to do so would you kindly leave?" Mana asked trying to calm herself trying to ignore the fact that Alucard was making her senses go haywire. Alucard trapped her between himself and the table she was standing in front of and leaned closer towards her.

Another shiver ran up Mana's spine as he took off his orange tinted sunglasses, his crimson orbs staring into her cobalt blue eyes.

"What are you afraid of…Mana…" Alucard whispered.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mana asked trying not to look into his eyes. She felt danger radiating off of him, especially in from eyes.

"You guard yourself…hiding..." Alucard trailed off as he reached out to caress her face but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Alucard and Mana both looked at the phone then at each other. Mana quickly pushed away from Alucard and answered the phone.

"Sir Integra…what?...yes of course!" Mana quickly hung up the phone and turned back to Alucard, he was gone.

"Shit…. an attack on the manor? Are they really that stupid?" Mana said as she ran out the lab and towards the stairs.

"_Let's see the little Angel of death in action…" _

* * *

**A/N: Everything belongs to ****Hellsing & crew belongs to Hirano Kohta, Mana belongs to me.**

**First Early Chapter!**

**So I've found some musical inspiration for writing this, the game called Folks Soul or Folklore has some good music for writing this(not like I need it because you guys are awesome inspiration), its like creepy fairy tale like music. So I think it's perfect. Also I planning on having things kick up in the next chapters and I also plan on writing more since I'm on summer break ( I seriously thought I was going to die btw) More time to plan things out and develop! :D**


	7. Little Angel of Death

"How is the situation below?"

"Unfortunately the defense has been wiped out. No one expected an army of ghouls with military equipment and the ability to work efficiently in a group…this attack has been planned out very well," Walter replied.

Integra took off her glasses closing her eyes for a moment, thinking of the best thing to say in a situation like this. The eyes of the members of the 12 were all focused on her, waiting for her next move and possible their fates.

"Walter…" Integra started as she put her glasses on and opened her eyes.

"Truthfully…are we done for?"

"Impossible," Walter replied.

"Compared to the old days failure is not an option. Alucard will start in the basement, Mana will be taking the first and second floor and will meet us on the third floor to welcome their attack,"

"Are you sure that Mana will be able to handle this?" Integra asked.

"There is no need to worry. She is quite capable." Walter replied. Integra leaned back into her chair and sighed heavily.

"As you ordered Sir. Not a single attacker will leave this Manor alive," Walter smirked.

"We'll show them the consequences of entering the Hellsing manor uninvited,"

* * *

Mana cautiously walked down the hallway towards the main foyer, the scent of blood and decaying flesh invaded her nose. As she quietly made her way into the foyer she saw the damage and carnage that went through the Hellsing manor and upstairs.

"This was definitely planned," Mana thought to herself as she noticed there were a few soldier-esque ghouls that were left behind feasting on the carcasses of the former Hellsing employees. She slipped into the shadows as she saw a man with about shoulder length blond hair neatly tied into a ponytail, he had blue eyes and wore glasses and was dressed in a white suit. The unknown man was headed towards the basement to what she assumed to find Alucard.

"He must be one of the attackers," Mana thought to herself watching him disappear into the darkness of the basement.

"_You should focus little scientist…or you might be eaten…"_

Mana flinched as Alucard's voice echoed through her head, a shiver shot up her spine as if someone ran their cold fingers up along her tail bone to the back of her head, Alucard's chuckle echoed through her head.

"Thanks for the reminder…Alucard-sama," Mana replied quietly. Mana held out her arms, and her pearly white blades slid into place.

"One Hellsing ghoul extermination coming up," Mana said quietly, steeling her mind for the slaughter she was about to commit. A few seconds later Mana nodded signalling she was about to ready.

"Hai…ikimashou," Mana said as she darted from the shadows towards the unsuspecting ghoul-soldiers.

Mana ran into the large foyer, her steps almost silent. She began to slide her way across the foyer cutting off an arm of a ghoul and a leg of another near by. When she stopped she spun around dodging bullets from an armed ghoul-soldier. She smirked and charged haphazardly towards the ghoul-soldier that continued to fire at her. Mana spun around the ghoul, cutting as she spun. The ghoul-soldier fell into sections as it landed on the floor.

Mana didn't have time to admire her work as more bullets rained down at her. She grabbed the torso of the ghoul that she cut to pieces, throwing the torso and kicked the head at the group of ghoul-soldiers that were shooting at her from the second floor. She ran to the stairs hopping on to railing and began to run up the rail dodging bullets. As she made it to the top of the stairs she grabbed the nearest ghoul-soldier as a shield. The ghouls continued to shoot, ignoring that she was using one of them as a shield.

As she moved closer the more the body became riddled with bullets. A bullet the pierced the ghoul whizzed past her ear, she knew her shield was becoming useless. The bullets began to become less as she got closer carelessly she sliced though her shield and through the ghoul that was in front of her. Three ghouls left. Mana round house kicked the ghoul-soldier on her right. The force of her kick sent the ghoul spinning and landed with a sickening crack. The ghoul-soldier on her left fell quickly after being decapitated. The last ghoul-soldier in front of her tried to fire once again, Mana reacted quickly by knocking the gun up, the bullets pierced the floor above.

Mana growled in one swift movement the ghoul-soldier fell to the ground decapitated.

"This sucks...I'm gonna have to clean all of this," Mana said as she looked around at the dead ghoul-soldiers. She leaned on the railing looking out the large window above the front door, the sun was beginning to set, the beginning of Alucard's play time.

"Uncle Walter…the first and second floors have been dealt with," Mana said as she wiped her blades off with a piece of fabric from the dead ghouls.

"Good…" Walter's voice echoed through her earpiece. Mana began to walk down the hallways to check for more ghoul-soldiers.

"Hai," Mana replied.

"Most of the ghouls are on the third floor now…" Walter started.

"Provide back up?" Mana asked.

"Yes,"

"Ryoukai," Mana replied and headed towards the stairs. As Mana made her way to the stairs she noticed that two figures were in the foyer.

"Holy Hell!"

Mana instantly recognized the two men. It was the two soldiers she met earlier today, Cain and Dimitri. Mana leaned on the rail once more, looking down at them.

"Grab a gun and defend yourselves. Make sure you kill every single ghoul on this floor. Do not let your guard down," Mana ordered, her blades sliding back into their sheaths. She began walking towards the stairs on the left wing of the house.

"What the hell happened?" Cain asked. Mana looked down at Cain and Dimitri once more as she continued on her way to the stairs.

"Hey! Come back here!" Cain yelled.

"You heard her…" Dimitri said as he picked up a rifle on the floor.

"Dimitri she was covered in blood…" Cain started.

"I know…and it was kinda cute too…," Dimitri replied as he pointed his rifle at one of the ghoul-soldiers writhing on the floor.

"You are so weird…but I agree with you," Cain said as he picked up a rifle also.

* * *

"Ghouls will always be ghouls, using an army of ghouls isn't the brightest idea," Walter smirked.

With a tug of his fingertips several of the ghoul-soldiers were cut into sections. Walter's wires glittered in the light, as they seemed to vanish into thin air. The leader of the ghoul army shaken by how easily the ghouls were disposed of stood there in shock.

"Wetting yourself now? Have you said your prayers yet?" Walter asked mocking the man dressed in black. The man began to laugh.

"Come on gramps! The Valentine brothers don't scare easily! Besides you're just in time for the good stuff!" The man in black said as he retreated to the middle of the ghoul army. The ghouls set up their shields to deflect any incoming attacks from Walter or any rifle gun fire.

"This is interesting…" Walter started.

"FORWARD!" the unknown man ordered, the army began to move. Walter smirked as he saw limbs were being flung around in the back of the army.

"SHI-NE!" Mana yelled as she sliced her way from the back of the ghoul army to the front, leaving 50 percent of the army with out limbs and utterly useless.

"What the fuck!" the man yelled as several more of his ghouls were disposed of. The ghouls began to fire into the crowd killing more of the soldiers.

"Fire at will Miss Seras," Walter smirked.

"Got it!" Seras replied.

Seras had her Harkannon aimed directly into the middle of the army. Mana jumped over the man and quickly ducked into a room. Seras shot one round of the Harkannon, the large round shredding through the ghoul-soldiers shields and through their flesh. Seras' mouth fell open a bit at she witnessed the severe damage that one round caused.

"Holy Hell..." Seras whispered.

"Second shot, flip the barrel, switch to grenade launcher rounds VT Red type grenades," Walter ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Seras replied as she quickly changed the ammo to her Harkannon and fired. A small explosion echoed through the hallway.

"Wonderful," Walter replied as he ducked out of the room he and Mana were taking cover in. The unknown man unfazed by the complete destruction of his army jumped over to the room that Mana and Walter were hiding. In rage he kicked the door off of the hinges. Walter whistled as the door flew pass his face.

"Old man I think its time you die now," the man shouted now holding two rifles. Mana swiftly ducked from the room, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's face, he stumbled back into Seras who quickly disarmed him pinning him to the floor.

"Tanoshikatta," Mana said as she looked down at the man.

"Hm. A vampire with a highly organized plan…who is pulling your strings?" Walter asked.

The vampire on the floor struggled underneath Seras as he chuckled.

"I didn't hear anything about Hellsing having new crew," he muttered as he looked at Mana.

"Talk," Walter demanded.

"If you kiss my ass I might think about doing it," the dark haired vampire replied with a smirk.

Walter stepped on the vampire's hand breaking all of his fingers with on step. The vampire grunted in pain as Walter adjusted his glasses.

"I'll ask again. Next time I am going to let her kick you again," Walter said, talking about Mana.

"S-Shit…-F-fine. We had two jobs. Destroy Hellsing and wipe out the 12 conventions and the round table. The second was to destroy Alucard," the vampire spat out.

"We?" Walter and Mana asked confused. Mana remembered the man dressed in white, and that he was headed towards the basement.

"My brother is probably already fighting him," the dark haired vampire laughed.

"What should we do?" Mana asked.

"The question is what should we do with him?" Seras asked trying to keep a hold of him.

"Let's kill him." Mana replied as she looked down at the struggling vampire. Walter looked down at the struggling vampire then turned his attention to Mana.

"Mana go check on Alucard…although I think he is fine," Walter started.

"Alright," Mana replied.

"Awww you're sending the pretty one away?"

"Urusai," Mana spat bitterly as she ran towards the stairs on the right side of the manor, bypassing all of ghoul bodies.

* * *

Mana ran down the stairs to the first floor to see Cain and Dimitri pushing dead ghoul bodies to one side of the foyer.

"Watch out for that Vase," Cain said as he watched Dimitri push bodies.

"Yeah Yeah," Dimitri replied brushing off Cain. Dimitri looked up to see Mana walking down the stairs.

"Mana,"

"Stay here," she replied as she headed towards the basement hallway.

"Ok?" Dimitri asked confused. Cain looked up to see that she was headed his way.

"So about that explanation?" Cain asked.

"Later," Mana replied as she continued her way to the basement.

"Well damn is that how she feels?" Cain muttered.

"Ask her later," Dimitri replied.

A few moments later she stood in front of the basement door. As she reached for the basement doorknob the feeling of fear washed over her body, she instantly stopped. She heard screams of a man echoing through the basement then suddenly went quiet. Mana's hand began to shake as she continued to stand in front of the door.

"K-Kuso…" Mana muttered under breath. She forced herself to grab the doorknob and open it. As soon as the door was open Mana was pinned to a wall her hands above her head, the wind knocked out of her, her feet barely touching the ground A figure hovered over her, their face buried in the crook of her neck. Mana began to tremble not knowing who or what the figure was and what it was going to do to her. Even with her blades at her fingertips she was unable to move.

"Why so scared little angel of death?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Seven proved a little difficult for me. I have painfully found out that I am horrible with writing fighting scenes which is something I need to improve on. So please bare with me on the fighting scenes. Also if you are having difficulties picturing what Mana's blades look like, think of Assassins' creed weapons.**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I own Mana, Cain, and Dimitri.**

**Hai ikimashou = Yes, Let's go.**

**Ryoukai = Roger**

**Tanoshikatta = It was fun**

**Urusai = (It means noisy but mostly means) shut up**

**Kuso = Damn it**


	8. Devour

"Why so scared Little Angel of Death?" Alucard's deep voice echoed in her ears. Mana felt herself calm down after she realized who captured her off guard.

"Alucard…" Mana sighed in relief.

A smirk appeared on Alucard's lips as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply; Mana tensed feeling the tip of his nose brush against her neck.

"The smell of fear and excitement is all over you…it suits you," Alucard whispered.

"W-What?" Mana stammered.

Alucard sighed with displeasure and abandoned her hands letting her feet touch the ground. He stepped back to look at the somewhat shaken Mana noticing dried blood spatter on her, She quickly fixed her clothing to the best of her ability and glanced at Alucard.

"What has happened on the upper floors?" Alucard asked his voice void of emotion.

"Majority of all Hellsing employees have been…eaten or killed," Mana replied cautiously feeling the air surrounding them become tense. Alucard looked towards the foyer and remained silent. Mana looked at Alucard as he continued to look towards the foyer, causing Mana to hesitate but continued to update him on the status of the Hellsing Manor.

"Sir Integra—"

"I know. She's fine," Alucard replied cutting her off. Mana looked at him puzzled as he started to disappear into the darkness of the basement.

"Where are you going?" Mana walked towards the entrance of the basement and stopped, feeling the air of the basement had completely changed from dangerous to almost hollow. Alucard's gloved hand reached from the darkness grasping her face.

"_Be careful…I might eat you up in this state of mind,"_ Alucard's voice sounded through Mana's head.

She quickly stepped back heeding his advice and shivered. She heard him chuckle, and watched as his hand disappeared back into the darkness. Mana stood looking into the darkness for a few more moments, confused and curious, before heading back to the foyer.

As Mana walked into the foyer the events that recently took place rampaged over her mind. The ghouls eating a severed arm of an employee, the twisted faces of the ghouls as they attacked. She pushed the images from her mind as she stopped and looked at the pile of dead bodies that Cain and Dimitri pushed to the side of the foyer to make room. She then turned her attention to all of the damage the attack caused. Mana glanced at Cain and Dimitri at the cracked front door to the manor.

"This way Sir," Cain and Dimitri were ushering the members of the 12 out of the manor and into their respective transportation.

"Mana,"

Mana turned to see Integra standing on the stairs, she quickly walked over to her and bowed.

"Yes Integra?" Mana asked noticing the distance look in her eyes.

"Are these the only two left?"

"Yes,"

"Please…inform them what happened…and talk to Walter after you rest,"

"Alright, but I am well,"

"No…make sure you rest." Integra stated firmly and began to walk slowly up the stairs. Mana watched her disappear to the right wing of the Manor before turning her attention to Cain and Dimitri who were looking at the dead bodies of their former coworkers and friends. The two men looked grim at the bodies closing their eyes in a quiet prayer.

"This is horrible…" Cain almost whispered. Dimitri remained silent and looked at Mana by the stairs. Mana sighed and walked towards them.

"Mana," The two men started.

"We were attacked, by who is undetermined and…you two are the only two left from the original guardsmen," Mana stated.

"Everyone is gone?" Cain asked.

"Yes."

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose as he received the information on what had happened. Cain clenched his fists in anger but then realized it could have been him and Dimitri who could have died a painful death, and would have been a body in the pile they created before them.

"What do we do now?" Cain asked.

Mana looked at the two men then around the foyer, she crossed her arms and sighed. She knew what her tasks were, but intended to clear the foyer of the bodies before morning. She couldn't leave the bodies here, not the ones she killed, she knew it was proper to at least give them some type of burial or burning, at least the ones that were still whole. Mana nodded to herself and turned her attention to the two men.

"We clean up of course," Mana replied with a weak sheepish smile. Cain and Dimitri glanced at each other and sighed.

"I'll help you with the clean up," Sera's meek voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks…we'll need the help." Mana replied as she looked at Seras, Cain and Dimitri waited for Mana to give them directions to start the clean up.

"We need to get these bodies out of the manor before morning," Mana started.

"It's 11:30pm" Cain said as he looked at his watch.

"Seras you have 6 hours. Let's start,"

* * *

"It's the afternoon already," Mana said weakly as leaned on the stairs in the left wing of the Manor.

Cain, Dimitri, Seras and Mana continued to clean until the sun rose. Seras had to leave before the sun rose, and Walter escorted Cain and Dimitri to the guard's house outside to clean leaving Mana by herself. Mana sighed heavily as she undid her tie and unbuttoned her vest. She wiped the sweat beads that were forming on her forehead with the back of her hand and prepared herself for more cleaning.

"Mana you're still awake?" Mana snapped her head in the direction Integra's voice came from.

"Uh—y-yes," Mana stumbled over her words. Integra continued to look sternly at her causing Mana to gulp and attempt to fix her clothing.

"Go rest. Walter can handle the rest,"

"I just need to clean the walls down the hall way a-are y-you sure?"

"You're questioning me?"

"No. Excuse me," Mana replied and bowed.

"Go rest," Integra stated firmly as she walked pass Mana. Mana bowed and sluggishly walked towards her room, thankful that Integra had to reprimand her for staying up.

* * *

Mana sluggishly opened her door, kicking off her shoes as she walked in and closing her door behind her. She instantly began to strip from her ghoul blood stained clothing not caring where she threw the clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. She quickly turned on the hot water and jumped in letting the water drench her. The water streamed from the showerhead steam billowing from the heat of the water as Mana continued to let drench her.

"ah! Itai!" Mana squeaked and quickly stepped from underneath the showerhead and turned on the cold water. She looked sourly at the showerhead and then closed her eyes inhaling deeply and exhaled slowly.

The events that happened the previous night began to rampage through her mind again, the intense feeling of fear when she approached the basement door, and lastly Alucard's seemingly wild demeanor and his unsettling warning. Mana sighed as she placed her hand under the warm water.

"Nemui…"

Mana reached for her soaps and shampoos and began to clean herself from the goo of the ghouls.

Moments later Mana walked from her bathroom dressed in a large T-shirt, she made her way to her bed and collapsed. In seconds she was asleep. Hours later Mana woke up panting in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around as if she was looking for someone to be in her room, there was nothing. Feeling calm Mana fell back into her bed, sighing. She sighed heavily and began to dose off seconds later she was forced awake again.

"_You seemed disturbed little scientist,"_ Alucard's voice infiltrated her mind, startling her. She quickly sat up and looked around.

"Where are you?" Mana asked out loud her voice light with sleep.

"_I am around…"_

"Stay out of my dreams," Mana said firmly as her eyes scanned her room in the darkness. Alucard's deep chuckled filled her mind as she focused on the French doors to her balcony.

"_What fun is that hm?"_

" I don't care. Go find your twisted fun somewhere else," Mana's eyes narrowed as she spotted the man who infiltrated her dream standing at the end of her bed. She quickly wiped her eyes and continued to glare at Alucard at the end of her bed. Alucard said nothing as he looked down at Mana, Mana held her ground and stared back at him. Alucard's eyes began to travel from her eyes, and slowly down her neck. Mana sensing his wondering eyes covered herself with the sheet on her bed causing to Alucard snicker.

"What are you doing in here…I thought—" Mana started but noticed Alucard stepped forward beginning her wild emotional haze. Mana gripped her sheet trying to keep herself calm in front of Alucard.

"You thought vampires that aren't invited in can't enter a room or place hm?" Alucard stated. Mana remained silent as Alucard took other step towards her .

"It is true in some cases…but your dream allowed me in here,"

"You twisted my dream intentionally knowing what would happen,"

"Perhaps…perhaps not,"

Mana frowned feeling her irritation rise as Alucard looked stoically at her. Mana felt him prying at her mind again as he looked at her.

"What do you want from me?" Mana asked trying to keep her irritation within her reign.

"Everything"

"What—" Mana started but was cut off by Alucard appearing in front of her and grabbing her chin, Mana yelped in surprise.

"The way you guard yourself makes me think you are hiding something…I will find out whether you like or not," Alucard whispered as he ran his gloved thumb over her lips.

"L-let go of me," Mana stammered, Alucard's crimson eyes narrowed as his hand slid from her chin to her neck, rubbing his thumb along her jugular vein. Mana tensed feeling the air around Alucard become more dangerous. Knowing the situation could turn sour at any moment Mana knew she had to act.

"Your scent is driving me…insane…"

Mana quickly reached under her pillow and threw a small blade at the Nosferatu, he easily dodged the blade letting it fly past his face and lodged itself in the wall behind him. His crimson eyes remained focused on her cobalt blue eyes, he slowly began to apply pressure on to her jugular vein.

"If you waver for just a second…I will devour you whole," Alucard stepped back and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Mana confused and speechless.

She looked at the spot where he once stood and absentmindedly touched her neck. Unsure of what he meant by his statement Mana cautiously stood from her bed and walked over to the knife that was lodged in her wall. Pulling it from the wall she walked back to her bed and resettled herself , laying comfortably back into her pillows and covering herself. She closed her eyes sighing heavily as she tried to push Alucard's statement from her mind. She knew that she had to keep her guard up not only against Alucard but also because of the mindless slaughtering she would have to do to protect Integra, she couldn't break down in front of Integra or her uncle. It would shame her family's name.

Mana sighed again placing an arm over her eyes and attempted to let sleep take her.

"Daijyoubu…" Mana muttered before she let sleep take her once again.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some creepy Alucard for you :D**

Daijyoubu = It's alright.

Itai = Painful.


	9. Loyalty and Tea

Seras stumbled down the hall of an old building as blood dripped from several stab wounds. Without warning Seras collapsed to the floor dropping Alucard's head.

"M-Master…" Seras barely choked out as blood dribbled from her mouth.

"You've finally given up…bow down to your slaughter abomination…" A tall man said as he stalked Seras. Mana quickly ran down the opposite hall towards Seras ready to protect her from this unknown man.

"Miss Victoria!" Mana shouted.

"R-Run," Seras choked out.

"For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return. Dust to Dust," the unknown blond haired man continue to approach Seras as he held out his arms. Mana quickly glanced over the man as she stood her ground in front of Seras.

"Bayonets?" Mana said quietly.

The man stopped a few feet in front of Mana and sized her up. Instantly Mana knew who Seras' stalker was, the white collar gave him away.

"Father Anderson of Iscariot you are violating the agreement set between the Protestant Knight and the Catholic Church. Leave immediately," Mana stated calmly. Anderson laughed and sighed heavily.

"They somehow managed to pull you into their trap such a young heart to be lost to the harlot's word," Anderson said bitterly.

"Watch your words Father," Mana replied ignoring the cold tingling feeling run up her spine.

She had read about a few members of Iscariot , and Father Anderson was far from a normal catholic priest. Unfortunately more detailed information about him was scarce. Mana knew that he had extreme hatred for Hellsing and knew that leaving Seras was unacceptable.

"You protect that harlot? She was damned the moment she was born into the Hellsing Family."

Mana felt herself tense at Anderson's statement. Integra was her leader, and allowing him to speak ill of her in front of her was wrong. Her arms twitched underneath her Hellsing cape, she had to bite her tongue from charging at him in anger.

"If you speak ill of me do it to my face," Integra's voice echoed from behind her.

"Sir Integra. I did not know you were coming…" Mana trailed off as she kept her eyes on Anderson. Without warning Anderson lunged at Integra, in a black blur Mana was in front of Integra blocking Anderson's bayonets. Anderson pressed forward feeling that Mana's arms were trembling from his pressure.

"Supernatural regenerative ability…the power of regeneration beyond any biotechnology…and you call me a monster," Integra hissed at Anderson from behind Mana.

"Your forces are pathetic just like you," Anderson said as a large grin appeared on his lips.

"Your prized agent is dead. I easily cut off his head and I'll easily cut through this little girl,"

"You're will have to try harder Father," Mana mocked as she began to gather her strength and push back. Integra chuckled from behind Mana catching the two off guard.

"You only cut off his head?" Integra snorted.

"Mana," Integra started as if she was giving an order.

Mana suddenly pushed Anderson back and delivered a swift high kick causing Anderson to stumble back further.

"Keep away from Sir and Integra and Mana!" Seras yelled from behind Anderson. She no longer carried Alucard's head, she had her rifle loaded and aimed at Anderson.

You have no chance of winning Anderson. If you still wish to consider yourself among the living I suggest you leave, now." Integra suggested.

Suddenly a bat flew pass Mana's face towards Seras, seconds later a flock of bats flew pass Mana taking up majority of the hall way. Anderson swiped at the bats that flew at him.

"Come now Father Anderson you really didn't think you were dealing with another vampire did you? Such techniques will not kill him. Like yourself he is the fruit of our research for battling the inhuman. The Royal Protestant Knights spent 100 years on his making," Integra stated.

Mana watched in awe as the swarm of bats began to form a figure. Seconds later the form was complete.

"M-Master!" Seras squeaked in surprise.

"Alucard," Mana whispered.

Anderson looked in awe as the one he decapitated was now standing in front of him unhurt.

"Make your move Anderson," Integra ordered. Mana had slid into a defensive stance in front of Integra ready for Anderson to make a move. She knew that he wouldn't attempt to make a move towards Integra with Alucard there.

"I see…under the current circumstances this cannot be resolved," Anderson sneered at Integra. Suddenly pages of Holy Scriptures began to gather around Anderson concealing him.

"Next time you all will die by my hands," was Anderson's last statement before he vanished with the Holy Scriptures.

Seras collapsed to her knees in exhaustion, Integra walked pass Mana towards Alucard. Mana retracted her blades and lowered her arms, instantly they felt like jelly. Mana bit her lower lip hard as she shook feeling back into them, before she approached Seras.

"Miss Victoria are you alright?" Mana asked as she knelt next to her.

"I'm…ughn! Fine," Seras replied as she felt herself slowly healing.

"Its been a while since I've had my head cut off," Alucard chuckled.

"Looks like the Vatican owes us, big time," Integra said to herself

"You don't look too well Miss Victoria," Mana said as she noticed that Seras looked paler than usual. Integra grimaced at the two women and looked back at Alucard.

"How is she?" Integra asked as she took a small cigar from her pocket and lit it.

"She's doing ok," Alucard replied and ran his gloved hand through his unruly hair.

Mana stood and stepped back from Seras feeling she was really ill. She turned to glance at Alucard in his unruly state; she had noticed he was no longer wearing his normal red attire but a black suit with straps around the arms and legs. Her attention was soon diverted elsewhere as a flicker of light outside the window.

"A sniper?" Mana thought to herself and moved towards Integra.

"Sir Integra you're not-" Mana started as she stood in front of her.

A muffled gunshot was heard as glass shattered inside the building, Alucard threw his hand in front of Mana's face capturing the bullet.

"Bloody Hell!" Integra yelled as she looked up at Mana and Alucard from the floor. Mana's cobalt blue eyes looked into Alucard's crimson eyes.

"You left yourself wide open little scientist," Alucard said smoothly.

"I was perfectly fine. Arigatou…thanks," Mana corrected herself.

"Master!" Seras said as she stumbled to stand.

"I'm fine. Here…it's a holy bullet," Alucard said as he took Mana's hand and placed the bullet in her palm.

"Another Assassination attempt?" Integra asked as she brushed herself off.

"Judging by the angle…" Mana said as she looked to where the bullet pieced the glass and the possible trajectory.

"ichi…ni…san…shi…It would have been another warning shot," Mana answered. Integra looked towards the window staying in the shadows, she glanced at Mana and sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're not human Mana." Integra scoffed as she looked at her cigar on the floor.

"I am sure that I am human Sir Integra," Mana replied.

"Let's return." Integra started and headed towards the door, Mana walked next to her shielding her from any other gunfire.

_"Contact is Eminent…Milo."_

_"Excellent…Lets see how well she plays,"_

* * *

Walter welcomed Integra and Mana back to the Manor, as Integra walked towards her office with Walter Mana bowed and began walking towards the right wing of the manor.

"You're back," Cain said as he noticed she was walking towards him. Mana nodded as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, How are you fairing?" Mana asked taking note of the strange look Cain gave her.

"Sleeping is still hard. Dimitri claims he's fine but I can tell the sleepless nights are getting to the both of us," Cain replied and sighed.

Mana glanced over Cain taking note of the dark rings under his eyes. Cain rain his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Go find Dimitri and meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes," Mana started as she began to walk away leaving Cain confused.

"Ocha?" Mana asked herself quietly as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Cain cautiously walked into the kitchen followed by a disgruntled Dimitri, Mana was standing behind the small island in the kitchen. In front of her on the island were three small cups.

"Um?" Cain started, Mana held up her hand to silence him.

"Sit,"

The two men complied and sat silently on the stools placed in front of the island.

"There isn't much I can do to help you cope with your sleepless nights…but I offer you a way to calm yourself down to attempt to sleep." Mana started.

Cain and Dimitri looked at each other confused. Over the past week Mana had been spending time with the two men to help them cope with seeing the deaths of the former Hellsing employees. She had kept them busy and their minds focus on other things instead of allowing them to think of the horrible event. Because of this the two men became closer to her and also avoided her frosty glares.

Mana turned her back to the two men concealing what was on the stove

"Fortunately for you Sir Integra has extra…"Mana started.

"Is that cinnamon?" Dimitri asked as the scent of spice filled his nose.

"Yes," Mana replied as she turned around to reveal her holding a kettle.

"Tea?" Cain asked.

" Yes. Camomile Tea. I thought about making green tea, but Camomile seemed better or is better." Mana said as she poured the chamomile tea into the three small cups.

"Seriously?" Cain asked. Dimitri ran his hand through his ebony hair and sighed.

"Anything to get me to sleep," Dimitri replied his voice husky.

"You sounds like you were sleeping…" Mana said as she gently pushed the two cups towards the two men.

"No…I've been meditating…or at least trying to." Dimitri replied.

"I don't know how you can still attempt to do that…" Cain trailed off as he blew the tea to cool it down.

"Its called training Cain." Dimitri replied as she inhaled the scent of the tea.

Mana looked at the two men as they carefully sipped their tea. She made mental a note to ask them more about their training. Judging by their reactions from last week she assumed that they were not prepared to see their coworkers being eaten alive by their undead coworkers.

"You're not trying to poison us are you?" Cain asked as he was about to take a sip of the tea.

"I would have done it already," Mana replied as she sipped at her tea.

"Ouch. Still giving me the cold shoulder" Cain said as sipped his tea. Mana shrugged and looked away from the two men, a yawn escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth.

"You're tired too," Dimitri commented.

"Not really." Mana replied.

"C'mon Mana you are not Wonder Woman," Cain added as she carefully sat down his tea.

"Urusai…" Mana mumbled.

She was tired, and had yet to recover from all of cleaning and research she and the two men had done. To add to her tiredness Integra had sent her on her first mission, and was definitely not prepared for what occurred, Father Anderson making his appearance.

It was a fact that she was able to sleep better than the two men some nights, other nights not entirely, Alucard made sure of it. Since he had infiltrated her room he had made a habit of poking in to her dreams and twisting them to his liking.

"I went on a mission…I think I am allowed to be tired." Mana stated.

"Right…but you look a lot better than we do," Cain added and sipped on his tea again. Dimitri remained silent as he turned his cup around.

"How many…people have you killed Mana?" Cain asked as he looked serious at her. Mana glanced at Cain and then at Dimitri.

"Why?" Mana asked as her lips hovered over the mouth of her cup.

"You don't seem to be affected by any of this So I'm wondering if you're a seasoned assassin like Walter." Cain chuckled; Dimitri shook his head and looked back at his tea. Mana remained silent debating her answer, suddenly Cain sat down his cup in surprise.

"Don't tell me—" Cain started

"If I killed over 1000 people would you believe me?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," Cain and Dimitri said together. Mana tilted her head to the left and smirk. The two men suddenly felt nervous as she smirked.

"I'll let you guess later but for now that will remain my secret," Mana replied.

"That means she's killed a lot of people Dimitri." Cain started.

"Or she's bluffing." Dimitri added.

"Whatever you think," Mana replied as she drank her now cool tea.

"There's a legend back in my country...If you kill 1000 people you become a demon," Mana started.

"Its just a legend though." Dimitri started.

"Its been twisted so much that I am sure the origin of the legend is completely different. Just something to keep people from killing each other." Mana replied.

"So let's hope you haven't killed 1000 of anything, I don't want you turning into to a demon...we already have one scare factor here," Cain said as he leaned on to the Island. Mana looked at Cain from her cup.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mana asked, her voice void of emotion. Cain froze immediately.

"You're screwed," Dimitri said and took a sip of his tea.

* * *

Mana continued to talk to with Cain and Dimitri for a few moments more before retiring to her room.

"Tadaima…" Man trailed off as she closed the door and neatly took off her shoes.

"Welcome back," Alucard replied. Mana quickly looked in the direction his voice came from.

"Don't act surprised," Alucard chuckled.

Mana hesitantly walked over to the Sofa that Alucard was lounging on, and noticed that he was back in his usual red attire.

"What do you want," Mana asked firmly. Alucard smirked as he continued to lounge on the sofa, his legs hanging off the arm of the sofa.

"Oh nothing…wanted to hang around before I went to bed," Alucard replied. Mana looked at her alarm clock on her night stand; it was 2:30am he still had about three hours left.

"I'm sorry Alucard–sama but you can't say here." Mana started.

"Just pretend that I am not here." Alucard smirked again.

"That is…not an easy task Alucard…sama" Mana carefully chose her words.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Alucard replied his smirk still present on his lips.

Mana felt her eye twitch as looked at Alucard lounging on her sofa. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get him to move, sighing walked over to her bed and began to unstrap her arm bands but quickly decided against it she felt Alucard's eyes were on her.

Mana turned around expecting Alucard to be looking at her but instead turned around into a hard surface, Alucard's chest.

"Um—" Mana started when Alucard tilted her chin up, she grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You have something...on your face," Alucard started as he continued to look into Mana's blue eyes.

"I can remove it myself let-" Mana started when she realized that he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. She instantly froze as she felt his tongue brush over her lips. As quickly as he started he stopped.

"Camomile tea and blood...what an interesting taste" Alucard said as he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. Alucard quickly stepped back dodging a swipe from Mana's holy ceramic blades. He chuckled as he looked at the flustered young woman in front of him, her cheeks were a bright pink, her hair a little frazzled.

"Well then...Good Night Little Scientist." Alucard smirked as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**AN: Yes Father Anderson does actually have an accent but I am not experienced in that department yet, I am working on that though. :) I also figured I should include Cain and Dimitri in more chapters because I really like them and I hope to portray how I imagine them in my head.**** In the next chapter I will pick up the pace for this story, Yay!**

** Alucard got his first taste, what's going to happen next?**

***ichi,ni,san,shi = (counting) 1,2,3,4**

***Urusai = Noisy/Shut up**

***Ocha = Tea (usually it means Green Tea)**

***Tadaima = 'I'm home'  
**


	10. Draculina vs Frankenstein

"_A-Alucard…" Mana gasped as she felt him press against her from behind. Her hands were pinned above her head as Alucard had her trapped between him and a wall. Alucard trailed his lips up from the base of Mana's neck up to her ear, and nipped._

"_You're such a naughty girl…Mana." Alucard whispered huskily into her ear as his hand deftly disheveled her clothing._

"_N-No I'm not…I didn't -ah!" Mana started, and squeaked as Alucard's hand groped at her breast._

"_You didn't what?" Alucard chuckled._

_Mana shook her head in protest to Alucard's question. A shiver shot through her spine as she felt his hand began to slip towards the front of her dress shorts._

"_Alucard-sama yamete onegai…" Mana moaned as he nibbled on her neck._

"_Be a good girl…Mana." Alucard said firmly his voice husky as he continued his slow torture. Mana froze as she felt his fangs pressing into her neck._

"_Alucard…no…aaah…" Mana moaned as her eyes became glazed over as Alucard's hand slipped deeper into her shorts._

* * *

Mana quickly sat straight up in her bed knocking off the pillow that was on her head. A faint beeping noise was heard in her room, she turned in the direction of the noise not moving from her bed. Seconds later the beeping stopped, Mana remained in her bed as she looked towards the abandoned sofa near the French doors.

He was gone.

Mana sighed in relief the sun was starting to rise, and her stomach grumbled. She quickly keeled over holding her stomach. A painful squeak escaped from her lips, seconds later she wobbly hopped out of her bed and towards the bathroom getting ready for today's tasks.

"Understood." Walter mumbled as he placed the phone back on the receiver and began quickly scribbling down notes. He ripped the paper from the pad and quickly made his way to Integra's office. As he began to knock Integra's voice was heard through the doors.

"Oh Bloody Hell,"

Walter knocked and slowly opened the door to reveal Manna standing next to Integra's chair with a silver platter.

"Walter?" Integra said acknowledging his presence.

"Sir Integra…is there a problem?" Walter asked as he looked at the young woman standing next to Integra. Integra glanced at Mana behind her and smirked.

"No. Everything is fine. What do you have for me?" Integra asked as she focused her attention on the older man.

"The new recruits are arriving at sun down today." Walter began, Integra nodded as she continued to listen.

"There are four employees that were on sick leave and are requesting to return to work, I wanted to inform you on this before I give them a response."

Integra leaned back in her chair crossing her hands in thought.

"Of course…allow them back." Integra quietly replied.

Walter nodded and glanced at Mana, Mana bowed at the older man and began to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Integra's voice echoed through the office. Mana quickly stopped at the front of the desk next to Walter.

"I was leaving Sir to continue my duties." Mana replied.

"You aren't going anywhere you're staying with me for the next few days." Integra said as she stood from her desk.

"Y-Yes Sir." Mana replied and bowed a bit.

Walter looked at the two women in confusion as he realized the two were hiding a bit of information from him.

"Walter you need to take over giving Seras and Alucard their dinner for a few days, and Mana will remain with me during that time. Understood?"

"Yes Sir Integra." Mana and Walter said in harmony and bowed.

* * *

As the day passed, Mana followed Integra around the entire manor attending to her needs keeping the reason for her isolation with Integra in the back of her head. Mana sighed quietly as she looked out the large glass window behind Integra's desk the sun had begun to set.

"Alright" Integra said and placed the handheld back on the receiver.

"Mana…"

"Yes?" Mana stepped closer to Integra's desk.

"They have arrived and are currently in the guards house outside." Integra began as she stood. Mana nodded understanding what was expected of her.

"Let us go Sir Integra." Mana said as she began walking towards the door. Integra chuckled and followed.

"I've noticed that you've stopped speaking in your native language…" Integra began.

"I try to keep myself from speaking in my native tongue because I know its rude…but I do find myself slipping sometimes." Mana replied as she opened the door for Integra.

"There's no need to hold yourself back…it would be interesting to hear and see Walter speak Japanese." Integra chuckled again.

"Then if you do not mind I will test my uncle's Japanese." Mana smiled.

"Please do."

* * *

Cain and Dimitri were waiting outside of the guard's house listening to the talking that was occurring.

"…replacement army…" Cain whispered as he listened. Dimitri shrugged and leaned on the wall near the door.

"Do you even care?" Cain whispered.

"Of course, we're going to be working with them. I just want to meet them in person and get to know them instead of listening to what they are talking about." Dimitri replied. Cain looked at his ebony haired friend and sighed.

"Fair enough…geez Dimitri you sure do know how to ruin things." Cain said sourly.

"You mean how to straighten you up." Dimitri corrected. Cain rolled his eyes and slouched on the opposite wall of Dimitri.

"Cain. Dimitri."

The two men instantly straightened as they heard their names called by Integra.

"Sir." The two men said together as she stopped in front of the door. The blond haired woman looked at the two men and then at the door separating her from the new army Mana and Walter had recruited.

"What do you think?" Integra asked the two men. Cain looked at Dimitri across from him, Dimitri glanced at his blond haired friend.

"I don't have a decision currently." Dimitri replied. Integra looked at Cain.

"They seem pretty anxious and excited…that's what I can tell from listening to them." Cain replied. Integra nodded and glanced at Mana behind her, Mana nodded.

"I will want your feelings of this crew after you've worked with them."

"Yes Sir." The two men replied and saluted as Integra stepped into the room.

"Stop shittin' around Bernadotte—"

"Its true. Your enemies are to ghouls and vampires which do not die nor age. Holy water is splashed on the demon, a crucifix stabbed through its heart, its head sliced off. The impure soul shall turn to ashes around the figure of the cross…this is what we do." Integra stated as she cut short the talking amongst the men.

"Are you joking with us?" majority of the men yelled in shock.

"There's no such thing as vampires! So stop shittin' us!" Integra leaned on the wall near the door as Mana stood next to her.

"That is what you assume to be true. We do not let this information out easily." Integra continued.

"The Hellsing Organization was established just about a century ago…but it seems like you all still need convincing." Integra snapped her fingers.

"See for yourself. Your enemy. A vampire."

Seconds later Mana moved closer to Integra as the door opened to reveal Seras. Seras nodded to Mana and bowed to Integra. The one called Bernadotte stepped forward, he towered over Seras as he sized her up. Seras gulped and held her ground sizing the man up. Mana watched as the two looked at each other, she began to notice how Bernadotte looked.

Tall, blue eyes, A gently worn cowboy hat with a dragon insignia on it, an eye patch, long blond hair braided into a pony tail, he had an accent. Mana had begun to take a mental note and image of the one called Bernadotte.

"Are you really a vampire?" He asked Seras.

"I-I am." Seras stuttered.

Suddenly Bernadotte and his men began to laugh.

"If that girl is a vampire then I'm Frankenstein!" Bernadotte laughed caused his men to laugh harder.

"Stop making an ass out of yourself Seras." Mana blurted out. Integra looked at Mana in surprise of her use of language.

"Oh! G-Gome-Sorry!" Mana covered her mouth.

"Seras." Integra said firmly.

"Y-Yes Sir." Seras regaining her calmness, Bernadotte looked at her while still laughing.

"I hope you're ready." Seras said and flicked Bernadotte in the cheek. Bernadotte was sent stumbling backwards as blood dripped from his lips.

Bernadotte and his men became silent. Behind Mana Cain and Dimitri were watching the show, Cain and Dimitri's mouth parted at Seras strength.

"What the hell was that?" Bernadotte looked at Integra then at Seras.

"Don't believe me?" Seras asked as she stepped closer to Bernadotte and flicked him in his arm and poked him in his stomach. Bernadotte was sent flying back into his group of men.

"What the hell is going on?" Bernadotte yelled as he recovered.

"I told you…I am a vampire." Seras replied with a small grin, her small fangs showing.

Bernadotte and his men looked at each other in a loss for words

"…You're a real vampire…"

Mana felt a shiver run up her spine as a deep chuckle was heard throughout the room.

"You got that right,"

The men looked around in confusion to where the voice originated from, seconds later a hand materialized through the wall next to Mana and Integra's face. Integra and Mana both side stepped to let Alucard completely materialize through the wall.

"She may be a vampire but she is the lowest out of them all." Alucard stated.

The men looked at each other and soon became horrified at what they had just witnessed. The men stepped back in horror as Alucard took a step forward.

"What a pitiful bunch of sods…they seem so useless…" Alucard said as he looked at all of the men.

"Alucard!"

Walter entered the room in a hurry pushing pass Cain and Dimitri.

"I'm Sorry Sir…I tried to stop him." Walter began to apologize to Integra.

"They're the ones that are going to be protecting my master…I had to come see what kind of people they were…although I prefer to have this one watch over her." Alucard said as he turned towards Mana. Mana quickly looked away from him blushing.

"Don't tell me that one is a vampire too?" Bernadotte asked as he motioned to Mana.

"I'm human." Mana replied.

"Walter while you are here you, Cain, Dimitri, and Seras should begin their training." Integra started as she pulled out one of her small cigars.

"Yes of course." Walter bowed a bit.

"Mana this way." Integra as she walked from the guards house, Mana quickly followed her and glanced back to see Alucard smirking before he vanished.

"Maji…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally Chapter 10, my classes have been kicking my butt, and so I would like to apologize for grammar and spelling errors. **

**Anyways here is the newest chapter for the girl from Japan. I wanted to start off with one of the types of dreams that Alucard is making her have, because he's sneaky like that. What's the reasoning behind Mana's isolation with Integra, and why is she holding her stomach? What's up with her unruly statement to Seras? I thought it would be a good idea to include our well known mercenary in there just because I have plans for him in the later chapters. All belongs to Kohta Hirano except for Mana, Cain, and Dimitri  
**

**Yamete-onegai: This is actually two words but put together it means 'please stop'**

**Maji…: Seriously…**


	11. Search and Destroy

For the next few days Mana spent majority of her time with Integra, and found out that Walter's tasks were more mentally draining compared to her tasks.

She was mentally drained, and her 'condition' did not help the situation.

Mana sighed quietly as she stood near Integra's desk as she enjoyed her lunch and the rest of the morning newspaper.

"It's over correct?" Integra asked as she flipped through the paper.

"As of yesterday yes." Mana replied her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"What a bothersome thing." Integra muttered as she continued to focus on the newspaper.

"…y-yes" Mana replied as she regained her normal color.

"This is random, but I am curious to how you make my meals." Integra turned towards the young girl. Mana blankly stared at the older woman, confused.

"Ah…I don't understand…" Mana replied.

"All of meals have been either English or Western, and everything has been foods I like…" Integra started.

"Ah…ano…" Mana started.

"Walter gives me ideas but he allows me to do whatever I choose"

"and its not some type of secret training session in the Dornez's training?" Integra asked jokingly.

"iie…no" Mana replied causing Integra to chuckle.

"So Mana, tell me about your training. Walter doesn't tell me a thing when I ask him." Integra said as she took a sip of her spiced black tea.

"ah…my training…" Mana trailed off in thought.

Integra began to eat her western inspired sandwich, a BLT. Mana remained silent as she clenched her fists, feeling that she may have mentioned something strange she looked up at the young woman next to her desk. Mana's hands were clenching the ends of her black shorts to the point her knuckles turned white, and it seemed that she looked pale.

There was a knock on the large cherry doors of Integra's office that pulled Integra from her careful gaze over the girl. Integra cleared her throat as she wiped her mouth.

"Enter!"

The doors opened and Walter walked in, Mana kept her gaze down as she heard Walter approach Integra's desk.

"Sir Integra." Walter said curtly and bowed a bit.

"Yes? Is everything going well?" Integra asked as she eyed her sandwich.

"Yes everything is going smoothly." Walter began.

"Cain and Dimitri?" Integra asked and grabbed her sandwich.

"They seem to enjoy being apart of the training, and it also seems like they fit in with the group already.

"Wonderful." Integra replied and took a large bite of her sandwich almost devouring it.

Walter looked in Mana's direction noticing she was quiet and standing uncomfortably next to Integra's desk.

"Mana."

Mana slightly lifted her head but kept her gaze on the floor.

"n-nani…" Mana replied quietly.

"You look pale…are you not feeling well?"

Integra looked at Mana as she finished the last of her sandwich.

"I…ano…n-no" Mana replied shakily.

Integra glanced at Walter and Walter at Integra. Walter approached Mana and began undoing her tie slightly along with her collar buttons. He checked her neck for obvious puncture wounds, but found none. He then unbuttoned her cuffs also checking for obvious puncture wounds, there too he found none.

"At least he's behaving…" Integra muttered.

Walter tilted Mana's face upwards to inspect her more she kept her gaze from meeting his.

"You should rest." Walter suggested as he looked at Integra for approval, she nodded.

"Y-yes…E-excuse me Sir Integra. Uncle." Mana said quietly and bowed.

The two older adults watched the young girl exit from the office, closing the door behind her. Walter glanced at Integra as she quickly glanced at him.

"Hn."

"What is it Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

"I asked about her training…" she began as she took a small cigar from her desk drawer.

"Her training?" Walter asked.

"I was curious about it."

Walter stood quietly and looked to where Mana was once standing.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked as her now lit cigar hung from her lips.

"Its nothing Sir." Walter replied and looked at Integra. Integra chuckled at the older man's way of hiding his feelings.

"Walter my good man, I've known you for years. I know there's something when you do that." Integra said as she leaned back in her chair. Walter chuckled at Integra's comment.

"That is very true Sir."

"How much do you know about her training?" Integra asked her curiosity piqued again.

"Absolutely nothing." Walter replied as he moved towards her desk and took the now empty plate and cup from her.

"Hm. Intriguing…"

* * *

Mana slowly walked back to her room in a daze and deep in thought.

"My training…" Mana said quietly.

_Yes…do tell me about your training…_

Mana quickly snapped out of her trance like state and quickly looked for Alucard but realized he had pushed his way into her mind.

_You had your guard down…_

Mana sighed in relief realizing he was communicating with her through her mind and was still deep in the basement. She continued to her room.

"There's nothing about my training worth mentioning." Mana replied quietly.

_You continue to shroud yourself, and my curiosity will be your misfortune…_

Mana shuddered as Alucard's voice echoed deeply through her mind. He was right she did let her guard down, Integra mentioning her training so suddenly threw her guard off. Just mentioning it reminded her of the long nights, days, weeks, months, dedicated to the training of the Dornez's lineage.

Mana shook her head trying to shake the feeling of anxiousness from her. She opened her door, took off her shoes as usual, and let the door close by itself. When she heard the soft click she made her way to her desk by the balcony doors, she glanced at the deep green forest before she sat down.

"I'm supposed to rest…but…" Mana trailed off in her thoughts as her training flooded back into her mind.

"_Mana! Stop! STOP!"_

A chill crawled down Mana's spine, she once again shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling. She turned to her black and purple lacquer customizing kit and began to trace over the hibiscus and sakura flower design on the top.

_Interesting…_

Alucard's voice echoed in her mind as she pushed back her thoughts.

"Yamete…" Mana said as she opened her kit and began setting up her station.

* * *

It was several hours later before there was a knock on Mana's door. Mana quickly stood up and headed to her door.

"hai-Coming!" Mana caught herself from reverting to her language and answered the door.

"Oh- Uncle Walter?" Mana said as she opened the door wider allowing him in, he nodded and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Walter asked as he looked at Mana. Mana took off her work gloves and apron and began to adjust her clothes.

"I'm feeling better." Mana replied as she looked at Walter, Walter nodded. His eyes began to wonder over to Mana's work station by the balcony doors, Mana slowly followed where his eyes landed.

"Oh…that…" Mana began.

"You didn't rest…" Walter started.

" I did in my own way." Mana replied with a small smile.

Walter remained silent as he looked over his niece, Mana noticed his hard look and tried not to fidget under his gaze.

"You seem to be doing well…also Integra has informed me of your…predicament." Walter began as he softened his gaze.

"My…predicament?" Mana asked cautiously. Walter nodded in response.

"It's only natural." Walter replied.

Mana felt her face heat up quickly as she realized what he was referring to, her cheeks were bright pink she swore she heard Walter snicker as he turned to leave.

"Gomen Nasai." Mana replied meekly.

"Its quite alright." Walter said with a small smile, he glanced at his watch as he stood in front of her door.

"Its almost time…are you up for returning to delivering dinner to Miss Seras and Alucard?" Walter asked as he looked at the young woman behind him.

"Yes of course." Mana quickly replied as she took removed her goggles from her head.

"Meet me in the kitchen I will have everything ready for you." Walter said as he stepped from her room.

"ah- yes." Mana replied as she quickly went back to her station setting her work gear on her desk and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Moments later Mana had a tray and a pail in her hands, the tray had a white porcelain bowl with red orange colored soup. In the pail was two blood packets. Mana maneuvered her hands to knock on Seras door.

"C-coming!" Seras' voice came muffled from behind her door, seconds later the door opened.

"Oh Mana! Hello." Seras said with a small smile as she opened the door wider.

"Hello. I have your dinner." Mana replied as she walked in.

Seras sighed heavily behind Mana as she closed the door, Mana ignored her sigh and placed the tray on the small tabled in the middle of her room.

"I told Walter that I didn't—" Seras started.

"It is not blood. Take a look…smell it." Mana motioned towards the tray. Seras looked at the young woman then at the red-orange soup on the table.

"It's not going to kill you…I promise." Mana said as she watched Seras approach the table and inspect it.

"Its…Tomato soup…" Seras said surprised.

"Yes. Walter told me you wanted real food…so I am giving you real food."

Seras looked at Mana and sighed.

"Thank you." Seras nodded as she sat down at the table.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meal." Mana replied and walked from the room.

Seras watched as Mana exited from her room, and sighed again. Their first encounter with still in the back of her mind, feeling that she needed talk to Mana, she decided to apologize and thank her for her meal tonight.

"Alright…I can do this…" Seras said as she picked up the soupspoon on the tray. Her hands began to shake as she placed the spoon into the soup, she slowly put the soup to her lips and drank it. The moment the soup was in her mouth she struggled to keep it contained, cringing she swallowed and quickly covered her mouth in distaste.

"Why…why can't I…eat this…" Seras thought to herself as she stared at the tomato soup.

Mana stopped in front of Alucard's door and sighed, she raised her hand to knock, but the door opened with a gust of wind. Mana stood surprised in the doorway, Alucard glanced at her from the side his shirt open.

"Good evening little scientist." Alucard said as he turned towards her.

Mana quickly glanced over the man and bowed a bit before entering his room.

"Good evening Alucard." Mana said quietly. Keeping her eyes low she walked towards the table in the middle of his room.

"You gave the police girl real food…I can smell it..." Alucard started as he looked at Mana.

"That's what she wanted. I have no choice but to do as I am asked and told." Mana replied still keeping her eyes low. Alucard smirked at the young woman.

"Your Dinner." Mana said and motioned to the pail.

"Thank you."

Mana turned to leave but stopped Alucard was in front of her.

"ano…" Mana looked up at the man.

Alucard reached for her, her instincts kicking in her blades slid from their hidden sheaths to lop off his arm. Effortlessly Alucard knocked her arm away and grabbed her chin she stepped back trying to escape from his grasp, but bumped into the table behind her. Instantly he was pressed up against her.

"What was that hm?" Alucard whispered in her ear.

"That was half assed…"

"Let go…of me." Mana replied trying to keep calm.

"Worried I might do something?"

Mana struggled to keep from falling back on to the table further making herself more vulnerable. Alucard's crimson eyes wondered stared into hers making her blush.

"I am not…" Mana replied as she looked away from him still blushing. As she avoided his gaze she noticed that his shirt was still unbuttoned, and his toned chest underneath it.

"You're still a little pale…" Alucard said as he ran his thumb over her lips.

Mana knew she had to distance herself from him, and get back to her duties Walter was waiting for her. She tried not to think of the possible outcomes of situation.

She would think about what he meant by his statement later.

"No need to think so rash...I will not do anything yet." Alucard said as he stepped back and grabbed a blood pouch. Mana sighed as she shakily fixed her clothes.

"You should go before I change my mind." Alucard mention as he drained the blood packet.

"E-Enjoy your meal sir." Mana stuttered and quickly left from his room.

Alucard crushed the empty blood pouch and threw it to the floor in irritation.

* * *

Mana clapped her hands gaining the attention of the new guards of the Hellsing Manor, the unruly men turned in her direction giving her their attention.

"For tonight's dinner you will be served Beef Stew with a side of a French baguette and chilled rum. It is becoming Winter…" Mana started before a few cheers cut her off from various people in the group.

"Drink responsibly please and enjoy your meals." Mana continued and bowed. The large group of men quickly got up an approached Dimitri and the last few remaining employees at the front of the large hall forming a line to receive their meal.

"Mana…"

Mana glanced over her shoulder to Walter standing behind her.

"Yes?" Mana asked as she continued to hand iced mugs of rum to the men. Walter approached her and whispered in her ear.

"South America?" Mana asked quietly.

Walter nodded and continued to whisper in her ear, Dimitri glanced over to the two curious to what was being exchanged.

"Alright…I'll prepare myself…" Mana said quietly. She motioned for Cain to come to take her spot. Walter escorted Mana from the hall leaving Dimitri confused.

"What happened?" Cain asked the ebony haired man next to him.

"I don't know…she said something about South America…" Dimitri replied.

"South America…why in the world would she want to go there?" Cain asked as he glared at one of the mercenaries who tried to take another mug.

" I don't know…maybe we can find out later." Dimitri replied as he poured a heaping sum of beef stew into a bowl.

* * *

The next day Mana, Walter and Integra walked into one of the large conference rooms to be greeted by wailing.

"Miss Victoria is in there?" Mana asked as she watched some of the men nail it shut.

"So that's how you decided to transport her…" Integra said as she entered the room with Walter behind her.

"We finally decided to put her in a coffin." Alucard smirked.

Mana looked at the man dressed in a black suit and a red tie with an exotic design on it, his hair was slicked back, and he wore red tinted glasses.

"Don't be so surprised little scientist." Alucard smirked.

Mana looked away blushing, she thought it was someone else, but the glasses should have hinted to her who he really was.

"This is not going to go through customs…" Integra muttered as she hear Sera's wailing through the coffin.

Mana adjusted the purse she was carrying as she avoided Alucard's gaze through his red tinted glasses. She wore a black short-sleeved blouse that had a red tie able bow for the collar, a black short skirt that stopped mid thigh, with red heels. Although she couldn't see his eyes she knew that he was definitely gazing at her.

"Will this actually work?" Integra questioned Alucard.

"It turns out that we had to send the weapons as well…and my coffin…two birds with one stone you know." Alucard replied.

"It's a smuggling ship we always use. As long as they are paid they are very trustworthy."

Mana glanced at Bernadotte realizing that he was there; she knew that she had let her guard down and didn't survey the room completely. Alucard was messing with her senses if he knew it or not.

"Shouldn't he be burning…?" Mana thought to herself hoping that he was probing her mind.

Alucard smirked as he took off his glasses and glanced at Mana, he was probing her mind.

"Quiet." Alucard said towards the wailing Seras, instantly the coffin became silent.

"You're dressed differently…you both are." Integra said as she looked at Alucard and Mana.

"I was told by Walter to dress nicely." Mana replied.

"And I can't board a plane looking like that…and I'll be walking around in public." Alucard replied.

"and the sun light? I thought that was the vampire's worst enemy" Integra snickered.

"Besides for me…sunlight is not fatal…I simply loathe it." Alucard replied simply.

"There goes that idea…" Mana thought to herself as she looked towards Walter.

"Mana…Alucard. There is only one order…" Integra started. Mana gave Integra her complete attention, as did Alucard.

"Search and Destroy."

* * *

**A/N: Finally chapter 11 is up. My classes have been kicking my butt...but this semester is almost over...less than a month? But now I'm going to be swamped by exams, so I am planning on writing the next chapter soon. Sigh.**

**Anyways. Mana's predicament is over and Alucard actually behaved but almost gave Walter a heart attack. The Dornez's lineage training it can't be that terrible can it? Was there enough Mana/Alucard interaction? I'll gladly add more, of course that allows me to continue with the plot I have laid out. What's this about going to South America?**

**ano: Um...**

**iie: No**

**nani: what**

**gomen nasai: Sorry**

**yamete: stop  
**


	12. Olyan szép

Alucard and Mana sat across from each other on Bernadotte's smuggling plane in silence. Mana had her legs cross daintily making sure she was not giving Alucard a view. In the back of her mind she knew that he was taking in every detail as he looked through his orange tinted glasses.

"Can you please stop leering at me?" Mana asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Not leering. Just admiring." Alucard replied.

Mana glanced at the man once more before turning her attention back to the window.

"You're free to show emotion now…" Alucard started.

"I don't understand what you mean." Mana replied as she kept her attention outside the window.

"You play the passive doll to the highest mark…I wonder what kind of person is hiding behind that farce…" Alucard chuckled.

Mana glanced at Alucard then to the door behind his seat. She pushed his statement to the back of her mind along with the uncertainty of the mission at hand. She was sent with Alucard, Seras and a few others , not because she was needed, but because of the elusive illuminati was rumored to be in the city their mission was taking place. Mana shifted in her seat uncrossing her legs and re-crossing in the opposite way, Alucard chuckled to himself. Mana noticed they were approaching their destination.

… _lovely …_

Mana looked at Alucard who still had a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Are you ready Mrs. Felix?" Alucard asked.

"Are you ready Mr. Felix?" Mana glanced at Alucard.

"I'm always ready…you on the other hand…" Alucard started.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mana glared.

* * *

An hour later Mana and Alucard walked into a brightly lit modern hotel. There were people littered around the lobby conversing as they glanced at the two foreigners. The two ignored the looks and continued to the front desk.

"Hello," A young blond haired man greeted them at the front desk.

"Hello. We reserved the top floor suite." Mana said and smiled. The young man nodded and smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Felix. Welcome to Hotel Leta."

"Thank you." Mana smiled and placed a piece of her bang behind her ear making sure the young man saw the ring on her finger.

"_This way C'mon…"_

Mana turned to see Bernadotte, Cain , Dimitri and other men lugging two large covered cases into the hotel.

"It's the suite on the top floor." Alucard said smoothly.

"Ok. Hey over there he, says it's on the top floor." Bernadotte informed the men.

"S-Sir for luggage that large…this hotel—" the young man started.

"Oh please my husband just bought those statues for me for a birthday gift. I couldn't leave them at the store." Mana began.

"But Ma'am" the clerk started again.

"Don't worry they will only be here for a short amount of time. We just need to wait for the arrival of the jet tomorrow." Mana continued her lips slightly pouty.

Alucard smirked as he listened to Mana plead to the clerk.

"Ma'am…I'm sorry but—" the male clerk started again.

"You're going to deny my wife her presents on her birthday?" Alucard asked his tone dangerous. The clerk jumped in surprised.

"U-um..S-sir it's hotel policy…"

Alucard took off his glasses and looked the young man in his eyes.

"You will not deny her…" Alucard said his voice low and deep as he leaned on to the counter.

The clerk stared into Alucard's eyes not realizing he had fallen into his trap.

"There is no problem." Alucard began.

"There…is…no…problem?" the clerk repeated dazed.

"There's no problem." Alucard repeated as he put his glasses back on.

"There is no problem." The clerk repeated dazed as he looked at Alucard.

"Wonderful." Mana replied noticing what Alucard had done.

Bernadotte also noticed something was off with the young man, but remained silent. Alucard placed his hand on the small of Mana's back causing her to stiffen.

"Hurry up and bring it in." Alucard said as he ushered Mana towards Bernadotte. He leaned down and whispered quietly in Mana's ear so that Bernadotte couldn't hear, she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Namen ja nai yo." Mana said as she continued to blush, Alucard chuckled.

"What did you do…" Bernadotte asked cautiously.

"I didn't do anything…More importantly where there any problems transporting them?" Alucard asked his hand still on the small of Mana's back.

She felt a small chill slowly crawling up her back as the two men spoke, she wasn't for sure if it was the cold breeze circulating throughout the hotel or if it was Alucard trying to unnerve her. She stepped closer to Alucard continuing her act of his wife. Alucard smirked as he wrapped his arm around her hips. Bernadotte noticed the movement, and arched an eyebrow.

"You're playing this rather well." He whispered.

"We are being watched you know." Mana replied as she looked up Alucard. Alucard pulled her on to him and caressed her face with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"If you keep this up I might have to devour you sooner…"Alucard chuckled.

"akuma…Let's go." Mana replied as she tried not to look in Alucard's eyes.

"Yes. Let's go dear." Alucard grinned and began ushering Mana towards the elevator.

"Milo she's here…"

A man with shaggy ebony hair and copper tinted glasses sat outside at one of the many patio tables, he was flipping through the newspaper.

"Oh really…I haven't noticed." The one called Milo replied sarcastically as he folded newspaper flat.

"What do we do next?"

"Hold your horses…I know you want to meet her but we have to wait for her next move…then act. Until then do not move." Milo said as he lifted his coppery colored drink to his lips.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"This is a nice place…" Dimitri mumbled as he looked at the large foyer.

"No way you guys get to stay here and we have to stay in a cheap hotel." Cain and Bernadotte whined.

Walking into the large foyer there were four different doors that led to an extra room, a bathroom, the main bedroom, and then to a small kitchenette. The group walked into the main bedroom, Mana went over to the large floor to celling windows and looked out.

"Sometimes staying at a cheaper place is better." Alucard replied as he walked towards one of the covered cases. He pulled the sheet off one of the hidden cases and revealed at wooden coffin.

"She's quiet…that's not like her…"Alucard commented on Seras' lack of noise.

"She cried herself to sleep." Cain snorted.

"A pain in the ass I tell you…" Bernadotte added.

Alucard glanced once more before he went to the other covered cases and pulled the sheet off to reveal a black lacquered looking coffin. Cain and Dimitri's mouth parted a bit as they looked at the coffin.

"So that's your coffin…" Bernadotte said unsure.

"Born and died here. My last domain." Alucard said as he sat on top of his coffin grinning.

"That's a suite alright." Bernadotte said as he looked at Mana standing by the windows. Mana glanced at the man before she walked on to the large patio deck.

"Anyways…The investigation doesn't start til tomorrow. We'll come pick you three up in the evening…night is better right…at least for your vampires." Bernadotte started as he headed for the door.

"You should enjoy it more." Alucard said as he stood.

"huh?"

"It seems like it'll be fun here." Alucard added.

The three men looked at each other confused before continuing to the door, Dimitri stopped and turned to look at Alucard again.

"You be careful…she's not a vampire, she's human." Dimitri said as he walked from the room. Alucard smirked as he turned to see Mana enter from the patio.

Alucard took off his black trench coat and tossed it on to the bed as he looked at Mana.

"What a wonderful show you put on." Alucard commented.

"I assume it was satisfactory…" Mana added as she untied the red bow at her collar.

"It was. Very much so." Alucard replied.

Mana grabbed her small suitcase from the door and placed it on the bed.

"What is your next plan?" Mana asked as she began setting out a fresh pair of clothing. Alucard slowly approached her.

"I was planning on spending time with my lovely wife." Alucard whispered in her ear. Mana froze as she felt Alucard behind her, his hand ghosting over her neck.

"Alucard sama…stop joking. I've done my part in public…that is all that I need to do." Mana replied cautiously as she felt his fingertips brush over her jugular vein.

"You're no fun…" Alucard chuckled.

Mana's pulse quickened as his hand traveled to the ties of her bow then to her hair.

"olyan szép…" Mana heard Alucard whisper in a language she didn't understand. She was suddenly aware of how close he was as she felt his lips brush against her neck.

Feeling as if she was in immediate danger, without warning Mana quickly crawled over the bed knowing it was improper of her. Her heel got caught in the sheet causing her to tumble off the bed and across Alucard's coffin, before she was able to move she felt her strength sucked from her.

"n-nani…kore…" Mana panted.

She heard Alucard chuckle and walk over to her, she weakly looked up at him as he grinned down at her.

"The helpless damsel…in a very promiscuous position…"Alucard commented before he yanked her from his coffin.

"W-what was that?" Mana asked her head falling on to his chest. Attempting to stand, he legs gave out and instead leaned heavily on to Alucard. Alucard remained silent as he held on to the girl and listened to her whimper.

"nan…da…Alucard…" Mana mumbled almost incoherent, she gripped his white blazer.

Without warning Alucard hooked his arm underneath Mana's legs and lifted her with ease.

"C-Chouttou…matte…" Mana mumbled.

He unceremoniously dropped her on to the plush bed causing her to squeak in surprise. Alucard looked down at the now delicate looking young girl in front of him, she laid unmoving her eyes fluttering closed but then quickly fluttered open.

"How interesting…you'll be fine in a few hours…rest." Alucard said as he gently took off her red heels.

"Alucard…"Mana whispered before she submitted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12, and I have noticed that I've already written four more chapters for this series. Oops, since its December I'll post two because I love this month. :)  
**

**Anyhoo this was based off the chapter in the manga where Alucard goes to South America, just with a twist of adding three more characters. With that I looked back at my Hellsing manga for inspiration and saw Alucard's coffin which gave me an idea (did you notice it?) Also in this chapter I wanted Dimitri to talk to Alucard, even if it was a sentence just to show that he's not entirely afraid of him.**

**Another thing, Alucard whispered Hungarian, the translation is at the bottom. If its not right can someone help me with that? I don't know any Hungarian so I rely on a translator. :/  
**

**Namen ja naiyo: Don't mess with me. ( Depending on how firmly its said it can also mean Don't fuck around with me)**

**Akuma: Demon/Devil**

**olyan szép: (Hungarian) so beautiful  
**

**nani kore: What is this**

**Nan-da: What the-**

**Choutto Matte: Wait a second  
**


	13. Enzo Orisini

Hours later Mana slowly opened her eyes after hearing movement around her, she cautiously looked around for the source of the movement. It was Alucard walking pass the bed.

"The little scientist awakens." Mana heard Alucard's voice near the door.

"Alucard" Mana said quietly and slowly sat up.

Alucard glanced at the girl as he stood over the wooden coffin, and took off the top revealing Seras.

"Police girl. Wake up." Alucard said firmly.

"Huh…what? I'm up!" Seras jumped from her sleep.

"How long was I out?" Mana mumbled causing Alucard to chuckle.

"A few hours... Longer than I expected..." Alucard replied quietly.

Mana swung her legs to the side of the bed and tried to regain her focus. Even after her forced nap she still felt weak and her mind was clouded.

"What happened...why did I pass out like that...I wasn't tired...was it-" Mana thoughts were interrupted by noises outside, and the noise helicopter blades cutting through the air. She stood wobbly and approached the large window.

"You have to see this…" Alucard chuckled.

Hesitantly Mana threw open the curtains to reveal a helicopter hovering in front of their glass patio.

"Kuso…" Mana hissed

"What the bloody hell!" Mana heard Seras yell from behind her as she shielded her eyes. The helicopter had its flood light focused on the their hotel room, Mana could see armed soldiers, and reporters on the ground below. Mana gulped as she stood dumbfounded in front of the light, without realizing Alucard had walked up behind her and closed the curtains.

"Nervous are we little Scientist?" Alucard chuckled. Mana felt Alucard brush up against her snapping her from her dumbfounded state. Nervously she quickly went over to her suitcase.

"What the hell happened?" Mana asked calmly as she pulled out a long barreled handgun, she quickly closed her suitcase.

"They knew that we were here." Alucard replied.

"Shimatta..." Mana replied as she put her heels back on. She checked the magazines of the gun revealing clear bullets with a toxic green liquid inside them.

"They are coming~" Alucard said a grin twitching at his lips.

"Maji…"Mana whined quietly as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She knew this mission was going downhill quickly and knew something had to be done in order to ensure success of this mission. Mana turned only to wobble a bit, catching her Seras began ushering Mana towards a large armoire, pulling her from her thoughts. Mana stumbled as she and Seras crouched into the armoire. Mana cracked open the door and looked around to find Alucard had disappeared into the darkness, the hotel door was kicked open and in piled several heavily armed men.

Mana began to clear her mind for the possible upcoming fight.

"Find them, they're around here somewhere.."

"I don't have enough bullets for all of them…" Mana thought to herself

_stay where you are,_

Mana heard Alucard's voice echo through her mind, catching her off guard.

"Where are you-" Mana start to think, but was suddenly pulled from her thought when she heard a hail of gunshots. Mana and Seras cautiously looked through the cracked door to see Alucard's bullet riddled body on the floor.

"What the hell…" Mana thought to herself.

"There should be two women here. Kill the blonde one and leave the other one alive."

The men grunted in confirmation, just as they began to disperse Alucard chuckle echoed through the room. The men turned around in shock, the man they filled with bullets was laughing at them.

"You dogs…you may have plenty of power, but dogs cannot kill me." Alucard said although majority of his head was missing.

The men stared in horror as Alucard's holey body rose from the floor, all of his blood began to flow back into his body his once missing body parts coming back together.

"The ones who kill monsters are always human…a little unfair don't you think?" Alucard asked as he grinned evilly at the men.

The soldiers began shooting hoping to damage him, Alucard seemed to vanish as he dodged the bullets. He reappeared in front of one of them and latched on his neck instantly killing the man.

"I…Is this…real?" Mana asked herself as she continued to watch, the men screamed in horror as Alucard slaughtered them. As quickly as it started it was over.

"You two can come out now." Alucard said as he looked at the dead men in front of him. Seconds later Seras tumbled out of the armoire, leaving Mana inside.

"Get ready. We're leaving." Alucard said his back still facing Seras.

Mana sat in the armoire using her heel to prop open the door as what she witness played through her head, Seras looked at the armoire and then at her master.

"M-Master…they were humans…" Seras said nervously.

"So what." Alucard replied bluntly.

"Humans—" Seras started but was cut off by Alucard suddenly being in front of her grabbing her shirt.

"They came killing, and shooting to fulfill their duty, to be killed, shot down. That is everything. How can you call those that shoot guns and start wars human?" Alucard yelled. Seras looked at him shocked.

"I had to kill them. There was no option of letting any of them live." Alucard continued.

Mana sat quietly listening to Alucard scold Seras for questioning his actions. It was inevitable for humans to be killed in their missions, casualties were a part of their missions. Their loyalty to Hellsing came first no matter the consequences.

Seras looked at Alucard frightened realizing this Alucard released Seras's shirt and stepped away from her.

"….Mana…Seras…let's go…the darkness here is strange and surprising..." Alucard whispered as he released Seras' shirt.

Mana daintily stepped out of the armoire and began walking towards the two, Alucard walked passed Mana ignoring her as he made his way to the telephone.

Mana began grabbing her small suitcase when she noticed her hands were shaking, she didn't know if it was adrenaline still pumping through her veins or if she was actually frightened of Alucard. Turning her attention to the state of the room she looked at the blood spattered across the floor and walls, the bodies and body parts thrown in haphazard directions.

A massacre.

Shaking her head she cleared her mind regaining her focus she turned to Seras

"Miss Victoria gather the coffins…we need to leave as soon as—" Mana started when she heard Alucard laugh.

"I already have them." Seras said as she stood the now tied coffins up.

"ok good." Mana said as she placed her suitcase on the floor, and grabbed the handle.

Alucard glanced at Seras and then at Mana, Mana turned away from him.

"Take those to the roof, steal a chopper and leave. Mana go with her." Alucard ordered.

"That is not what my mission includes." Mana replied defiant.

Alucard walked over to the young girl and stared down at her, she stared up at him only to look away a few seconds later.

"It isn't, but there is a change in plans. Amusing as it would be to see Walter have a heart attack, but I cannot let you be injured." Alucard said as he tied the red straps at her collar into a bow.

Mana tried to remain calm allowing him to tie her bow; she noticed his normal chilling aura was softer.

"I'll see what happens." Mana replied as Alucard stepped away from her.

"What are you going to do Master?" Seras asked.

"I have to check out, and I'll walk out the front door. I'll let the ones who are watching above know just who they picked a fight with." Alucard smirked.

Moments after Alucard exited the room to the bottom floor, passing the bodies of dead men as the two women to the stairs to the lower floor hopping to avoid the soldiers.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seras asked as she followed Mana carrying the coffins.

"If you wish you can follow Alucard through the front door." Mana replied as looked at a small device in her hand.

"I see your point…" Seras replied glumly.

There was a helicopter when I opened the window treatments…I'm not for sure if its there or not.." Mana started.

"We have to survey the area…"Seras began.

"Let's see if we can make it out of here first…and meet up with Bernadotte. We'll cut through the pool area and into the back alleys." Mana began.

"How do you know which way to go?" Seras asked.

Mana turned around and showed Seras the device she was looking at.

"Is that-" Seras started but was cut off by a bullet whizzing pass her head and almost hitting the device in Mana's hand.

Mana and Seras stopped instantly. Mana instinctively placed her hand on her gun on her thigh.

"Stay where you are." A deep voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Identify yourself." Mana ordered.

A man dressed in casual clothes walked out from the shadows, Mana instantly noticed the bayonet attached to the old rifle the man was holding.

"Something is different about him…" Seras whispered.

"Mana Sayu Dornez Mitsurugi you are to come with me." The man ordered.

Mana noticed the shiny gold plating on the handle and barrel and the intricate designs scattered across the gold platting. It seemed like Latin words, and old world designs. She looked up from the barrel of the gun and looked at the man, taking a mental picture of him. His curly brown hair and brown eyes, and the scar that started from his nose, and went up to his right eye.

"You know my name…so you must be with the Illuminati. What do you want from me?" Mana asked.

"You're quite the clever girl. Come with me and you'll find out. Otherwise the trash next to you will be shot dead." The man replied.

"Is he human?" Mana asked Seras behind her.

"Not quite…" Seras replied.

"That's all I need." Mana replied as she turned back to the man in front of her.

"First. Who are you?" Mana asked as she took off her red heels.

"Enzo. Enzo Orisini." Enzo replied with a smirk.

"Alright Enzo. You are in luck I don't have my blades…but nonetheless. Prepare for no mercy." Mana said as she cracked her knuckles.

Enzo laughed and shrugged.

"Milo said not to hurt you, but this is too good to pass up." Enzo started.

"Seras get back…" Mana ordered as she took an offensive stance.

"B-But—" Seras started.

"Shut up and-" Mana started and caught Enzo's rifle the bayonet barely missing her face.

"Almost had you." Enzo chuckled and began to apply more force, Mana's arms began to shake.

"He's definitely not human." Mana thought to herself as she felt herself being forced down. Suddenly Mana was pulled back several feet narrowly dodging the blade in Enzo's boot.

"Oh. So close…" Enzo smirked.

"Mana you didn't get cut did you?" Seras asked as she noticed some of her creamy skin exposed.

"No but my shirt…" Mana frowned and quickly grabbed her gun shooting a few shots at Enzo, Enzo quickly blocked the bullets with the barrel of his gun.

"What terrible aim—" Enzo started but was cut off by Mana's fist connecting with his stomach.

"URK-"

Mana moved lighting fast to the point Seras could almost not keep up with her movements, but her vamperic abilities allowed her to keep up with the young girl. Mana grabbed Enzo's head and slammed it into her knee knocking him back. She round housed kicked the man into a wall, before he was able to regain his standing Mana punched him in the throat, then finally took out his legs.

Before Mana was able to attack Enzo on the floor she came face to face with the bayonet of his gun.

"Ah Mana!" Seras yelled.

"One move and I won't hesitate to blow off your pretty little face." Enzo threatened as he panted heavily.

Mana remained silent and didn't move as Enzo slid back away from her keeping his gun pointed at her.

"I was...haha...definitely not expecting such a harsh reaction haha!" Enzo chuckled as he wiped blood from his face.

"Never underestimate the enemy." Mana commented still in her crouched position.

Suddenly the butt of Enzo's rifle connected with the side of Mana's head causing her to fall to the side. Enzo swiftly kicked Mana in her stomach causing her to slide back into Seras.

"Mana!" Seras yelled as she crouched down to the heavily panting girl.

"Don't think you're tough and shit when someone has their gun pointed at your face." Enzo said and spat blood.

Seras growled as she stood, barring her fangs, Enzo chuckled.

"Do not tempt me bitch." Enzo said as he pointed his rifle at Seras.

"These are holy bullets and each of these will put you closer to hell."

"I dare you to try it! I'll rip you to shreds" Seras hissed knowing his words were none the less true, her master gave her a mission and she intended to complete it.

"If you insist." Enzo shrugged and aimed. He fired, without warning the gun exploded in his face.

"What-?" Seras started

Mana laughed as Enzo howled and crumbled to the floor in pain. She slowly got up from the floor and walked passed Seras who looked at her strangely. Mana stood over the man howling in pain as he covered his face, she whipped out her handgun and shot the man's kneecaps. Enzo howled as he attempted to grab his kneecaps, Mana stepped on his right hand and shot his left.

"Your true colors." Mana commented as she saw the once human face now half transformed.

"A werewolf…" Seras hissed as she got closer to view the man.

"Kill him before he transforms completely." Seras added.

"You stupid bitches I'll kill you. Fuck what Milo wants!" Enzo hissed.

Mana dug the heel of her foot deeper into Enzo's hand breaking the bones in his fingers ignoring Enzo's cringing face. She relented only to place a bullet into his hand.

"These bullets are corrosive. You will not move from where you are." Mana commented.

"W-What?" Enzo sputtered.

"A Mitsurugi special." Mana smirked.

Mana looked down at the man who writhed in pain before her. Without warning Mana shot two shots into Enzo's shoulders, Enzo's mouth opened in a silent yell.

"M-mana…" Seras whispered as she continued to watch her disable the man.

"Now…" Mana said and smirked.

"You will not be able to move your hands, arms, and legs." Mana said as she dantily sat on Enzo's chest.

"You fucking bitch!" Enzo yelled.

"You have such a naughty mouth…I'm embarrassed…" Mana said sarcastically.

"You know how this works."

Seras covered her nose as held on to the coffins. The smell of decaying flesh attacked her heightened senses, as she got closer she was able to see the acid eating slowly eating away at the entry point on Enzo's wounds.

"Hahaha…you're joking." Enzo panted.

"No I'm not." Mana replied seriously and applied pressure to Enzo's right shoulder. Enzo hissed in pain and breathlessly began to laugh.

"_Momento Mori…"_ Enzo whispered

"Momento Mori…" Mana thought to herself.

Suddenly Seras ducked barely missing a bullet whizz pass her head, Mana quickly got off of Enzo keeping her head low and her handgun pointed into the dark.

She knew that it was a warning shot but still kept her guard up, she crouched near Enzo who began laughing.

"If I was you I would run…those are only warning shots…" Enzo panted.

More shots flew pass the two women masking the sounds of footsteps approaching them.

"Miss Seras get out of here…those are holy bullets." Mana commented still keeping her sight and weapon trained on the unknown approaching figure masked in the dark.

"But—" Seras started.

"Go." Mana ordered.

Seras cautiously stood up and began to run down the hall still holding on to the precious cargo. Seconds after Seras ran pass Mana spotted a gun barrel similar to Enzo's pointing out of the darkness.

Mana remained silent as she looked at the figure still masked by the darkness of the night.

"I suggest you leave now before I change my mind about taking you with us by force." A male voice came from the darkness.

"What makes you think I'll turn my back to you for one second?" Mana asked.

"You're asking about trust…My comrade is dying next to you…I will lower my weapon." The unknown man said as he lowered his weapon, he placed the gun on the ground and kicked it near Enzo.

"Mana! C'mon on!" Seras yelled a few feet behind her.

Hesitating Mana stepped backwards keeping her gun pointed at the hidden man, she was forced to retreat. After sinking into the darkness with Seras Mana quickly ran off with Seras behind her.

"It sure did take you long enough." Enzo muttered.

The unknown man walked into the light as he picked up his gun, and looked down at Enzo.

"You were defeated..."

"Thanks for the reminder Felix." Enzo hissed as he felt the acid in his wound.

"Corrosive bullets…" Felix said as he knelt down to Enzo.

Felix grabbed the pieces of Enzo's rifle before he carefully picked Enzo from the ground, Enzo grunted in pain.

"We need to report to Milo. I am sure he will not like what has happened here." Felix commented.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter and its out just in time for Christmas~ I love this season so much and I'm a summer baby. :)**

**In the previous chapter Alucard spoke Hungarian, I did some research on that. When he reigned they spoke Hungarian, but today Romanian is the language spoken. I had him speak Hungarian because that was his language back then...but if you disagree with it message me and I'll consider changing it.**

**More Mana, Less Alucard. She's still wobbly from the incident with Alucard's coffin. It was her first time using her customized hand gun, and she encountered the Illuminati to find out that they want her. But Why? Mana showed off some of her skills, a little sadistically sarcastic no?  
**

**Maji: Seriously...**

**Kuso: Damn it!**

**Shimatta: Oh Shoot... ( depending on how forceful it is said it can also mean oh shit )  
**


	14. Mitsurugi Special

Alucard landed on the roof of the hotel, and stumbled a bit noticing he was still bleeding from the wound he received from testing the strength of his main target.

Standing Alucard faced his opponent that stood cockily in front of him, Alucard laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm terribly excited! To think that fearsome fools like you still exist," Alucard laughed again.

"The Millennium you said? Hm…that crazy major is commanding them I bet…oh the world is going insane." Alucard chuckled.

Alucard's target stood in front of him smirked at the man, and crossed his arms.

"Let's begin to dance Mr. Dandy…" Alucard began as bats began to form around him.

"I can't wait to hear your scream like a pig." Alucard smirked as his hands twitching from excitement.

"You're terribly mistaken Alucard!" The one called Dandy yelled as he shot several cards at Alucard, the cards turned into deadly blades as they sliced through the hotel's roof , damaging other buildings nearby. Alucard remained still as the blades flew menacingly close to him; his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Your aim is a little off Dandy." Alucard joked.

"So you say—" Dandy started and began to throw another card at Alucard only to have it shot from his hand. Dandy turned his attention to the figure crouching in the rubble. Seras had her rifle and rocket launcher in hands, she pointed her rifle at Dandy and began to fire.

"Don't fuck with me little girl!" Dandy yelled as he threw his cards blocking all of the bullets.

Running out of bullets Seras quickly turned her rocket launcher in his direction and fired.

"You stupid girl!" Dandy yelled and threw a card that sliced through the rocket. The two parts of the rockets exploded around him causing a smoke screen.

"Stupid Bitch! Dandy cursed.

Sensing a shadow behind him Dandy quickly turned around shooting cards only to cut a shadow of Alucard. Without warning Mana flew past him slicing through his yellow overcoat and leg. She rolled in to the safety of the smoke avoiding any attacks from Dandy.

"What the—" Dandy began as he quickly turned around to throw cards only to miss. Seconds later Dandy spun around to throw cards at another shadow only to destroy one of Alucard's Hell Hounds.

Dandy looked on in shock as it writhed and squirmed, with out warning Mana dashed out of the smoke. Dandy instantly threw cards in his direction, Mana dodged them easily and double roundhouse kicked the man. On her last kick Dandy grabbed her foot and threw her into the smoke along with a few of his cards.

"Try harder!" Dandy yelled.

Dandy quickly turned around to throw more cards only to have his arm yanked forward, a sickening crack echoed on the roof. Alucard had jerked Dandy forward and kicked him in the knee breaking his leg. Dandy opened his mouth in a silent yell. Alucard laughed ecstatically as Dandy looked at him in horror.

"Squeal like a pig." Alucard chuckled.

Mana slid and rolled across the roof into some rubble, Seras quickly ran over to her.

"Mana! Are you ok?" Seras kneeled next to her.

"I'm…"Mana started.

"I'm fine." She finished, as she stood up wobbly, Seras caught her.

The two women looked to where Alucard and Dandy were no longer fighting, Alucard had broken the man's leg and shredded through his card-throwing arm.

"Checkmate. Now fulfill your arrangement with me. Allow me to complete my mission. To do that…I'll have you tell me everything with your life." Mana could barely hear what Alucard had said to Dandy, but she knew that this game was over when Alucard sank his fangs into Dandy's neck, and Dandy's muffled scream echoed through the night.

Seras looked away as Alucard began to devour Dandy, Mana curiously continued to watch the scene in front of her.

"There's so much blood…" Mana thought to herself ignoring her body that was telling her to run. Suddenly Alucard was engulfed in flames, as was Dandy's body.

"M-Master!" Seras yelled.

"Was that from his body?" Mana asked as she noticed that Dandy's body was disintegrating within the fire.

Within seconds Dandy's body had completely disintegrated within the fire, the fire that had engulfed Alucard's body had smoldered as his body regenerated, Mana and Seras watched in awe as Dandy's cards floated around Alucard only to be shattered with a swipe of his hand. Seras continued to look at Alucard noticing his strange demeanor.

"Master…" Seras whispered.

Suddenly Mana's legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees, Seras quickly turned to her and then to the helicopter that was slowly descending towards them.

"That must be Bernadotte and the others." Mana said quietly.

"It is." Seras replied as she waved catching their pilot's attention.

"What about the coffins?" Alucard asked catching the two women off guard. Seras scurried off to retrieve the coffins she had sat down in the heat of the fight.

"Mana! Mr. Alucard! We don't have much time come on!" Mana heard Cain yell from the helicopter.

Wincing Mana stood and wobbly made her way to the helicopter, she glanced back at Alucard noticing he stood in the same spot.

"Killing our enemies, our allies…and those we are to protect…we are insatiable warmongers…aren't we major?"

"The major?" Mana thought to herself as she looked at Alucard who turned towards her, and smirked.

* * *

"What a harsh reaction from her." Milo commented as he sat in a windowsill, the moonlight shining down on him concealing his face.

"She pretty much disabled Enzo effectively, its kind of scary how easily it was done." Milo added.

"Corrosive Bullets. Definitely not an item of Hellsing, A Mitsurugi special I assume."

"Hm." Milo replied bored.

"What shall we do with Enzo…the doctor stopped his pains but all of her bullets were aimed for all of his joints. As for his healing ability…it's slower because of the acid in his wounds."

"I'm sure they will have some use for him with their experiments." Milo replied

There was silence between the two men, Milo remained on the windowsill his face still hidden by the shadow of the moon.

"How did you expect her to react?"

Milo looked up at the long blond haired man in front of him, sighing he leaned back on to the window.

"More of a scared mouse." Milo replied bitterly.

The blond haired man shifted his weight uncomfortably as he could tell the change in his companion's mood.

"Felix." Milo started.

"Yes?"

"I want her."

Felix remained quiet and stared at the young man in front of him.

"She will be mine." Milo stated darkly.

"The perfect vessel. The perfect experiment. The perfect tool." Felix commented cautiously.

Milo nodded and smiled.

"Yes. My perfect doll."

* * *

"Bloody hell. This mission went straight to shit." Bernadotte commented as he walked into his hotel room followed by Seras.

"Oh…the other one is gone." Bernadotte stated as he saw the Dimitri was sitting on the floor reading a magazine and Alucard stood near the coffins.

"You mean Cain?" Seras asked.

"Oh Mana is gone too?"

"She needs to hurry. We are stealing a helicopter and leaving." Alucard commented.

"Wait. What?" Bernadotte asked shocked.

"… More flying?" Seras grimaced.

"Stealing another one…where are we aiming for now?" Dimitri asked not looking up from his magazine.

"What ever is convenient—" Alucard started only to snap his head to the door.

Bernadotte sighed and began to mumble incoherently as he went over to the sofa and plopped himself on the cheap furniture. Seras noticing Alucard's abrupt movement, her curiosity getting the best of her she went over to the door to look out the peephole only to quickly jump back. Alucard grinned.

"Oh Shit…" Seras mumbled as she ran to another room. Bernadotte and Dimitri looked at Seras then at each other confused.

Seconds later the door was almost kicked off its hinges, causing Dimitri and Bernadotte to jump and quickly look at who infiltrated their hideout.

"_Chier_! A priest!" Bernadotte asked confused.

"Anderson!" Dimitri shouted and quickly reached for his hand gun.

Without warning Alucard and Anderson approached each other and slammed their fists into each other's face.

"What the-" Bernadotte started as he watched the two men practically break each other's noses and shatter their ribs. Dimitri looked on in cautiously ready to shoot a few rounds into Anderson if need be.

The two men hunched over panting, and chuckling deeply, when Seras burst from the back room with her rocket launcher and several rounds.

Anderson stood up suddenly drawing his blades, in mere seconds everyone had weapons drawn. Anderson looked at Seras as she nervously held her rocket launcher, then at the two men behind him. Smirking Anderson threw one of his bayonets at an empty wall, a piece of paper attached to it.

"Wha—" Seras started as she looked at the paper.

"There's a small jet...at the Vatican based that's disguised as an airport…take these papers and the girl and leave before I change my mind about destroying you." Anderson hissed.

"The girl?" Seras asked.

"You're not talking about Seras I would assume." Bernadotte commented.

"No. Absolutely not." Anderson replied firmly.

"If you think that her loyalties can be swayed easily Anderson, you're mistaken." Alucard chuckled knowing that Anderson was referring to Mana.

"It seems true but she is not a lost cause, But that is the least of my concerns…the longer she remains here the more her life will be in danger." Anderson replied as he made his way to the door leaving everyone with a lack of words.

"I'll call Cain." Dimitri said breaking the silence over the group.

"I'll get us transportation to the airport." Bernadotte said.

"I'll—" Seras started.

"You stay here. I'll go find her." Alucard said as he took off his red trench coat, throwing it to the side.

"But-"

"I'll return in an hour."

Seras watched as Alucard walked out of the room on a mission to find Mana and Cain.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was more main stream, so I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter. How do you feel about it?**

**Why does Milo sound like a creeper? Because he is.  
**


	15. No Claim

Mana and Cain quietly walked through the library of Rio De Janeiro. The walls were lined with thousands of books from very old to very new. Slowly turning to view all the walls in the lobby, Mana smiled to herself. She felt relaxed and calm surrounded by the books.

"Sugoi…" Mana whispered as she looked up at the walls.

"This place is old…you can smell it…" Cain mentioned as he too looked up at the walls.

Mana glanced at the man and slightly inhaled curious to see if she too could smell the old scent that he spoke of. Inhaling and exhaling she noticed a different scent floating throughout the library, rosemary, sandalwood, and patchouli. Glancing around she noticed that the library was fairly empty and the librarian could be seen checking books in.

Taking out her cell phone she looked at the message she had received the day before. It was a time, date, and location. After figuring out the location it had brought Cain and herself to the Central Library in Rio.

"The World War II room…" Mana thought to herself as she looked at the foreign signs.

"You can go look around if you want…I'm going will go to the World War II exhibit." Mana began as she glanced at the male librarian again then to Cain. The blond haired man had a small smirk on his face.

"Is there a problem?" Mana asked.

"No…No…are you sure you'll find it?" Cain asked his smirk spreading.

"Why are you making that face?" Mana asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well…everything is in Portuguese…and you know only Japanese…sooo" Cain trailed off.

"If I felt the need to have a translator I have my phone." Mana said and walked away.

"Ouch...blunt rejection." Cain sighed

Cain watched the young woman walk away in a hurry, chuckling as she almost bumped into someone coming around a corner.

"Cute." Cain muttered as he sighed. Without a plan Cain started to walk aimlessly around hoping she would return soon.

* * *

Mana looked at the large sign written in Portuguese unable to understand it. Tilting her head to the side she tried to decipher the message, after a few seconds she sighed frustrated. The scent of rosemary, sandalwood, and patchouli floated from the closed room in front of her.

"That smell again…" Mana thought to herself. Preparing herself she reached for the door knob and entered the room.

The room was empty, except for the tables, there were books scattered across them, a soft breeze flew in the room giving it an airy feeling. Looking around before she stepped forward. Feeling that it was alright to move forward Mana took a few steps towards the table, but stopped suddenly. She noticed something sparkle to the left of her eye.

"Who are you?" Mana asked firmly.

"I didn't think you were going to see me…good eye." A male voice replied.

Mana remained silent, and listened for movement by the unknown man behind her. The man chuckled as he began to walk pass Mana.

"Relax…you're the one I need to see." The man replied.

"How do you know?" Mana asked.

"A woman dressed in red, Japanese." The man replied.

Mana quickly looked at her clothes, she indeed was wearing red. She wore a thin red sun dress with black strap sandals, and a red headband.

"I see…I suppose I do stand out…" Mana said quietly feeling embarrassed that she stood out.

"No worries. You can call me Irvine." Irvine replied with a small bow.

"Mana-" Mana started.

"I know who you are…you're an interesting topic now days." Irvine replied as he sat on one of the tables.

"An interesting topic?" Mana asked confused.  
"We'll get to that later…the info…" Irvine trailed off as if he was thinking of words to say.

Mana looked at the man and waited for him to speak, the bit of info he mentioned picked at her mind. Pushing back the nagging feeling she placed her hands on her hips. She didn't know much about this man called Irvine, but he was a contact for Hellsing on various information. His demeanor seemed normal, but also off at the same time she couldn't put her finger on the part of him that put her off.

"You know…you're kinda cute." Irvine blurted out suddenly. Mana tensed up and began blushing.

"Excuse me?" Mana started.

Irvine smirked as he looked her up and down, Mana stepped back in embarrassment.

"Forgive me. I tend to get distracted when there is a beautiful woman in front of me." Irvine smirked.

Mana blushed at the comment and picked up an accent in his voice. She placed a piece of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Can we please focus on the topic at hand?" Mana asked hiding her nervousness.

"Heheh…but of course." Irvine said as he stood.

"An old organization has appeared again…it's quite funny…they disappeared right after World War Two…but they have returned. The others are not excited about this..." Irvine began.

"What other organizations?…Is this something that Hellsing should be worried about?" Mana quickly asked.

"Perhaps…" Irvine simply replied.

"That does not answer my question." Mana stated.

"You are correct. It doesn't." Irvine replied.

"Why?" Mana asked.

Irvine turned to look at her for a moment, then turned away. Mana watched the man curious to know why he was so hesitant on the information.

"The motives of this group are unknown…time will only tell if this is something that Hellsing should be worried about…on the other hand…The Illuminati…" Irvine started.

"Speak." Mana demanded.

"Demanding aren't we? I thought the Japanese were supposed to be polite." Irvine sneered.

"I am only part. This is information that is required for the well-being of Hellsing." Mana replied.

"My My My…you are very determined." Irvine commented.

"I have to be." Mana replied.

In seconds Irvine was in front of her, her hand quickly moved to the back of her dress gripping the small blade behind her as Irvine cupped her chin.

"_If you waver for just a second…I will devour you whole" _Alucard's voice echoed through her head as she gripped the small blade.

"You're too willing to die for Hellsing…and yet you don't know a thing...Interesting no?" Irvine whispered as he looked into Mana's eyes.

"Your concern should be elsewhere." Mana replied.

"She's right." Irvine realized a gun was pointed at his forehead.

"Alucard…long time no see." Irvine chuckled as he stepped away from Mana.

"Indeed." Alucard replied as he stood straight placing a hand on gloved hand on her shoulder. Mana stiffened from his touch.

"Alucard." Mana commented as she shrugged his hand from her shoulder.

"You're just in time…I'm sure you're familiar with the Illuminati." Irvine began.

"To some extent…they've been active…targeting my master…it'll be wise for you to tell all that you know instead of teasing her...I do that." Alucard said as he looked down at Mana.

Mana had glanced at the man from the corner of her eye, only to quickly turn away when he looked at her. Letting her hands fall to her side, Irvine glanced at the dagger in her hand and smirked.

"Of course…I wouldn't hold back any information from you." Irvine replied.

"Of course." Alucard replied sarcastically.

Irritation picking at the back of her mind Mana kept her mouth closed. She wondered what credentials this man had and if his information was as important as Sir Integra thought it would be. How was Irvine able to move so quickly, and how did Alucard found her she didn't mention anything to him or the others. Pushing the irritation and other thoughts aside Mana focused on what the man started to say.

"The Illuminati has set its sights on the Hellsing Organization due to two possible reasons. The first…" Irvine started.

"They are working with _**that **_Organization…and they have their sights set on taking out Hellsing because they feel threatened by it."

Alucard scoffed as he looked at the tan man in front of him. Mana continued to listen interested in the second option he had for the Illuminati targeting Hellsing.

"They want her." Irvine said as he glanced at Mana.

"N-nani?" Mana stuttered. Alucard narrowed his eyes at the man sitting on the table in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked.

"I have heard through the grapevine…lots of interesting talk about her from someone…I'm curious. I can't say exactly what they are planning, but it is something big." Irvine said as he looked at Mana.

Mana noticed a change in the man in front of them, his eyes had dilated there was something different about him trying to surface. Alucard snapped his fingers bringing Irvine's attention to himself.

"You can't have her. Eyes up here." Alucard said a smirk plastered on his lips. Irvine scoffed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Why not? You haven't claimed her…or marked her for that matter." Irvine replied smugly.

"I've claimed her in more ways than one Irvine…you're not looking hard enough." Alucard chuckled deeply.

Mana's face turned a bright red as she looked a gape at the man standing next to her.

"N-Nani kore!" She yelled, Alucard laughed. She stepped away from him, her face bright red

"You do not have claim over me!" Mana yelled as she pointed the dagger in her hand at Alucard. Alucard looked at Mana smugly noticing that Irvine was standing behind her.

"See there Alucard…no claim…" Irvine whispered as his hand began to trail down Mana's exposed shoulder.

Mana froze feeling Irvine behind her, a cold feeling surrounded her freezing her completely as his arms wrapped around her body. Mana looked silently at Alucard standing in front of her.

"She's so full of mixed energies and emotions…hate…distrust…anger…fear…and my favorite…sexual frustration…" Irvine chuckled.

"Is that so? My…oh my…" Alucard said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Why are you hiding these feelings hmm?" Irvine whispered in her ear as he looked at Alucard.

Mana felt herself beginning to tremble. Prickling feelings willing her to speak pressed at the back of her mind and permeated through her body. A small squeak escaped her lips as she tried fighting against what was willing her to speak.

"T-This isn't Alucard…" Mana thought as her body still pointed the dagger at him.

Alucard smirked as he watched the young woman tremble in front of him, he knew what Irvine could do to her in fact he was slowly sucking her energy away from her as he watched. Her cobalt blue eyes frantically looked at the man slowly moving his hand over her waist she turned her attention to Alucard who silently looked at her a smirk on his face. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes showed Alucard more than what she wanted them to.

"_Begging_…" Alucard thought to himself as he continued to look at the woman. Alucard watched as Irvine's hands trailed from her arms, shoulders, down to her waist and slowly moved towards her breasts.

"That's enough." Alucard snarled suddenly stopping the other man instantly. Irvine's eyes flashed yellow and turned back to normal. Mana collapsed to her knees heavily panting. Irvine crossed his arms, annoyed and stepped away from the trembling woman.

"Always ruining my fun…" Irvine sighed as Alucard stepped over to her.

"You'll have your time...just not with her." Alucard commented.

"I'm not sure with what they want from her…that's all the info I have for you." Irvine stated as he leaned on the table once again. Alucard reached down and pulled up Mana into his embrace.

"ah—" she squeaked.

"You can tell Sir Integra I'll be in contact with her for my payment." Irvine added.

"Yes, I'm sure she knows." Alucard said bluntly as held the shivering young woman.

"O-Oni…desuka…" Mana muttered.

"In the meantime…watch yourself Alucard…whatever Milo is planning it has caught the interest of others." Irvine warned Alucard.

"Let them come. I'll deal with them if they pose a threat." Alucard grinned as he scooped Mana up and headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: It's been such a long time~! I'm on summer break so I have lots of time besides work. I hope this chapter renewed your interests in The Girl From Japan, man it's just been such a long time since I updated. Alright getting to the good stuff.  
**

**First off I want to say I've never been to the library in Rio, nor do I know Portuguese, my resources were pictures, and the google translated Rio Library's web page. So of course there isn't a WWII room.**

**As for Mana's clothes, I tried keeping her clothing somewhat Hellsing related with the red and black. I used Alucard's colors along with the Hellsing colors in general.  
**

**As for Irvine, my initial thought of him was completely different, I just started typing and the Irvine you see there appeared. Irvine is an Incubus that provides various organizations with information in exchange for sexual energy from women. For his payment I'm sure you can assume it is sexual energy from a woman, I'll let Integra handle the rest on that part.  
**

**Nani: What**

**Nani Kore: What is this**

**Sugoi: Cool, awesome**

**Oni desuka?: Is that a demon?**


	16. Memory Shock

Once again Mana felt herself teetering between unconsciousness and consciousness. She felt drunk and lethargic as Alucard carried her back to their unknown location.

"What happened to her?" Cain asked as he trailed behind Alucard.

"Oh nothing in particular…she's just a little tired." Alucard replied sarcastically. Alucard smirked when he heard the blond haired man curse behind him.

"I'm not stupid you know." Cain spoke up again.

"Good. Stay that way." Alucard replied sarcastically brushing the man off. Cain glared daggers at the man's back and followed in silence. Mana was still and silent as Alucard carried her, Alucard glanced down at the silent woman in his arms and smirked. He could feel all of her thoughts swirling through her mind, thoughts of today and other things he didn't understand. He turned his attention back to the path they were taking.

"Ka…Kanue…" Mana whispered suddenly.

"_Ni-nigero…nigero…onegai…onegai…"_ Mana whimpered. Alucard looked down at Mana again his interest piqued.

"…I…I didn't have a choice…" Mana whimpered as she looked distantly at the man that carried her. Alucard slowed his pace as he continued to focus on Mana.

"Didn't have a choice for what?" Alucard asked softly. Mana's hand reached up to touch Alucard's cheek but stopped before touching him.

"…_hito…wa…tasukenai…"_ Mana replied in Japanese as she let her hand fall back into her lap letting unconsciousness take over her.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Cain asked worriedly as he noticed that Alucard had slowed his pace.

"She's fine…let's hurry." Alucard replied and continued walking at his original pace.

* * *

Mana slowly opened her eyes as soft hum buzzed around her quickly glancing around she realized she was in an airplane. As she sat up in her seat she noticed Alucard's and Sera's coffins in the back of the plane, and Alucard's red trench coat on her lap. Alucard sat across from her and was asleep.

"_So what happened to her?"_

"_I dunno…I just saw Alucard walking from the upstairs rooms and he had her in his arms…and he was being a jackass and didn't tell me anything."_

"_Yep…sounds like a creeper eh."_

Mana heard Dimitri, Cain and Bernadotte's voice coming from the cockpit of the plane. She pinched the bridge of her nose and then rubbed her temples, she decided to ask Integra if she would have to deal with people that would want to steal her energy. The after effects of Irvine's presence around her were almost drained her. There was a dull pain in the back of her head and her body sluggish. After smoothing her hair she glanced over at Alucard and noticed blood trialing down his cheeks. Quickly reacting and ignoring her sore muscles she moved over to the sleeping man and realized the blood seemed liked tears.

"_He's…crying…blood?_" Mana thought to herself confused. Cautiously she leaned over the man and began to slowly wipe away the tears with her dress. Alucard's eyes shot open as he grabbed her wrist, his fangs bared. Mana froze instantly.

"A—Alucard-sama…" Mana whispered quietly. Alucard sighed as he looked at the startled woman. She had a piece of her red dress in her hand that had stains on it.

"Mana…" Alucard sighed softly as he noticed the creamy skin of her upper thighs.

"Are you trying to repay me for saving you?" Alucard smirked as he continued to look down at her exposed thighs.

"N-No…I saw blood and I moved on instinct." Mana replied as she quickly lowered her dress. Alucard glanced over her before he brought his hand up to wipe away the stream of blood on his face. Mana quickly retreated back to her seat to calm herself from being embarrassed.

"Are we returning to London?" Mana asked.

"Yes. An order from my master." Alucard replied.

"I see…I hope I wasn't too much of a burden while I was unconscious. I had a mission to complete." Mana started.

"It was nothing. Just do what you are ordered to do." Alucard replied. There was silence between the two as the faint voices from the cockpit of the three men joking around.

"Who is Kanue?" Alucard suddenly asked.

Mana quickly turned her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes dangerously. The air in the compartment became tense causing the man to smirk.

"It seems like I've hit something good…" Alucard replied as he felt Mana's silent malice permeate through the room.

"I will not hesitate to put you down if you do choose to attack me little scientist." Alucard chuckled.

"How did you hear of that name?" Mana asked as she gripped the chair cushion, her nails sinking into the material.

"From you. You told me." Alucard replied smugly as he looked at Mana adjacent from him.

"Lies." Mana hissed.

"Hold your tongue or I'll bite it off." Alucard replied firmly. Mana's face instantly flushed, the beginning the phrase was something her parents used as she grew up.

"Gomen Nasai...Sorry...just...please forget about that name." Mana quickly said and turned away from the man towards the window. Alucard watched Mana turn away with a smirk on his lips. She had unknowingly told him a little of her blocked history just reminding him how much he was going to enjoy pulling it from her the hard way.

The small door to the cockpit opened, Mana and Alucard turned their attention to the person emerging from the room.

"Mana." Dimitri said as he approached her, Mana nodded acknowledging the man.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri asked as she leaned on the seat next to her.

"I am doing well." Mana replied. Dimitri nodded as he looked over the woman. He glanced over his shoulder at Alucard noticing the man's eyes were closed. He turned his attention back to the woman looking up at him.

"Once we return to London Sir Integra has ordered for you, Alucard, and Sears to attend a meeting and relay the information you both have collected from the informant." Dimitri started.

"Will I have time to prepare?" Mana asked.

"Truthfully...Not really." Dimitri replied. Mana looked down at her clothing, then quickly glanced around for her bag she carried.

My—" Mana started.

"Everything is back there." Dimitri replied before she could finish. Mana lifted herself slightly to view the trunk.

"Thank you." Mana replied as she lowered herself back into her seat. Dimitri nodded and headed back to the cockpit before he glanced at Alucard before closing the door to the cockpit. Quickly scanning through her memories she stood up and headed over to her belongings.

"Yare…yare…" Mana said quietly to herself as she pulled out her cell phone from her bag. She had recorded the conversation between herself, Alucard, and Irvine just in case if she needed later. Grabbing her messenger bag she pulled out a pad of paper and pen and began to jot down notes for her upcoming meeting with Sir. Integra.

* * *

Mana pushed opened two large doors as she, Alucard and Seras entered into the large chamber. A large table sat in front of the group, one side of the table had all of its seats full, on the opposite corner furthest from the door, sat Integra with Walter next to her, cross from the unnamed men sat Maxwell. Alucard confidently walked into the room followed by Mana and Seras.

"I have returned my master." Alucard called announced with a grin plastered on his lips.

"You've done your duty well, all of you my servants." Integra replied. Mana stood by the door to the room as Alucard and Seras approached Integra. She noticed two men dressed in black suits that stood in on the sides of a person cloaked by darkness.

"You stand before the Queen. Remove your sunglasses." Integra ordered the man, instantly his glasses were in his hands.

"_T-The Queen?!" _Mana thought to herself. She glanced at Seras who glanced back at her, Seras nodded as if she was confirming her thoughts.

"_The Queen of England…" _Mana thought to herself and allowed her mind to wonder back when she was younger, and different. Flashes of the Japanese royalty quickly went through her mind as more of her past memories started to surface. Quickly clearing her mind she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear pulling herself back into current times.

"The Letztes Battalion. The remnant last troops of the third Reich." Alucard stated.

"_The Germans?"_ Mana thought to herself. The Illuminati originated from Italy, Italy were allies to the Germans during World War II according to her history books. Mana began to wonder if the Illuminati and this old Third Reich had ties with each other, and if movement from the Illuminati caused the Third Reich to move and vice versa. Another piece of her collected data bothered her, where did the other organizations fit in to this complicated puzzle piece.

"_The Free Masons, The Knights of Seth, the Rosicrucians, and the Palladists, where do they fit?"_Mana thought to herself. Shifting her stance she realized a young teen standing next to her. Startled Mana stepped away from the teen as a small squeak escaped her lips. Instantly everyone in the room turned to Mana and the unknown teen.

"Woah…hold your horses now…no need to get violent." The teen's deep voice echoed through the room. The two suited men and an unknown woman had pulled their guns and pointed them at the teen and Mana.

"I'm just a messenger…relax…relax…" The teen said as he held up his hands to show that he had no weapons. Mana followed the teen cautiously as she held one hand behind her back on the small handgun that Walter was able to bring her. She couldn't figure out how the teen made it into the room without making a noise or how he was able to sneak up on her.

"How did you get in. Walter?" Integra asked.

"There are no signs of forced entry Sir. Our security has not been compromised." Walter replied as he glanced at Mana, Mana glanced at the older man standing next to the blond woman.

"Tubalcain…or 'Mr. Dandy' showed me the way so don't even waste your breath. I am everywhere and nowhere." The teen replied as he sat a small screen on the table and made sure that everyone was able to see the screen. Mana continued to study the teen and realized there were a pair of fuzzy ears on top of his ears.

"A Werewolf…" Mana thought to herself. The teen looked back at Mana as if he knew what she was thinking. She narrowed her eyes at the teen and continued to watch him.

_Relax little scientist…_

Mana glanced at Alucard as he smugly looked at the teen. She then turned her attention back to the teen.

"Since everyone from England and the Vatican are gathered here today…Our _Kommandant_…Commander Herr major has something very important to say so please listen." The teen stated and pressed a button on the screen turning it on.

As the screen turned on cries for help and gunshots filled the room. Mana's jaw clenched as she saw bodies scattered about with bullet holes all over the bodies. Mana clenched her hands tightly as her heartbeat quickened, another scene flashed into her mind from her past.

The teen looked at the screen curious to what was happening on the other side.

"It seems like you were having problems major?" the teen asked.

"_I was, but now it has been taken care of. Very Good." _ A man's voice thick with an accent replied to the teen's question.

Mana watched as the teen became overjoyed with the response from the person he called 'major'. Another memory flashed through her mind as she stepped back in hesitation.

"Hello there Major…" Alucard grinned.

"_It's been a long time Alucard…and also being able to see you joyful well…makes me ecstatic." _ The unknown man replied. Alucard smirked in response.

"_You are the new enemy leader…and you're the director of Hellsing…Sir Integra Hellsing ja? I believe this is first time ve've met…"_

Mana's ears began to ring as she continued to look at the bodies on the floor of the warehouse it seemed. Another memory was pushing its way forward, a memory that was blocked. Mana's eyes dulled gray blue as her head slumped slightly as she stood.

_Bodies of teenagers scattered across the floor…_

_Limbs missing…_

_Pools of blood...  
_

_The walls painted with blood…_

_Laughter echoed through the building..._

The sound of a gun snapped Mana back into reality as she realized the teen had his head blown off by Alucard's gun, and the screen had been destroyed.

"Sir Hellsing, Alucard…this is an order. Obliterate them from this world." The Queen ordered.

* * *

It was well into the night before Integra had called Mana into her office, Mana bowed as she stood in front of the woman's desk and noticed that the woman was pacing.

"Mana." Integra started.

"Yes Sir?" Mana replied. Integra turned to face the woman in front of her and blew out smoke from the petite cigar she smoked.

"Will you be able to withstand this?" Integra asked

"I…I do not understand…" Mana replied.

"I am not certain of your training you have went through in Japan, but this is a completely different situation here in England…we are going to war. No doubt I am sure you heard." Integra started.

"Y-Yes." Mana replied knowing her mind was blank because of the sudden manifestation of a memory.

"Because of this I need you to take care of this sodding Illuminati issue on your own." Integra replied.

"By myself?" Mana asked repeated.

" I cannot waste my time dealing with this unimportant group, the Illuminati. They either come at me with guns blazing or the sod off." Integra stated firmly.

"U-Understood…ano…as for the report I was supposed to give?" Mana asked.

"Write it. I'll look at it once of this bloody nonsense is all taken care of." Integra replied.

"…Yes Sir." Mana quietly replied.

"I am giving you complete autonomy over this, you'll have Hellsing's resources but expect little help." Integra continued

"Hai." Mana replied

"Mana...This is my order to you therefore you can not fail." Integra added.

"Hai." Mana replied again.

"That is all." Integra finished. Mana bowed and turned to exit from the room.

"Mana…" Integra called out to her.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Mana turned to the woman.

"I will not be here in the morning…I am not for sure how long I will be gone, So there is no need to prepare breakfast for the morning." Integra said as she turned to the large window in her office.

"Yes Sir Integra." Mana replied and bowed as she exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculous wait for this, the original way I was planning on going with this suddenly changed on me so I was stuck for a while. I think I should be ok for a bit? We'll see. I tried to use the dialogue from the manga when it came to the major and as for Schrodinger( Spelling?) is a little more English in terms of dialogue. Besides that, Some of Mana's memories are causing some problems, but why? The Millennium organization has finally appeared, what about the Illuminati...and the others? For now Mana is on her own to deal with Illuminati.  
**

**Nigero: to run away  
**

**Onegai: please  
**

**Hito wa tasukenai: (roughly translates to) I couldn't save that person  
**

**Yare Yare: "Oh Dear Oh dear"  
**

**Hai: Yes  
**

**Everyone belongs to Hirano Kohta except for Mana, Cain and Dimitri :D  
**


	17. Crimson Intoxication

Mana looked blankly out the large window of the study of the Hellsing Manor lost in her own thoughts. The sun was setting and soon Integra and Walter would be gone to attend to the pressing needs against Hellsing. With that in mind, this was her first solo mission since she arrived at the manor months earlier, it left her feeling uncertain. Quickly going over the names of the organizations that Irvine had given her she sighed.

The Third Reich, the Illuminati, Free Masons, Rosicrucians, The Knights of Seth, and the Palladists. They were somehow all connected, and her mission from Integra;

_"deal with the whole bloody situation.__"_

She placed her hand on to the windowpane feeling the bite of the late fall weather outside.

"_Fuyu ni kiru_…" Mana said quietly to herself as she glanced at the still dark green trees behind the Hellsing manor.

"_Watashi__…__dekiru__…__demo__…"_ Mana trailed off in her native tongue.

The feeling of hesitation slithered through her body along with the thought of Alucard devouring her as he did Tubalcain in South America. It reminded her that if she was to fail her mission he would devour her.

"iie." Mana said quietly and removed her now freezing hand from the window.

"Ok…preparations for tom—"Mana started when her cell phone began vibrating in her pocket. Quickly taking the device, she looked at the flashing white numbers on the small screen.

"_Dareka_…" Mana whispered and cautiously answered.

"H-Hello?"

"_Mana Dornez.__"_A woman's voice replied.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Mana asked curiously.

"_So__…__you still are alive__…__it has worked then_." The woman started.

"Excuse me?" Mana asked confused.

"_Hm. You__'__re investigating ze Illuminati no?__"_ Mana heard the woman's accent slip through her almost perfect English.

"How did you get this number?" Mana asked firmly.

The unknown woman laughed in Mana's ear causing her lips to turn into a frown.

"_He was right. You do seem very belligerent__…__Irvine passed along your number to me_." The woman replied. Mana mentally kicked herself for letting the incubus obtain anything else of hers.

"_Don__'__t be too hard on yourself. He has ways of finding ou ze things.__"_ The woman said, her accent slipping out once again.

"What do you want?" Mana asked.

"_I have information for you. You are someone I want to see. Meet me tomorrow at 12pm sharp.__"_ The woman replied firmly.

"Where? What is this information regarding?" Mana quickly asked.

"_I__'__ll send you a message with the location__…__as for ze information__…__it pertains to you and ze Illuminati.__"_ The woman replied.

"What—"Mana started.

"…"

Mana looked at her phone realizing that the woman had ended the call. Closing her phone she noticed she had a message from an unknown sender. Quickly reopening her phone she noticed the information was an address in London, and a time.

Grimacing she closed her phone once again and turned around to see Dimitri standing a few feet from the doorway.

"Oh- hello Dimitri. Did you need something?" Mana asked as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Not really. What was that about?" Dimitri asked as he motioned to her cell phone in her hand.

"…you heard that?" Mana asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…on accident though. Walter asked me to speak to you. He didn't say about what though." Dimitri replied.

"_Uncle Walter__…_" Mana thought to herself as she realized that he was helping her before he left. She smiled to herself and shoved her cell phone into her shorts pocket.

"Right. Of course." Mana replied.

"You know what he's talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. Now…go retrieve Cain. There's a special mission we have to accomplish." Mana said.

Dimitri looked at the young woman for a moment then suddenly turned around and blushed.

"Alright. I'll be back." Dimitri replied before he exited from the room.

* * *

Moments later Dimitri returned with Cain following behind him. Cain stretched as he entered the room and focused on the lithe young woman.

"Hello Cain." Mana greeted the man, a small smile on her lips. Cain glanced at his friend next to him then back at the woman. Mana tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there something wrong" Mana asked as she looked at the two men.

"You just seem…cheerful." Cain replied.

"I do?" Mana asked.

"Yes…in a way." Dimitri replied.

Mana crossed her arms as she looked at the two men again. Dimitri and Cain looked at each other then back to Mana.

"I do not feel cheerful but…we have more pressing matter at hand. Take a seat." Mana replied and pointed to the sofa in front of the fireplace. The two men went to the sofa and sat on the opposite sides of each other.

"Alright. Lay it on us." Cain said as he watched Mana pace in front of them.

"Hai. Sir Integra and Walter have an important mission that may turn ugly…so we need to get rid of this issue as soon as possible." Mana started.

"What do we need to do?" Dimitri asked.

"The Illuminati has been a sleeping threat to Sir Integra since I have arrived…we need to deal with them." Mana replied.

Cain shifted to the edge of the sofa cushion and rubbed his hands together.

"The Italians? So we are going to 'wake' them up?" Cain asked playing on Mana's words.

"Yes…they originated in Italy…but have spread through the world…who is exactly is pulling their strings I am not certain…but…" Mana trailed off remembering the time she and Seras ran into Enzo in South America.

"Hm…I am not for certain, but…someone within the group mentioned the name of Milo…Enzo…it's not much to go on…but…it's a start." Mana started.

Dimitri shifted on the sofa as he looked at Mana then into the fire.

"That's…not really a lot to go off of…" Dimitri trailed off.

"It's still something though…" Cain added.

"I have an image of the weapons they used. I know that they are not normal weapons that are distributed to the public so that is something…and it's all that we have…" Mana trailed off as she glanced at Dimitri

Mana noticed the slight uncomfortable shift in Dimitri's position that caused another wave of hesitation to slither through her as she looked at the man looking into the fire behind her.

"_Kare_…" Mana thought to herself.

* * *

An hour later Mana made her to her room and slowly opened the door. She peeked her head in before fully entering, and closed the door behind her. The cold air of her room quickly drained the heat from her body, she quickly made her way over to the fireplace and started a fire.

She rubbed warmth into her arms as she looked at the fire crackle as it became stronger. Mana sighed and turned towards her desk, and noticed her lacquered box that sat on the desk. She smiled to herself and walked over to the box and ran her fingertips across the family crest.

During her free time she had made various rounds for the Hellsing guns, Seras, Alucard, and herself. The thought of her having to call her mother soon to restock made her cringe. Her mother was meticulous when it came to locating ingredients for poisons, or for Mana's rounds.

"_I wonder if I can find some of the ingredients here__…"_ Mana trailed off in thought. She hoped that she would be able to find some ingredients in England. Abandoning the thought she headed towards the bathroom.

"_I haven__'__t seen Alucard today__…__he wasn__'__t in his room.__"_Mana thought to herself as she remembered taking Alucard his meal, but he was nowhere to be found. She untied her ribbon and unbuttoned her vest as she entered the bathroom.

Mana quickly showered and stared at herself in the foggy mirror. She poked, pinched, and pulled at her cheeks and frowned.

"_chottou_…" Mana said as she turned her head and studied herself. She knew that if she was in back in Japan her mother would remind her to take care of her complexion, and eat healthy. She kept her daily facial regimen and ate healthy, except for some of the macaroons Integra would let her try.

She continued to look at herself in the mirror, with a sigh she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small glass. She looked at herself once more as she turned on the water and began to fill the glass when a sharp pain shot through the back of her head and through her right eye.

"ah…w-what—" Mana started as another pain shot through her left eye and to the back of her head.

"y-ya…bai…yabaiii" Mana panted heavily as unfamiliar memories and emotions invaded her body and mind.

_People dying, laughter, gun shots, screams of agony, crying, prayers, unknown languages._

Mana's eyes dulled as her hand squeezed the glass cup making it explode. Her jaw clenched as she squeezed the glass shards deeper into her hand pulling her from the aggressive emotions. Pain shot through her as her vision became focused; panting heavily she quickly ran from the bathing room and to the first aid kit near her desk. She was oblivious to the man in red lounging on the on the sofa.

"aah….doushite…kore wa…" Mana quickly removed the glass shards from her hand and tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly her hand was yanked away forcing her to acknowledge the man in red.

"Nani-!" Mana started when she realized it was Alucard that grabbed her hand.

"A—Alucard-sama—"Mana started. Alucard applied pressure to her palm as he slowly brought her hand to his lips. His tongue slowly lapped at one of her bloody fingers causing Mana's eyes to glaze over as she watched the man's tongue wrap around her finger.

"A…ah…" a groan escaped her lips as she continued to watch. After almost seductively licking the blood from her fingers Alucard moved to her palm, and continued to devour the red liquid that had began to slide down her arm.

"Alucard…please…" Mana started breathlessly. His attack on her wound, his languid licks pushed her body into a frenzied state. Alucard ignored her and continued his languid licks.

Mana could feel the danger radiating from Alucard, and her head swirling as Alucard effortlessly kept her still.

Her head swirling, and her breaths had become ragged as she felt his tongue press into the wound, pushing her further into a frenzied state.

"Alu...card…please stop—" Mana moaned pathetically as she looked away embarrassed at the sound of her voice. Her tight grip on the thin towel that covered her body began to slip as he continued.

No answer came from the man as he pressed his tongue harder into her wound. Mana yelped and attempted to yank away her arm; Alucard held firmly on to her and stared into her eyes, his eyes glowed crimson.

There was silence between the two as they continued to stare at each other, Mana regaining her senses tried to yank her hand away from the man only to still have him firmly hold on to her.

"L-let go of me." Mana stated firmly. She could smell blood, **her **blood on his breath. Her confidence seemed to slip from her as he continued to silently stare at her. His intense stare made her feel more embarrassed and small, not to mention vulnerable.

"Alucard—"She started.

Alucard abruptly stepped between her legs and pushed her on to her desk. Unable to use her other arm, her free arm instantly went to push the towel between her legs, but quickly stopped when the towel began to fall from her breasts.

"W-What are you—"She yelped and as she felt Alucard's fangs nip at her neck.

"Your scent is intoxicating…I want more…" Alucard whispered roughly as he pricked her jugular vein. Mana trembled as she felt the prick and began to squirm and attempt to push away Alucard with her free hand.

"Stop-! A-ah-"She started when suddenly Alucard's fangs began to sink deeper into her neck.

* * *

Mana jumped out of her bed and crashed on to the floor panting. She quickly looked around for any signs of Alucard, but found none. Still high from the adrenaline she shakily stood up and looked around again.

"_N-nani…kore…yume? iya…kono itai no kimochi…"_ Mana thought to herself as she touched her neck. Feeling no wound she looked at her hand noting that it was wrapped. She also noticed that she was dressed in a large shirt with undergarments.

"So…did he…" She muttered under her breath.

_Knock Knock…_

Mana looked at the door, and hesitated on answering it.

"Haiii" Mana called out as she approached the door. She slowly opened it to see Walter dressed in a winter coat.

"Ohayou Mana," Walter said with a curt nod.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Ojisan." Mana replied and nodded.

Walter quickly glanced over her and noticed how wan she looked.

"You don't look well…" Walter started and noticed her bandaged hand.

"What happened?" Walter asked as he pushed his way into her room.

"Ah…the bandage…" Mana started as Walter turned to face her, and focused on her neck to see if there are any puncture wounds. Mana turned her neck so that he would also be able to confirm if Alucard had taken more than what he should have.

"I cut my hand yesterday. It is a small cut nothing to worry about." Mana replied as she saw the relieved look on Walter's face as he did not find any puncture wounds.

"Is it that small that you would need to wrap your hand for it?" Walter asked.

Mana mentally cringed; she knew that it would be harder to discourage Walter from asking questions. She didn't want to add more burden on to him by letting him discover the real issue.

"I didn't have any small bandages." Mana replied and mentally kicked herself.

Walter looked over her once again and smiled to himself.

"Alright…I have prepared a list of items for you to attend to while we are away. Make sure you do those as quickly as possible and complete your mission from Sir Integra." Walter said as he moved towards the door. Mana followed him.

"If an issue arises?" Mana asked.

Walter stopped and turned towards her and smiled.

"I know that you will be able to handle whatever comes you way." Walter replied.

Mana looked down as Walter stood in front of her.

"It's early…it's 2am—"Walter continued, but Mana's thoughts began to drown out Walter's words.

"_maji? 2 gozen?! jikan…wa doko?.." _ Mana trailed off in her thoughts as she continued to look at Walter as he continued to speak.

"I'll keep you notified of any changes via your cell phone…make sure you keep it with you." Walter said.

"Un." Mana replied.

"Alright then. Oyasumi." Walter said as he walked away.

"O...Oyasumi nasai…" Mana hesitated and closed her door.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for not updating a much as usual, college stuffs. Mana has her first solo mission and of course she has Dimitri and Cain to help her, but will it be enough? What do all of these sects have to do with the Illuminati? and this unknown woman, what does she have on Mana and the Illuminati?What's up with Dimitri? Another memory seizure, what's going on with Mana? Alucard has had a taste of Mana's blood, now what?**

**_Fuyu ni kiru_: Snow is Coming**

**_Watashi__…__dekiru__…__demo : I can do it, but…_**

**Iie: No**

**_Dare ka: Who_**

**_Kare: He_**

**_Chottou: Wait…_**

**Yabai: Risky ( as in Risky, dangerous or risky situation )**

**aah….doushite…kore wa…: aah… why is this**

**_N-nani…kore…yume? iya…kono itai kimochi: What was that? (a) Dream? No…that painful feeling_**

**Ohayou: Good Morning (Casual)**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu Ojisan: Good Morning Uncle ( Polite form )  
**

**_maji? 2 gozen?! jikan…wa doko?: Seriously? 2am? Where did the time go?_**

**Un: yes**

**Oyasumi: Night ( as in good night, Casual )**

**Oyasumi nasai: Good Night ( Polite form )**


	18. Unknown Monster

"You sure about this Mana?" Dimitri asked as he glanced at a person walking down the street opposite of them.

"I thought you would at least understand Dimitri. I did not think I would have to explain it to you like I did Cain—" Mana started

"I do get it. We don't have leads, but the woman suddenly calling you out of the blue and saying let's meet up in the middle of London is fucking weird no matter how you put it," Cain replied knowing that she was talking about him.

Mana glanced at Cain before she looked around again. She knew that Cain was right, but she had a mission she had to see through, and the thought of Alucard devouring her poked at her to remind her. Dimitri looked around and sighed.

Mana, Dimitri and Cain were standing outside of a fairly large café, the place where the unknown woman told Mana to meet her. For a busy cafe there were not a lot people in the area.

"Alright, let's go over this once more," Dimitri started.

"I can handle myself." Mana replied bluntly.

"Cain and I will be near by, and we'll sit somewhere where we can have eye contact with you. If you make eye contact with us for more than 10 seconds we will make a move," Dimitri replied ignoring Mana's statement.

"Fine. Understood," Mana replied and walked into the café eager to hear what this woman had to say.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee invaded Mana's nose as she slowly walked into further into the café. As she looked around she felt her cellphone vibrate in her breast coat pocket. She reached into her coat and looked at the message that flashed across the screen.

_Blue dress._

As Mana looked at her cellphone Cain walked passed her and caught the attention of the barista, he already was starting to blend into the group of people that sat at the bar. Looking up from her phone she saw a woman dressed in a royal blue dress sitting at the end of the bar, furthest away from the door. Mana figured that Dimitri was somewhere behind her and slowly approached the woman. The second Mana stood in front of the woman she spoke.

"Sit. Get comfortable or you'll attract attention," the woman said as she held a large mug in her hand.

Without a word Mana unbuttoned her long wool black pea coat and wrapped it around her stool and sat down. She felt that her red long sleeved dress and her ebony hair made her stand out more next to the blue of the woman's dress. Almost in an instant one of the baristas gave her his full attention.

"Can I get you something Miss?" his voice was deep, but Mana was able to pick up the British accent.

"Oolong tea. Do you have that?" Mana asked.

"We have Green tea, is that alright Miss?" he asked.

"That is fine," Mana replied.

"Alright then," the barista replied and went off to brew her tea.

There was silence between her and the woman next to her, attempting to not be so obvious Mana quickly glanced at the woman and took note of some of her features. Long ash blonde colored hair, flawless looking skin, perfect red painted nails, and no signs of marriage due to the lack of jewelry, and the scent of spices cut through the scent of coffee. Mana looked around to see Cain talking to an unknown woman and Dimitri seemed to be looking at a newspaper, they were where they could see her and she could see them.

Moments later the Barista returned with a clay teapot and a matching cup and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you," Mana replied and gave a slight bow. The man glanced at the woman next to her as Mana began to reach for her purse.

"No need to Miss. It's already been paid for. Enjoy," the barista walked away and began to help another customer.

"Oh…um…" Mana started.

"You are welcome," the woman replied.

"Thank you…but I could have paid for it myself…" Mana trailed off.

"No need…having connections reap nice benefits," the woman replied.

Mana glanced at the teapot and cautiously poured herself a cup.

"I suppose you would like to know who I am…and what I want with you no?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Mana replied as she looked at the woman.

"Hm, Dr. Stella Schultz…ze reason why I asked to meet you is because I wanted to make sure what ze Incubus said was true…and it is," Stella replied.

"The Incubus…Irvine?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Stella replied.

Mana cursed silently to herself, Irvine seemed to be everywhere and know everything.

"…So what do you want with me?" Mana asked.

"I am surprised zat you are not dead…or in the hands of ze enemy…" Stella mentioned before she sipped her ebony like colored drink.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mana asked bitterly.

"I suppose you don't remember…but zat is to be expected. Do you know of Kairi Inoue?" Stella asked

"No, am I supposed to know of them?" Mana asked.

"She is of your family…I suppose your mother did not tell you of her…" Stella mentioned.

Mana looked at the woman confused, Stella turned to face Mana. Mana's attention went to the scar over the woman's left eye.

"Kairi fucked up her mission and almost had everyone killed…and ze result of zat is inside of you," Stella replied bluntly.

"W-What?" Mana stuttered.

"Ze enemy of Hellsing…ze…Illuminati…" Stella trailed off bitterly.

The sound of the Café seemed to become quieter after hearing the name Illuminati. Mana noticed the change and glanced around, she saw that Cain and Dimitri also noticed the change.

"Zey do not care for Wingates…zey want their property back. You are zere property," Stella replied ignoring the Café's attitude.

"P-property?" Mana repeated.

"Your body and soul are zeir property…all because of Kairi…there is another soul inside of you…what is zis soul could be anyone's guess…" Stella replied.

"H-How…I do not…understand any of this…how can…" Mana trailed off.

"I suggest speaking to your mother…or even Irvine…he knew of zis as well," Stella replied.

Mana looked into her Green tea feeling a sense of dread fill her, her mind blanked, letting her thoughts rampage through her.

"Ze one that is causing ze problems is Milo De'Medici…you kill him you make ze Illuminati vanish from causing Hellsing issues," Stella replied.

"How do you know this?" Mana asked weakly.

"Zere were more zan one person zat sealed zat spirit inside of you. We risked our lives to make sure zat you could be taken away. Because of zis…we are being hunted by zem," Stella replied.

Mana remained silent next to Stella as the information sank into her. Stella glanced at Mana again before finishing the rest of her drink.

"We Palladists are trustworthy and we keep our word…everyone in zis café are Palladists…we fight for what we believe in. I fought to keep what we believed was dangerous out of ze Illuminati's hand. I received zis scar…but I am not going to die because of you. You need to handle your problems before you drag everyone else into zis again," Stella said as she leaned back into her stool.

"_What am I going to do…can I …" _Mana trailed off in her thoughts.

Gulping down the rest of her tea Mana stood and mumbled a thanks to Stella before rushing out of the Café with her coat in her hand.

* * *

Putting on her coat as she quickly walked down the street the lingering tightening feeling in her chest became more apparent.

"My black outs? The deaths? Those weird dreams…did I really do it or was it…"Mana's thoughts began to rampage through her head once again.

"Mana!" Dimitri's voice called after her.

Mana stopped as she saw a shadowy black figure standing in front of her. Mana's eyes widen as she felt her chest tighten more.

"**_Vos es __factus _**_**infirma...**"_

"Mana!" Dimitri's voice yanked her from the trance the figure had over her.

"Dimitri..." Mana's voice came out in a whisper as she felt herself falling.

Dimitri quickly grabbed her around the waist before she fell to the ground.

"Mana!"

* * *

An young man sat next to Stella and took off his coat.

"Zis is rare...is zere a bad omen coming our way?" Stella asked as she continued to read the newspaper.

"Well...if you can count all the movement that's taking place," The man replied.

"Zat is true..." Stella trailed off as she continued to read.

"Is she showing any signs?" he asked.

"Something happened to it...but I could not say until I have fully examined her...which I don't intend to do," Stella replied as she turned the page.

"And if the spirit takes hold of her body?" the man asked.

"It would take time for any of it's powers to be unsealed...zere is more zan one seal Mr. Kent," Stella replied.

"That is true...but...Kairi..." he started.

"Is no where to be found," Stella finished.

"I may have found her...not sure..." he replied.

"Wonderful," Stella replied sarcastically.

"Oh come off of it," he chuckled.

Stella closed and folded the news paper and looked at the young man.

"I did notice something...zere were specks of red in her blue eyes...I don't think she noticed it but it is zere..." Stella replied.

"...So the main seal is weakening..." he replied.

"I suggest you get on it to find Kairi, Jason...or prepare for a war," Stella replied as she grabbed her mug.

"Noted...how long has it been Dr. Schultz? You look beautiful as ever...just how old are you hm?" Jason asked.

"You know you're not supposed to ask a woman her age...zat is rude," Stella replied smirking.

"I've been meaning to ask you that since we last met...oh what 20 years ago," the man grinned.

"You first, you look quite young for your age...," Stella insisted.

Jason smirked causing Stella to smirk as well.

"I think we know ze answer for both of us..." Stella trailed off.

"Palladian technology...sounds interesting..." Jason trailed off.

"I'm sure the Masons have a few tricks up zeir sleeves...I know zat you are one of zem," Stella replied.

"Perhaps...perhaps not," Jason replied.

* * *

_Your mind is clouded heavy little scientist..._

"Still invading my dreams even though you are not here..." Mana replied as she felt Alucard's presence in her unconscious state.

_I do whatever pleases me_

In Mana's dreams Alucard did not always appear to her, now was one of those times. His voice was next to her as if he stood next to her, but there was no solid figure to be seen.

"Alucard-sama please leave...I can not handle you invading my dreams right now," Mana replied tiredly.

_Your dreams are fun to watch...I learn more about you...your desires...your fears...you..._

"Please stop," Mana replied feeling herself become surrounded by a cold unknown force.

_...Stella Schultz...and Kairi Inoe...oh?_

_"STOP!"_

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updating! If you check out my profile it has my most up to date status on there. So my apologies! If you know Latin don't be afraid to correct me!_  
_**

**After meeting with the unknown woman that contacted her suddenly Mana found out something unexpected and may cause a turn for the worse. No one knows what's inside of her. She knows the truth, and Alucard is still probing even though he's not there. How will she tell Integra of this? What is she gonna do? Who is Jason Kent, Kairi Inoe, and Milo De'Medici? Why does his last name sound familiar?  
**

******_Vos es __factus _**_**infirma: You are becoming weak  
**_


	19. Purpose

"Stop!" Mana shouted as she sat up, Cain and Dimitri both looked at Mana surprised and confused.

Panting Mana looked at the two men and then to her surroundings, she was back at the Hellsing Manor in the lower level study.

"Mana—" Cain started

"Maji…kore wa…baka…" Mana trailed off and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked

Mana looked up at Dimitri only to clutch the right side of her head in pain.

"I-Itai…" Mana whimpered.

"Is it your head? Dimitri where's the first aid kit?" Cain asked as he knelt next to Mana. Dimitri began to search around the study for the first aid kit.

"Mana—" Cain started as he looked at her, he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed her eyes.

There were specks of red in her irises that seemed to grow larger as her pupils dilated. Cain quickly lifted her head to get a better look at her eyes.

"aaah! N-No! It hurts…no…d-dame—" Mana whimpered in her native tongue as she fought against Cain.

"Mana stop it. Let me see!" Cain said as he pushed her hands away from his.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked as he held the first aid kit in his hands.

"Her eyes…there's red in them…" Cain said almost in a whisper as he listened to Mana whimper as he held her face. Dimitri looked at the young woman as tears began to well in her eyes. The pain in her head seemed to be intense to cause tears in her eyes, Mana crying suddenly wasn't a part of her normal behavior.

"W-what?" Dimitri asked confused as he too began to inspect her eyes.

"Mana stop, let us see," Cain growled.

Mana opened her eyes for a few moments only to close them a few seconds later. The two men looked at each other then back to Mana, Mana pushed Cain's hands away and shielded her eyes from the two men.

"That's not normal…definitely not normal…What should we do?" Cain asked in a whisper.

"Call Sir Hellsing—" Dimitri started.

"No! N-No…I'll be fine…" Mana replied cutting off the two men as she wiped her eyes.

"But Mana—" Cain started.

"There's noting wrong! Uruse!" Mana shouted.

The two men looked at Mana surprised, this was a new side of her that they haven't seen. The two men looked at each again then back to the woman.

"Sorry…I just need something to drink…" Mana grumbled.

Mana ran her hands through her hair as Dimitri handed her two caplets and a cup of water. Cain had moved back a to give Mana space to breathe and cool down.

"T-thank you…" Mana grimaced and down the two caplets and the water.

"Alright…so I don't know what that was, but…I think you need to brief us on what she told you…I'm sure it's related to this," Cain said as he stood and motioned to Mana.

Mana looked at the empty glass cup as her mind went over everything that happened before she collapsed.

"It's related isn't it?" Dimitri asked.

"Huh?" Mana asked.

"Your eyes…are turning red. Didn't you notice?" Dimitri asked.

"No. They look normal to me," Mana replied.

Dimitri and Cain looked at each other and nodded, they then sat on the sofa and looked at Mana.

"What happened?" Cain asked.

"Apparently…I have another soul inside of me," Mana replied quietly without hesitation.

"Come again?" Cain asked.

Mana looked at the man confused, she didn't understand what he was asking for her.

"Say it again," Dimitri spoke up.

"I…" Mana started, but hesitated.

"I...I have another soul inside of me," Mana repeated.

"Another soul?" Cain asked

"I would say something like that is impossible…but Alucard himself is impossible, but he exists…" Cain added

"Something happened where an relative had gone to desperate measures to keep whatever soul that is inside of me away from the enemy, the Illuminati," Mana replied.

"Wait…so the Illuminati is after the soul inside of you, but not you?" Cain asked

"I-I think so," Mana replied hesitant.

"I don't think it works like that, a soul needs a body in order to exist if there's no body, there's no soul. They are basically after her," Dimitri replied.

Cain looked at Dimitri surprised, as Mana looked away from Dimitri.

"If you put it that way it makes sense…" Cain said.

"_Milo De'Medici…_" Mana thought to herself.

_If you eliminate him, you eliminate ze illuminati from Hellsing…_

The words of Stella echoed in her mind, reminding her of what would end Hellsing's annoyance, but the soul would remain.

"Do you know what soul is inside of you?" Dimitri asked

"No one knows…I didn't know…" Mana replied.

"That's…never a good sign…" Dimitri trailed off.

"None of this is good," Cain sighed heavily.

_Vzzt…Vzzt_

Mana's cellphone vibrated against the leg of the table on the floor, reaching down her vision became blurry. She quickly grabbed the device and sat back up, she ignored the wave of dizziness and opened her phone.

_Be careful of who you trust, those who seem friendly…_

…_Are usually a wolf in human skin_

"Nani…kore," Mana said out loud as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"…Something I do not understand…I suppose it's not important…" Mana said as she closed her phone.

"I will have to call my family about Kairi, and come up with a new plan," Mana said as she pushed the heavy wool coat from her legs.

"We should tell Walter about this," Dimitri said as he stood to help her stand.

"Yeah, maybe he will be able to give us more insight on what to do," Cain sais as he also stood.

"No. I will do it myself…see if you can find out any information about the Illuminati. I need to check my resources to actually confirm that this is true so let us not get too excited over this. I will find you tomorrow morning with a new plan," Mana said as she looked around and noticed a dark figure in the corner of the fire lit room.

"Alright…Do you need help walking to your room?" Cain asked.

_Those who seem friendly are usually a wolf in human skin_

"No I'll be fine," Mana quickly replied as she grabbed her purse and made a beeline to the door.

Cain and Dimitri watched the woman walk from the room and close the door behind her.

"That was interesting…" Cain said quietly.

"Yeah…" Dimitri replied as he checked his watch. It was midnight.

"Two souls in one body…you don't think the soul may have already melded into one?" Cain asked as he sat back on the sofa.

"I hope not…if it did then there's no way to really stop the Illuminati from coming after her," Dimitri replied.

"and we don't even know what type of soul is inside of her…maybe we should talk to Walter about this…sooner the better…" Cain sighed.

"Yeah definitely," Dimitri replied as she looked towards the same direction Mana looked in before she quickly left the room.

"To make things more interesting...we don't even know if this is all true or not..." Cain added.

"There has to be a reason...it sounds far-fetched but...Alucard exists so why not?" Dimitri replied and looked at Cain.

"We're sitting here blind Mitri," Cain said.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You know what they say, the most important part of the puzzle is found underneath our noses," Dimitri said as he looked into the fire.

"It starts with Mana," Cain added

* * *

"Chouto…wakaranai…"Mana said to herself as she stared at the message that Irvine had sent her. She began to text back a response to Irvine when she suddenly felt weak. She ignored the feeling and finished her text.

_I do not understand. Who is Milo De'Medici?_

Mana closed her phone and looked at her mixing set on her desk. Thoughts of her family flooded her mind.

"_Did my mother and father really know about this? Of course they knew…they had to of known_," Mana thought to herself. She slowly walked over to the plush chair near the French doors that led to the private balcony. She plopped into the chair and re opened her cellphone, Irvine had replied to her.

_I can find out anything for you, for a price of course._

Mana rolled her eyes in response to the Incubus' response.

_Talk to Integra, in the meantime who is he?_

Mana replied to the text and within a few seconds Irvine's response came back.

_Payment first, then I'll talk_

Mana frowned and closed her phone, there was no chance that she was going to let him feed of her energy, let alone her ' sexual frustration' energy that she apparently had. She sighed to herself as she looked around her darkened room, it had been three months since she had arrived at the Hellsing Manor, since then everything had seemed to take a turn for the worst. She sighed again and opened her cellphone and began to dial a number.

"Moshi moshi, Mitsurugi—" a female voice echoed from the other side of her phone.

"Yukina-san, Mana desu. Okaasan was doko" Mana spoke quietly.

"Mana-sama?! Eto…Ojou-sama wa…shou shou omachi te kudasai," Yukina said.

Yukina had placed her on hold to go find her mother. Mana pulled her knees into the chair as the coldness pierced her clothes as she waited for Yukina to return to the phone. She knew that going to the source of the issue would be easier than dealing with Irvine.

"Ano Mana-sama, Ojousama wa korarenai irasshaimasenga, Goshujin-sama wa—" Yukina started.

"Daijoubu desu," Mana replied.

Seconds later a man's voice echoed from the other side of the phone.

"Mana,"

"Father," Mana replied

There was a short moment of silence between the two them, although her father was Japanese, his English was perfect and he preferred to speak in English. Her father was strict and was responsible for her physical training when it came to the Dornez bloodline. Because of this she tried to maintain a serious tone with him which in turn made her cautious when speaking to him.

"Are there any issues? I haven't heard from Walter," he asked.

"ah…yes…there is an issue…" Mana said cautiously.

"What is it?" he quickly, but calmly asked.

"…How come I do not know of Kairi Inoue?" Mana asked bluntly.

There was another short pause on the other side causing Mana licked her lips nervously.

"It has come to that…hm," he replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked

"Kairi Inoue is your aunt on my side of the family…she has had some issues recently so she has not been around," he replied smoothly.

"Like what?" Mana asked.

"She is being hunted by the Illuminati," he replied bluntly.

"The Illuminati…" Mana repeated quietly as her eyes glazed over.

"If she's alive…I don't know, perhaps…" he trailed off.

"Then…you know…right?" Mana hesitated.

"Yes. Of course, your mother and I both know," he replied

"Why? Why did you not tell me?" Mana asked.

"It wasn't important at the time. We just made you were safe and that you had a normal childhood," he replied

"A normal childhood?! This secret that you kept has now made me a burden on Sir Integra and to Hellsing as a whole! The Illuminati's target is now Hellsing," Mana shouted.

"That is the main reason you were sent to Hellsing," he replied bluntly.

"W-What?" Mana replied, caught off guard.

"The seal that Kairi placed on you are weakening, and there's no way to reseal them unless Kairi appears," he father replied.

"…." Mana was silent as she listened in shock.

"You weren't sent to England to do menial tasks. Your mother, Walter, and I knew all about the situation. You are there to use the means you have to improve and develop yourself before the seals are destroyed. No one is certain of the soul inside of you, you are there find out what it is," her father explained.

Her father's words hit her as hard as bricks falling on her, they lied to her and kept everything a secret. Walter had knew about it since she arrived, and she wondered if Sir Integra knew of her situation and maybe that is why she gave her the project of the Illuminati. Mana forced herself to speak again.

"a-and the black outs?" Mana stuttered.

"Signs of the seal weakening," he replied

"How can you say everything so simply?" Mana asked shocked.

"I knew this day was coming…I prepared for years to tell you this…" he trailed off.

Mana was silent once again.

"I am glad that you are still alive and yourself…" he trailed off.

"When you were 10 years old…you were knocked unconscious…that is when the seal was damaged…" he continued.

"What happened," Mana asked curiously. She remembered the time where she was knocked out, but when she had awoken she was covered in blood and was surrounded by bodies.

"You slaughtered everyone in cold blood and almost killed me in the process," he replied.

Suddenly Mana completely froze as the memories flooded back into her. The blood that was on her was the blood of others, the voices in her head, the psychotic laughter the came from her. Fear had wormed itself inside of her and taken root, now it felt as if it was going to consume her.

"Mana," her father's voice.

"I-I..." Mana began.

**"**meministis..."

Mana quickly looked to the source of the voice, behind her. She looked up to see a dark shadow figure looking down at her with red eyes.

"bonum omnia meminisset...quid ages deinde? vos fias debilior..."

Mana's vision started to become blurry as could do nothing but stare into the red orbs that looked down at her.

"...N-No..."

* * *

**A/N: Here's an update for the month of March! Lots of Japanese and Latin!**

**Mana is tough on the outside, but how is she on the inside? There's a soul that's been incubating inside of her since she was ten years old. Did it meld with her soul or is it still separate? What's this about wolf in human skin? Who is Irvine referring to? What's Alucard gonna do?  
**

**Maji...kore wa...baka: Seriously...this is...stupid**

**Dame: No don't...**

**Itai: Painful**

**Uruse!: Shut up!**

**Moshi moshi, Mitsurugi—: Hello this is the Mitsurugi's**

**Yukina-san, Mana desu. Okaasan was doko: Miss Yukina, this is Mana. Where is my mother?**

**Eto…Ojou-sama wa…shou shou omachi te kudasai: Um, your mother is...please wait a moment.**

**Ano Mana-sama, Ojousama wa korarenai irasshaimasenga, Goshujin-sama wa: Um Miss Mana, your mother cannot come, but your father**

**Daijoubu desu: It's ok**

**meministis: You remember...**

**bonum omnia meminisset...quid ages deinde? vos fias debilior: Good remember everything...what are you going to do next? You will become weaker (roughly)  
**


	20. Under Pressure

"You heard a scream and found her on the floor?"

"Yes,"

"Well…that is troublesome,"

"Yeah everything started to go down hill after she met that woman. Honestly I still don't know what's going on Walter," Cain sighed

"Woman?" Walter asked as he looked away from the unconscious woman on the bed.

"She didn't tell us her name, but she did mention Kairi Inoue," Dimitri added.

"I see…" Walter trailed off as he looked back at Mana. He stood next to her as Cain and Dimitri stood behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Cain asked

"There is not much we can do until she wakes up," Dimitri sighed and ran his hands through his thick ebony hair.

"This is most inconvenient Mana…" Walter said quietly to himself as he continued to look down at the unconscious woman in front of him.

"Eliminating the Illuminati is a mission that was given to her by Sir Integra, she knew this task was going to be difficult. Therefore she has no choice but to complete the mission. You both are going to make sure she completes it, no matter the consequences," Walter said firmly as he looked at the two men behind him.

"Y-Yes Sir," the two men replied.

"I need to return to my current mission. Please notify Mana when she rises," Walter said and promptly exited the room.

"Woah…I don't know what that was…but woah," Cain commented.

"You forget she is a Dornez…this shouldn't be a surprise to her," Dimitri replied.

"It's still harsh," Cain scoffed.

* * *

"_You…are a strange individual…disciplined, but yet so frightened,"_

"Who are you?" Mana asked.

A voice female voice spoke to her in her unconscious state and not Alucard toying with her.

"_I am not the one you call Alucard…he as well is an interesting defiled creature as well,"_ the feminine voice replied.

"What do you want from me?" Mana asked

"_I require a body, a body to move freely through your world. I have been summoned,"_ she replied.

"Summoned? By who?"

"_Raphael…my love. He calls out to me. I am compelled to obey him and his calling," _she replied

"R-Raphael?" Mana repeated confused.

"_Yes…"_ the voice trailed off.

"What does he want? Why my body?" Mana began to ask when the voice laughed, within seconds the laughter changed from feminine to sinister.

"_Details do not matter, you will no longer exist when the time comes. That ludicrous seal has been weakening and I am growing in strength,"_ the once feminine voice had changed to a distorted warped voice.

"You will not have my body," Mana hissed.

"_Contra me parvulus et videbimus quam diu tenere..."_

* * *

Mana suddenly jumped awake and quickly looked around, she was alone and in her own bed. She ran her hands through her long ebony hair and sighed heavily. She remembered the conversation she had with her father before blacking out and made a mental note to apologize to him. He had confirmed the situation to her , and now it seemed as if the soul inside of her gave her a undetermined time limit, it was growing strength but at what speed?

"Doushiyo?" Mana whimpered as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her chest tightened as she placed her head on her knees.

"Am I frightened?" Mana thought to herself

"_You seem troubled little scientist..." _Alucard's deep voice echoed through her mind.

"Alucard..." Mana said quietly, her head still on her knees.

"_What's gotten into the fearless little angel of death hmm?" _

"...If I turn against Hellsing, you will not hesitate to kill me right?" Mana asked quietly.

"_Give me a reason why I should hesitate," _Alucard laughed

"At least...I know that he will get rid of me," Mana thought as she sighed heavily. Her mind became filled with various thought about the soul inside of her, what would happen when the seal breaks, will it be instant? Or painful?

Suddenly the bed dipped, Mana instantly looked up to see Alucard's red eyes looking at her.

"A-Alucard-sama," Mana squeaked.

Alucard smirked and leaned into her, Mana leaned back on reflex.

"You were so feeble looking...how could I resist?" Alucard chuckled.

"H-How are you here? You are supposed to be with Sir Integra," Mana stumbled.

"I am...my master does not need me right now, I am free to do as I please," Alucard replied smoothly.

"What are you here for? Are you going to bite me again?" Mana blushed.

She remember the risque situation that Alucard had caused and led to him biting her, unconsciously she touched her neck.

"Are you offering?" Alucard asked as he moved closer to her and smirked

"No! A-ano...I will not offer you anything," Mana stuttered as her cheeks turned a light pink. Suddenly the smirk on Alucard's face disappeared.

"You have a seal placed on you...it's been getting weaker since you arrived here," Alucard said as he looked into the Mana's eyes stoically. Mana froze at the Alucard's words.

"You didn't expect me not to know about that? Do not underestimate me girl," Alucard replied.

"That's none of your business," Mana replied as she tried to seem firm, although the pounding of her heart and the tension in her body told her otherwise.

"It is, if you're asking me to kill you," Alucard replied.

"If...If it comes to...that time...you will know the truth then," Mana replied cautiously as she looked away from the man.

Alucard suddenly stood and looked down at her, Mana glanced up at him and quickly looked away. Alucard suddenly grasped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"ah—"

"You're turning into a demon...when the seal breaks...I'll see the real you and devour you whole," Alucard said as he looked into her eyes. Mana froze again at the man's words causing him to chuckle.

"I—" Mana started when Alucard leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. As soon as she realized he had kissed her, he was gone.

"a...ah?" Mana's face turned completely red as she touched her lips.

* * *

"Is she still herself?"

"_Yes_..."

"That is unfortunate...she needs to give up and give in," Milo said as he ran his hands through his short spiked black hair.

"_Are you sure that's what you want? You're going to destroy a young girl's life over a soul that you don't even what what it is?"_

Milo rolled his eyes and adjusted the phone at his ear, he sighed annoyed and leaned back on the deep red sofa.

"Look, you're too emotional…this is why you are not with me now. It doesn't matter about her life, she's just a bystander. As soon as that shit went down with Kairi she forfeited her life to me. None of this shit would have happened if they fucking minded their own business," Milo shouted into the phone.

"…"

"With the Third Reich moving as planned there's nothing left for me to do than to claim what is mine," Milo replied as smirk spread over his lips.

"…"

"Awww come now brother…don't tell me you're getting attached to my toy…you know I don't like sharing. Do what you're supposed to do…and maybe you can play with her," Milo said purred.

"I'll pass."

A soft click was heard on the side of the phone, signaling that his caller had hung up.

"He's such a softie," Milo teased as he hung up his phone.

"Felix!" Milo shouted

A tall lean man with white hair approached Milo from the darkness and bowed.

"Yes Sir?"

"Are the plans moving smoothly?" Milo asked as he let his head fall back on to the cushion of the Sofa.

"Yes, the Huntress Rip VanWinkle has been moving in to place as we speak," Felix replied.

"and Romanov?" Milo asked as he lifted his head from the cushion.

"In England of course," Felix replied.

"Good," Milo replied and let his head fall back as another grin spread across his face.

"I can almost taste her Felix…I don't know how much longer I can contain myself," Milo said deeply as his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Just a little bit longer sir," Felix said and narrowed his eyes at the young man.

* * *

Cain crossed his arms as he looked at the young woman standing in front of him. The night before she was unconscious, and now she stood in front of him as if she recovered.

"Mana you look pale, are you sure you should be out in town?" Cain asked firmly.

"Yes, it's important to the mission," Mana replied.

"After what happened the day before don't you think you should rest a bit more?" Dimitri asked.

"I do not have the time nor patience for resting," Mana replied annoyed.

Cain studied Mana for a few moments before turning to Dimitri, in response Dimitri shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go get the car," Dimitri said and waked from the room. Cain sighed.

"Are all Dornez stubborn?" Cain asked.

"If you would have said no I would have left by my own means," Mana replied.

"Mana I know you're all gun-ho, but you have to realize you have to make sure that you are strong enough to fight the enemies, running yourself ragged isn't going to make this mission any easier," Cain said as he looked down at her.

"No, you listen. I have been lied to by my own parents, I am being used as an incubator for a soul that will take over my body to use for who knows what, and my chances of staying sane are very slim. The Illuminati are after me and this soul inside of me is gaining strength. My chances of being killed by three different agents is high. I would prefer to fight than let myself be taken over. So please tell me if resting more is a good option **Cain**," Mana replied putting emphasis on the man's name.

Cain looked at Mana surprised, at that moment Mana realized the man's expression and the tone she had used against him. She instantly regretted it.

"I-I am sorry…I am under a lot of pressure…I apologize Cain," Mana stuttered. Cain remained silent as he looked down at her, and she up at him. Without saying another word Cain walked pass her, and from the room.

"Oh…" Mana said dejectedly.

Another unusual behavior outburst, Mana rubbed her temples as she calmed herself.

_**When the seal breaks…I'll see the real you and devour you whole**_

Alucard's words echoed in her head reminding her of what is to come.

"Maybe…I should just die…but then what?" Mana thought to herself.

"Mana come on," Cain's voice called out to her.

"Coming!"

* * *

**A/N: The soul grows in strength, when it achieves enough power what will happen to Mana? A new threat from Alucard, did he know all along what lies within Mana? and the kiss?! Will Rip make an appearance? Felix!**

**Doushiyo: What should I do**

**Contra me parvulus et videbimus quam diu tenere (roughly): We shall see how long you can hold against me child.**


	21. The Knights of Seth & Tristan Romanov

Hours later Mana found herself standing in front of a lake surrounded by a deep green forest. A large man stood next to her, his gaze focused on the lake.

"Why am I here?" Mana asked as she turned slightly to the man

"I'm surprised you don't remember what was here…maybe you really have forgotten more than what they say," the man replied.

Mana fully turned to the man confused, as far as she knew she had never been to England before as this was her first time out of her country.

"At least…what's left of it…this is where everything started..." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"This is where Illuminati summoned that spirit…in the belly of the mansion that once stood here,"

"What? Here in England? I have never been to England…and if I did come to England I would have remembered. Besides…the Illuminati originated from Italy correct? Why would they do that here in England Mr. Jensen?" Mana asked.

"Axis is fine. To get that answer why don't you go speak to your little friend Milo," Axis replied.

"Do not associate me with a man that is after my life," Mana replied coldly.

"The girl has bark, but does she have bite?" Axis chuckled.

"I cam here on a note of information gathering not to fight," Mana replied firmly.

"You work for Hellsing, do I need to talk shit about Wingates to provoke you?" Axis asked clearly attempting to aggravate her.

"If you wish to lose a few limbs, please do," Mana replied simply.

Axis smirked as he finally looked at Mana and crossed his arms.

"I don't fight just for the fun of it…besides I'm too old. I've been alive longer than I should have…what year is it now? 2000? I can't even remember that," Axis sighed.

"…How long have you been…alive?" Mana asked hesitantly.

"…Hmm…as long as Hellsing's toy, Alucard I suppose," Axis replied.

"_He's been alive…since Alucard came into existence?"_ Mana thought to herself.

"That would make me…569 years old," Axis replied.

"eeh?!" Mana said shocked as she looked at the man. He looked no older than late thirties, but his age was unbelievable.

"Knights of Seth are granted something similar to immortality when remaining loyal to Seth himself. I can't remember all of the finer details…but we spend our immortality protecting the order and Seth himself. I am the oldest with in the order," Axis said as he looked over to the lake again.

Mana studied the man again, he was abnormally tall, bulky, blonde hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. His thick wool coat was draped over his shoulder exposing his arms and from what she could see he had scars over scars on his forearms.

"Like I said before this lake wasn't here years ago…the belly of the mansion that once stood here is where everything started. It covered for the dark ritual the lured the soul here. Souls are sent to purgatory before they are sent to Heaven and Hell…from the aura around you…the soul is very old…" Axis trailed off as he looked at Mana from head to toe.

"An old soul?" Mana asked ignoring the strange look that Axis gave her when their eyes met for a split second.

"Not all souls are sent to there respectful places…there is a balance between Heaven and Hell…" Axis trailed off.

"Like I said…that soul is very old…and corrupted," Axis finished.

"What do you mean by corrupted?" Mana asked as the feeling of trepidation began to tingle through her body.

"You do not know what corrupted means? Where are you from again?" Axis asked.

"This is not the time to play games," Mana replied firmly. Axis glanced at Mana again before turning his attention back to the lake.

"I cannot tell you exactly…but something is not right…maybe it was a demon instead that they summoned…no way to be sure," Axis muttered.

"Excuse me—" Mana started.

"No one knows what is inside of you. So you are on your own when it comes to this," Axis replied.

Mana sighed quietly as she crossed her arms underneath her wool cloak as the started thinking about the soul, or maybe demon inside of her.

"_It would make sense…if it was a demon…"_ Mana thought to herself as she remembered the warping of the voice that spoke to her.

"Does the name Raphael have a significant meaning to it?" Mana asked.

"Raphael…in terms of religious studies…Raphael is…was a high angel—" Axis started and suddenly stopped. He turned around causing Mana to turn around as well. A man stood a several feet behind them clapping.

"What a terrific religious history lesson! I was almost put to sleep by it," the unknown man said with a smile.

"An Illuminati friend Mana?" Axis asked jokingly.

"I do not associate myself with their kind," Mana replied bitterly.

"Oh, lady…that hurt. I'm offended,"

"I supposed that's good that you could tell that he smells like a mangy mutt," Axis chuckled.

_"He's a werewolf?_" Mana thought to herself as Axis' statement clicked in her head.

"You may look young and act all tough, but you're nothing but a dried up piece of shit," the person replied.

"You talk a lot of shit for an artificial werewolf…were you just born? Need me to show you how to respect your elders you little shit," Axis laughed.

"Whoever you are you can tell Milo to come get me himself and to stop sending his lackeys," Mana spoke up. Axis glanced at Mana as did the unknown person.

"The name is Tristan Romanov…and you can tell Milo to fuck off in person when I take you to him. That twist fuck probably will get off on shit like that," Tristan replied.

"She said to get lost." Axis said bluntly.

"I'm not talking to you, besides she doesn't have a choice," Tristan replied.

"What?" Mana said surprised.

"Sorry. We have a democracy in England. She has a choice and she chose not to go with you so get lost," Axis said.

"Ah, more reasons to pull your tongue out. I was planning on being nice…but you're both starting to piss me off," Tristan said as he growled.

"Oh a battle," Axis laughed and stepped forward. Mana stepped in front of him.

"Oh the girl does have bite…let's see how much it hurts," Axis commented.

"Look…I don't want to hurt you so…just be a good girl and come willingly ya?" Tristan said as he held out his hand for her. Mana took another step forward and giggled.

"Enzo was it? I showed him now good of girl I was…do you want me to do the same to you? He lost his limbs in the process though! Perhaps I was too good?" Mana smiled.

"Enzo was weak. I'm pretty sure I'll break your pretty face…although I'm sure Milo will hate me for it…" Tristan replied and crossed his arms.

Tristan was considerably larger and taller than Enzo, from what Mana could tell his muscles stretched his shirt when he crossed his arms. Hand to hand seemed out of the picture, but not wanting to draw the attention of Dimitri and Cain with gunfire, hand to hand was her only option.

"We will see about that," Mana's irises changed from their normal cobalt blue to crimson red.

She pushed open her heavy wool cloak and charged full speed at the bulkier man. Tristan smirked as he saw the pink ceramic blades slide from underneath her shirtsleeves. She swung her arms in a cross horizontal strike, Tristan dodged her blades and roundhouse kicked, on instinct Mana ducked to the ground and back flipped. Tristan slid back dodging her powerful legs and punched. Mana quickly sidestepped and aimed for Tristan's open side, Tristan quickly brought down his elbow connecting with her forearm. Mana felt something break and quickly jumped back avoiding Tristan's fist.

"Oh? What's wrong? Did something break?" Tristan mocked. Mana looked at the man stoically as she lifted her left arm and began to unbutton her sleeve. Her pink ceramic blade fell to the ground along with pieces of the device that held it together.

"Awww I broke your toy…" Tristan smirked.

"Temporarily," Mana simply replied as she shook her arm. The thought of her arm breaking crossed her mind, but she knew that there was the protector of her blade over her arm.

"Are we gonna play more? That gave me a rush," Tristan laughed.

"mochiron…" Mana said deeply and charged at him once again.

Tristan roundhouse kicked, Mana once again ducked underneath his leg and avoided his other kicked before sliding into an upper cut with her lone ceramic blade. Tristan leaned back and grabbed her forearm; he quickly threw her to the ground. The wind was knocked from Mana, as she laid in the snow breathless for a split second, Tristan's foot hovered over her face. Quickly regaining her senses Mana maneuvered and double floor swept Tristan causing the bulkier man to lose his footing in the snow. Mana quickly rolled back and stood, breathing heavily.

"Is that all girl?" Mana heard Axis say behind her.

"Uruse!" Mana hissed.

"Oh that sounded angry…are you sure you're not mad that I broke your toy…or…you realized that you can't beat me?" Tristan asked as he stood up brushing the snow from his clothes. Tristan grinned, his canines elongated.

"_watashi ga dekiru…nani suru no…"_ Mana thought to herself.

_You are going to die if you keep this up child…_

"N-Nani-?!" Mana said shocked as she realized that Tristan was charging at her.

"You're too slow!" Tristan shouted and punched. Instantly her reflexes took over as she flipped backwards and charged at Tristan before he was able to attack again. She swung her single blade only to have it be caught by Tristan. Mana narrowed her red colored eyes as he held on to her ceramic blade.

"This is pretty handy…well when you have two of course…with one it doesn't really do much. So it would be nice if you stopped playing around," Tristan growled his canines showing again.

Without warning Mana high kicked causing the man's head to snap back, he slowly looked at the girl with a small grin.

"You kick pretty high…nice," Tristan commented.

"Thanks," Mana said as she yanked her blade back, slicing his hand open as she jumped a few feet from him.

"Alright…you caught me." Mana started as she looked at the blood on her blade.

"I do need to mention that you did have the advantage…but now I do,"

"You're cute…but stupid," Tristan said as he shook the blood from his hand and took a step forward only to stumble.

"Woah…what?" Tristan mumbled to himself.

"Oh…I see what you did there," Axis commented. He had watched the entire fight between the two and instantly realized what her plan was.

"The Mitsurugi special. Poisons…." Mana started.

"You poisoned me?!" Tristan shouted confused.

"Please show me how well you can do…sorede ii onna o misetemorau~" Mana purred as a devilish smirk appeared on her lips.

"Clever…but sneaky…poisoned blades…" Axis said as he watched Mana's onslaught of the poisoned stumbling man.

Axis crossed his arms as he began to think back to the time where he first encountered Mana, 12 years ago.

_"She's different than before…is it really her or has the seal weakened so much that is has started to take root in her soul?"_ Axis thought to himself. Tristan had transformed into his werewolf form and continued to attack Mana, as she easily dodged the man's sluggish attacks.

"That was stupid…he's just speeding up the spread of the poison," Axis grimaced. His eyes narrowed as he watched Mana flip over the werewolf's swing of his large arm, and with one slice his forearm dropped into the white snow coloring it red.

_"Was that her intention to make herself seem weak and lure them into her poisonous traps?"_ Axis thought as he watched Tristan fall to his knees howling in pain.

"Uruse~" Mana said firmly as she kicked the back of Tristan's head causing him to fall forward.

"Hmm…interesting," Axis said as he approached the woman that savagely kicked the paralyzed man.

"Doushitan no? eh?! Eh?! Tsukareta?! Eh?! Awww yowaii akachan…" Mana hissed as she continued to savagely kick Tristan in his stomach.

"F-fuck y-you," Tristan sputtered out as blood ran down his jaw, he had turned back into a human.

"Oh! You can still talk! I thought I may have broken you! That's wonderful!" Mana replied gleefully and dealt one last kick to his ribs. A sickening crack echoed through Axis' ears as he stood behind Mana, his eyes narrowed at the girl. Instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Ok! Now question time. Where is Milo?" Mana asked as she looked down at Tristan.

"You… really think… I would tell you?" Tristan panted.

"Well…you would not die as fast," Mana replied simply, her voice cheery.

"So much viciousness Mana…" Axis commented. Mana looked over her shoulder blasé in what the man that stood behind her. She glanced him over and then back to Tristan on the ground.

"Where is he?" Mana asked again, her voice lacked the cheeriness it had before.

"Che…" Tristan sputtered.

Mana pulled a pistol from the back of her cloak and pointed it at Tristan.

"You…think…that's going…to—uhn…scare me?" Tristan winced.

"The gun itself…no…but the bullet inside it the delicious prize," Mana replied as she spun the gun around her finger.

_"The soul has taken root in her,"_ Axis thought to himself as he listened to the way she spoke.

"Let us see what Mitsurugi special we have today~ oh! It's orange! It is another venom…it is your lucky day Tristan!" Mana said as she checked her gun's magazine.

"Mana kill him already," Axis spoke up. He knew that she was prolonging his death and the more she stayed like this the soul would grow stronger.

Mana suddenly spun around and pointed the gun at Axis, her expression twisted crazily.

"I do not know how this affects immortals…but we can find out if you like," Mana hissed.

"Mana…" Axis warned.

He was right, the soul was gaining more power and was taking hold of her personality and behavior. Mana turned her attention to the gasping man as his throat was closing.

"You are here so that means that he is in England…Well you will see him shortly in hell." Mana said quietly.

"In the name of god, all impure souls shall be sent to damnation. Amen," Mana chanted as she pointed the gun at his head and fired.

* * *

**A/N: Before I say anything I want to remind you that Hellsing has religious aspects in it and I am indifferent to all of it. I do research on all my info. that I put in chapters, so if you don't agree with it please keep those comments to yourself. Thanks!**

**Chapter 21! I feel like this is a long chapter! Maybe it is? Maybe not? You tell me! **

**On a information gathering mission Mana spoke to the eldest in the Knights of Seth, Axis Jensen. She also received a little information about the soul inside of her. Is it actually a soul or is a demon? Mana was close to finding out info but then Tristan Romanov showed up disturbing her mission. What's Mana to do? Kick his ass of course, but so savagely? She was like a completely different person, is this really Mana or is it the soul? Her last statement is kinda ironic no?**

**Uruse: Shut up ( very vulgar)**

**mochiron: Of course  
**

**_watashi ga dekiru…nani suru no_: I can do this, what am I doing  
**

**sorede ii onna o misetemorau: ...and then I will show you (how) good (of a) girl I am  
**

**Doushitan no: What's wrong?**

**Tsukareta: Tired?**

**Yowaii akachan: Weak baby**


	22. Milo & Dimitri De'Medici

"Have orders come from her majesty?" Integra asked firmly as she stood in front of several disheveled looking men. Millennium was moving and she knew that cooperation between the different factions would be needed if Millennium proved to be as dangerous as the vibe she felt when she spoke to the Major. Millennium declared war on England, and she would be there to stop them no matter the consequences.

"_Are you sure we should really be cooperating with them sir?"_

Integra smirked at one of the men as she heard the question. She knew that Tamblin and his men were considered prestigious, but the current situation pushed both Hellsing and the DOOR firm to work together. Walter held out a small cigar box as if on instinct Integra's hand went to the box and deftly pulled out a small cigar as she kept her attention at the men looking at her. She placed the cigar between her lips, and instantly Walter had a lighter and lit for her. Taking a deep drag from the cigar she looked at the men and smirked as she blew out smoke.

"I mean, I could go home if you would like. I do fancy Mana's evening tea…but do you really want me to go back?" Integra asked mockingly.

"Men calm down," a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Stay," Tamblin said as he looked at the other men in the room. A smirk appeared on Integra's lips as she looked at the blonde haired man.

"Alright then, what is the situation Tamblin?"

"As of 18 hours ago we lost contact with an Imperial aircraft that was conducting practice maneuvers on the Atlantic, they reported that an unidentified helicopter was approaching and then silence," one of Tamblin's men spoke up as he held out photos for her to take. Walter grabbed the photos and handed them to Integra surprised.

"Millennium…the Last Battalion…" Integra whispered as she and Walter looked at the photos.

"You're kidding? Vampires Nazis? Hellsing get your head screwed on correctly. This is no time for the occult," an officer shouted. Suddenly more men joined in the bashing of Integra's statement. Integra scoffed and glanced at Walter, Walter looked uninterested at the squabbling men.

"Alright then. I'll let you see the hard way. Show me what you can do," Integra said as she found the nearest chair and sat down. Walter sighed heavily and stood next to her with the same uninterested expression.

Integra took another drag of her cigar and blew out smoke in Tamblin's general direction.

"Let these blokes make an arse of themselves," Integra muttered. Walter nodded in agreement as he watched Tamblin approach.

"I apologize Integra…these men are not all of mine, they are from Henry's group. We recently lost contact with him as well," Tamblin said as he waved the cigar smoke from his face.

"That's unfortunate," Integra replied.

"Yes. I am not sure what Millennium's plans are…but it seems like they've been in affect for sometime now…everything is moving too quickly all of a sudden," Tamblin started. Integra glanced at him silently as she flicked her cigar.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave your **maid** by herself?" Tamblin asked putting emphasis on the word

"Of course. She can handle herself. Why are you suddenly interested in my **maid** Tamblin?" Integra asked returning the emphasis on the word as well

"With how quickly things are happening I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked the home base so to speak," Tamblin sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Hn," Integra replied as she looked forward.

"She's more than what you think of her Tamblin, She has not botched a job I have given her, and she will not fail me," Integra said.

"Right…let's hope so,"

* * *

"ugh! Why the fuck does it have to be on a slope?" Cain grunted as he stumbled up the stairs.

"I don't know-" Dimitri panted. Cain looked at his friend and the direction Dimitri looked at. Mana was standing over a dead body, her gun drawn and Axis standing behind her.

"Did she…" Cain started

_"She killed...him..." _Dimitri thought to himself.

"Mana are you back to yourself?" Axis asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes…" Mana replied quietly. Her cobalt blue eyes narrowed as the skin around the bullet hole began to pucker from the venom. A wave of uneasiness washed over her causing her body to tremble as she held her gun.

"W-what should I do?" Mana asked quietly.

"ah…you fight it," Axis replied bluntly and crossed his arms.

Mana could feel a sense of dread had already taken a hold of her and would continually get worse. Axis could feel Mana's hesitation and dread that swirled around her, her expression once expressionless face showed hints of confusion and uncertainty.

"Hn…talk to Irvine…he maybe be attracted to you because of that energy inside of you, but he is useful," Axis said as he walked pass Mana and the body next to her. Cain took a step forward finally as Axis approached the two, Dimitri followed suit.

"W-What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing but your normal kidnapper, she defended herself…but if this keeps up she's going to lose," Axis replied as he stopped in front of the two men.

"What do you mean by lose?" Cain asked.

"Her soul will cease to exist, and whatever is inside of her will take over," Axis replied brusquely.

"W-What?" the two men asked stunned.

"I've done my part to Hellsing and for Seth. Good Day," Axis said and promptly walked away from the two men.

Mana placed her pistol back into its holster and adjusted her wool cloak. She glanced at Tristan once more before she walked over to Dimitri and Cain. When she stopped in front of the men she avoided their eye contact.

"It was another kidnapper…from the Illuminati…" Mana said meekly. Dimitri looked at Mana and then glanced at the dead body a few feet behind her.

"Mana are you ok?" Cain asked as he began to study her. Dimitri sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"My forearm might be fractured…and I might have an concussion," Mana replied still avoiding their eye contact.

"Why didn't you use your gun sooner? We would have been up here faster," Dimitri started.

"I didn't want to involve you two," Mana replied.

"Mana look at me," Cain said annoyed by her avoidance of eye contact. Mana kept her vision averted annoying Cain further.

"Mana," Cain said firmly.

"We do not have time for this. Can we please return back to the manor?" Mana asked quietly.

Dimitri crossed his arms and glanced at his two comrades before heavily sighing again.

"Whatever let's go,"

* * *

"I can't believe she still thinks that this is just her battle…it irritates the hell out of me," Cain sighed heavily.

"Sometimes people are just stubborn, and she's really stubborn," Dimitri replied.

"Too stubborn," Cain scoffed.

"Look…she'll eventually realize that it's just not her battle…" Dimitri replied.

"You make it sound so easy…you forget we're dealing with little-miss-ghoul-killer-Dornez," Cain rolled his eyes.

Dimitri shook his head at his comrade; he too was a little annoyed as well with Mana's actions. He understood her actions but also wanted her to realize that they were there to help her as well.

"It takes people a few seconds sometimes it takes a little bit longer…and it's gonna take her a little bit longer," Dimitri shrugged as he began down the hall towards the stairs. Cain sighed and followed him.

"That's unfortunate," Cain said as he leaned on the stair railing.

"Stop acting like a kid Cain," Dimitri said as he placed a foot on the stairs when suddenly the doors were kicked open.

* * *

Mana laid on the floor of her room and stared blankly at the ceiling. The events that transpired earlier flashed through her mind causing a shiver to run down her body. She could feel the soul inside of her churning and becoming stronger inside of her. How viciously she attacked Tristan she felt it would not take much longer for the soul to control her at will.

"I should have told him to kill me…" Mana said quietly to herself as she closed her eyes. The manor was silent and it was hours before she had to prepare meals for Seras, Bernadotte and his men. She rolled on to her side and glanced at her cellphone, she had a message. She opened her phone and looked at the message.

_**Ever thought about being exorcised?**_

"Exorcised?" Mana repeated confused. It was a message from Irvine, he seemed to know and how to message her, it seemed too convenient. She replied to the message and rolled back on to her back. Her mind wondered back to Alucard, she found herself thinking more about him and the kiss before did not help to quell the thoughts about him.

"Nandai-yo…" Mana said to herself and covered her face in embarrassment.

Suddenly Mana felt a piercing pain shoot through her causing her to instantly contract into a ball on the floor and cry out in pain.

"W-What?! Uaaaaah!" Mana cried out as the pain became stronger.

_He is here__…_

Mana heard the soul's voice echo in her mind, she didn't bother to respond and tried to catch her breath. She felt as if her breath was being sucked from her and the pain in her body added to the difficulty of breathing. As she laid on the floor she heard a loud bang echo through the manor.

"What the hell was that?" Mana panted as she rolled over angrily.

* * *

"What a dump…"

"Who the hell are you?!" Cain shouted at the man standing in the entrance of the manor.

The sunglasses wearing man looked around ignoring Cain's question and rubbed his chin. He then turned his attention to a stunned looking Dimitri on the stairs.

"Ah~ Brother there you are—" he started.

"Brother?" Cain repeated confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dimitri hissed.

"That's no way to treat your brother Mitri…I just wanted to see your handsome face," the man replied as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on his head.

"Dimitri—" Cain started as he looked confused at the taller man. Dimitri frowned at the men standing in the entrance.

"Milo…" Dimitri growled.

"Wait…Milo…as in the Milo that is…"Cain started.

Dimitri remained silent as he avoided Cain's gaze. Cain stood in front of Dimitri and pushed him causing Dimitri to look at him

"You mean…you knew about this all along and you didn't fucking tell us?! Not even mentioning that he's your fucking blood?!" Cain shouted.

"…" Dimitri looked at Cain and remained silent. Cain pushed Dimitri harder as his anger flooded out.

"Dimitri! Were you even trying to help Mana in the first place or is this all fun and games?! Dimitri—" Cain started when suddenly a gun shot rang through the manor. Dimitri looked down at Cain crumbling to the floor holding his side.

"Cain!" Dimitri shouted.

"Ughn…" Cain panted as he held his side in pain.

"Nice shot Felix…but you should have aimed for his head," Milo commented as he crossed his arms. Felix remained silent and lowered the antique rifle.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dimitri shouted angrily.

Milo looked at his brother stoically and remained silent. Dimitri growled as he looked at his brother and then to his comrade panting on the floor.

"Answer me!" Dimitri shouted.

"Go find her," Milo ordered, ignoring Dimitri. The four men that stood behind Milo and Felix stepped into the manor and began to disperse.

"No!" Dimitri shouted as he pushed one of the men away from the stairs.

"Come now…I was genuinely happy to see you and I've been in a good mood all day…don't ruin that," Milo commented.

"Too fucking bad," Dimitri replied and shoved the man back again.

"Dimitri…" Cain painted.

"Take them both," Milo ordered as he looked at Dimitri emotionless.

"Yes sir," the men replied and began to converge on Cain and Dimitri.

Mana stumbled down the hallway towards the main entrance and stopped by the stairs, the sight in front of her was unexpected. The front door broken, blood, and a struggle had taken place with Cain and Dimitri in the middle of it.

"W-what the hell?!" Mana shouted as she caught the attention of men.

"Oh! There she is…she's more beautiful up close…" Milo said as he looked up to her.

"Cain?!" Mana shouted when she noticed the blood was his.

"R-Run…" Cain panted weakly his color fading.

"Run Mana!" Dimitri shouted.

"W-what—ah!" Mana shrieked and hunched over in pain.

The pain was immensely stronger than what she had experienced in her room before, and it seemed to become stronger as the dark haired man approached the stairs.

"Come to me…" Milo said as he reached out to her.

"Run Mana! Run!" Dimitri shouted as he elbowed one of the men breaking free, but to be painfully restrained by Felix.

Despite the pain, an adrenaline rush took over her as she began to stumble down the hall, she knew it was unusual for her to run but also knew that something was definitely wrong. She felt the soul inside of her churn, twist, and push against her slowing her down.

_He is here__…__let him come__…__let him__…__come__…_

The voice had taken on its distorted and warped tone confirming Mana's suspicions of the situation. Mana continued down the hall and slipped into the Integra's office and doubled over in pain.

"uaaah! Yame—yamenasai!" Mana shouted.

_Let him come you pathetic mortal__…__let him release me from this prison_

"N-No!" Mana shrieked as she barely stood. Wobbling as she walked she crashed into the barely dark wooded walls of the office, breathing heavily she pushed against the wall. Suddenly the wall opened and she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Her body felt as if it was on fire and freezing at the same time, her strength was gone and the soul inside of her continued to churn and push at the weakened seal. Her breathing was ragged, her head and ankle throbbed. She had fell down the stairs hitting her head and twisting her ankle. Limping into the darkness of the basement she hoped that Seras would sense something wrong and wake up, instead she found herself slumped in the corner of Alucard's empty room.

_It ends__…_

"N-No…ya-yamete…" Mana panted feebly.

Milo stood in the doorway of the room and looked down at the withering woman slumped in the corner. Her hair was stuck to her forehead but remained neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. Her skin was drenched with sweat and her breath was ragged. A smirk appeared on Milo's lips as he approached her, he could see how his presence made her tremble and wither more.

"Ah…mia bellissima agnello…you tremble so beautifully…" Milo said as he stood in front of her.

"W-What are you doing to me—" Mana started with a yelp escaped her lips. A new wave of pain shook her body causing her to hunch over into a ball at Milo's feet.

Milo knelt down to Mana and cupped her chin, Mana's breath seemed to catch in her throat when he touched her.

"Your body is mine…I own you…and I intend to use you to my pleasure while destroying everything in my way…," Milo replied deeply as he looked into Mana's eyes.

"I—ah!" Another yelp escaped her lips.

"Yes… wither for me…you insignificant little thing," Milo whispered as he continued to look into Mana's eyes.

"fu—fuck—off! Fuza-ke-na!" Mana panted and spat in his face before another wave of pain violently shook her body. Milo wiped his face and looked indifferent at the woman withering, another smirk appeared on his face as Mana felt his hand on her neck. She felt something tug at her mind and suddenly felt herself slipping mentally, slipping into a state of dullness.

"That's a good girl…"

* * *

**A/N: I'll be back in United States for about a month, and then I'm off again. So I will attempt to post as much as I can. Here is chapter 22! **

**Nandaiyo: What the heck**

**Yamenasai: Stop ( a command)**

**Yamete: Stop**

**mia bellissima agnello: My beautiful lamb  
**

**Fuzakena: Don't fuck with me**


	23. Little Lamb

Alucard held the smaller woman against the hull of the ship as he pushed her beloved musket through her chest. Her blood spewed from the hole in her chest coating the wall behind her and soaking her feet. Alucard looked at the woman struggle and cough up blood as she attempted to pull the musket from her.

"AHH! UGHN!" She screamed and squirmed as her blood continued to flow.

"Mm…" Alucard grunted deeply as he sunk to his knees and began to lap up the blood at his feet. Unable to move she continued to desperately pull at the musket buried in her chest. She could feel her strength slipping from her, her vision was becoming hazy when she noticed arms growing from Alucard's back as he continued to lap at her blood.

"W-WAH-!" She managed to squeak before the hands gripped her roughly and shoved the musket deeper into her chest, more blood spurted from her lips. Alucard stood somewhat in a daze as he stood in front of her, his fangs elongated and face smeared with blood.

"NG-N-No—N-! AH!"

The arms on Alucard's back gripped at the woman's head exposing her neck to the dazed like man, smirk appeared on Alucard's stained lips as he took a step forward and sank his fangs into the woman's neck.

* * *

Mana suddenly jolted awake and reached for her neck, a shiver shot through her body as she felt her neck for puncture wounds and found none. Rolling on to her side she looked around the dark room confused and out of breath. She wasn't in the Hellsing Manor or in the basement.

"W-What…what did I see…that feeling…Alucard?" Mana thought to herself as a hand went unconsciously to her neck again. She remembered the frenzied state that Alucard had put her in when he took her fingers into his mouth and moved to her palm. A blush crept over her cheeks as she pushed herself on to her hands and knees.

"_Ah…so he devoured her hm?"_

Mana heard a voice approach the door, and before she could react she felt her body tense and tremble. Mana cursed as she collapsed weakly back on to the cold floor. The soul inside of her moved halting her attempt to crawl into the shadows of the room.

"_Poor Rip…although I heard that bites of vampires are supposed to be pleasurable…I wonder how being devoured felt…"_

Mana panted heavily as she unconsciously curled into a shivering, withering ball. Gritting her teeth she clutched her abdomen and her head as his voice approached.

"K-Kuso…" Mana's voice wavered as her vision started to blur.

"Lilim? She's still locked away…but…her release can be arranged. I recently acquired my lamb…"

Even with her back to him she could still feel the cold piercing stare of Milo's eyes on her back.

"I-It…is…y-you," Mana struggled to say.

"Don't worry I'll do what I need to do in time…now let me play with my new toy," Milo said as he closed his cell phone.

"Cain…Dimitri…" Mana panted.

"You're worried about them? How sweet of you," Milo replied as he crouched down to her.

Mana closed her eyes and continued to breathe heavily, the soul was silent, she couldn't hear the demonic chanting but it had begun to churn more violently. In one quick motion Milo leaned over her and inhaled deeply taking in her scent a smirk forming on his lips.

"You smell lovely…trembling weakly…" Milo commented.

"W-What happened…?" Mana panted, disgusted by the man that crouched over her.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Milo trailed off

"W-What did you do?" Mana's eyes shot open as she attempted to move for an attack only to grip her abdomen. Milo chuckled at her feeble attempt to move.

"You worry too much about others," Milo said as he pulled her on to her back.

"Gah!" Mana squeaked as she felt his hand on her for a split second. The skin that he had touched burned and froze as quickly as he touched it. Pain shot through her causing her to cry out only to bite her lip to silence herself.

"That is a weakness of your soul…" Milo said as he looked down at her indifferently, the smirk gone. Mana looked at the man as she continued to bite her lip to quell the remnants of pain swirled in her body.

"To cease the pain…you must sacrifice yourself," Milo said as he grabbed her chin.

"Ughn…" Mana groaned.

"Oh? I like the sound of that..." Milo smirked.

"Y—You are sick!" Mana shouted.

"Hm. I've been called worse…especially by my mother…before I gouged her eyes out," Milo replied simply.

A shiver shot through Mana's body at how easy and simple the man's answer was.

"I felt that too…" Milo commented as he looked over Mana's body, feeling the man's gaze she began to squirm.

"I feel kinda bad for you little lamb…" Milo chuckled. He began to lazily trace her jaw and down her neck.

"N-No!" Mana shrieked.

"I feel like I would have a lot of fun torturing you…and this body…Although I am surprised that the Nosferatu hasn't bit down on that pretty little neck of yours…then again I'm sure he sensed Lilim," Milo continued as his hand traced over her breast and down to her abdomen.

"N-ngh! S-stop!" Mana shrieked again. Everywhere he touched it burned and froze simultaneously making her want to tear off her own skin because of it.

"Do you know why your body reacts the way it does? Hm?" Milo asked as he left his fingertips near her navel.

"STOP!" Mana shrieked.

Milo removed his fingers from her abdomen and leaned towards her ear.

"Because I summoned Lilim…she responds to me… she is a part of me," Milo whispered.

"She submits to me and only me, let's omit the stubbornness and submit to me as well," Milo purred.

Mana panted heavily as his words seemed to quell the soul, her mind seemed to clear as if Lilim was allowing her to answer. Mana slowly turned her head towards the smirking man and spat in his face.

"I…I will not submit to you," Mana said confidently. In an instant Lilim began her onslaught inside of Mana's body as Milo looked blankly down at her. A strangled laugh erupted from Mana's lips despite the pain in her body, a pained grin twitched at her lips.

"So be it," Milo replied deeply and stood.

Lilim began to churn violently inside her once again; it felt as if it continued the sprit would shred her skin or bust from her.

"We'll see just how loyal you are to Hellsing," Milo said as he reached down grasping her a fist full of her hair and pulled. Before Mana had the chance to cry out Milo's foot kicked her in her stomach.

" I am going to break you, I will leave you breathless and heaving. Even if you hanging by a thread of your life. I will not give you mercy," Milo hissed, as his eyes seemed to glow.

Mana coughed and heaved heavily as blood dribbled down her lips, a whimper escaped her lips as she coughed up blood.

"You will know fear trifling little lamb," Milo's voice echoed through Mana's ears as her vision started to fade.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I planned for this to be out earlier, but lacked the motivation again. Also I'm abroad again and here is chapter 23. **

**Alucard took a bite out of Rip while Mana was caught. The soul inside of Mana is called Lilim and was summoned by Milo, but for what reason? Why is Lilim so important? What happened to Cain and Dimitri? Is Alucard going to come to rescue even with the mission from his master?  
**


End file.
